


Höllenfeuer

by freivolk



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Illuminati, Kim Possible Universe, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, No Mutans, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phoenix - Freeform, Selene is a Vampire, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freivolk/pseuds/freivolk
Summary: Ein geheimnisvoller Club lockt Drakken, Shego, Kim und Ron nach England. Welch finstere Absicht steckt dahinter.





	1. Chapter 1

Höllenfeuer

 

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du menschliche Dirne! Weisst du nicht, dass ich Hades bin, der Gott des Todes! Für diese Beleidigung wirst du im Höllenfeuer brennen!“ Hades wand sich in den mystischen Ketten, die ihn auf die Knie gezwungen hatten. Vergeblich versuchte er sie zu sprengen. Vor Zorn und Anstrengung färbte sich seine blaue Haut purpur. Die Kriegerprinzessin war so was von nicht beeindruckt: „Gott oder Mensch, dass ist mir gleich! Wenn mir ein Mann gefällt, dann nehm' ich ihn mir! Und du gefällst mir, Blauer! Und deshalb wirst du es mir besorgen, ob du willst oder nicht! Wenn du es aber gut machst, dann werde ich dir Freuden schenken, die nicht mal der Olymp kennt!“ Die Kriegerprinzessin ließ ihren grünen Lederrock an ihren langen, wohlgeformten Beinen hinabgleiten. Dann packte sie den Gott am Nacken und drückte den Kopf des Widerstrebenden zwischen ihre Schenkel: „Sträub dich nicht, Blauer! Tu es!“ Und so nah am Quell der Freuden konnte der Gott nicht widerstehen. Die Kriegerprinzessin begann zu stöhnen: „Oh ja…genauso... ja, das ist gut. Ah……deine Zunge Blauer…die ist auf jeden Fall ……ahhh…… göttlich. Später werden wir ...ah... sehen, was es mit dem Rest auf sich hat!“ Aus dem Stöhnen der Kriegerprinzessin wurde ein Keuchen, als sie sich immer mehr dem Höhepunkt näherte. Sie drückte den Kopf des Gottes noch fester zwischen ihre Beine. Ja, ja, jetzt glei…  
„SHEGO, sieh dir das… OH MEIN GOTT!“ Drakken war ohne anzuklopfen in Shegos Zimmer gestürmt. Eine Sekunde danach begriff er, womit Shego gerade beschäftigt gewesen war und das er jetzt mit seinem schnellen und schmerzvollen Ableben zu rechnen hatte: „SHEGO! ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH WOLLT NI...!“  
„FEUER FREI!“  
Der erste Plasmastrahl schleuderte Drakken aus Shego’s Zimmer. Das rettete ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben, den er gewann Zeit, da sich Shego, die wie ein Bierkutscher fluchte, zuerst ihr langes, grünes Schlaf-T-Shirt anziehen musste, bevor sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnte.  
Das gab Drakken einen gewissen Vorsprung. Aber einige Minuten später hatte sie ihn trotzdem im Labor in eine Ecke getrieben.  
„SHEGO, ICH KONNTE DOCH NICHT WISSEN WAS DU MACHST!“  
„DASS SOLLEN SIE JA AUCH NICHT! DAZU IST ES MEIN ZIMMER! ICH MACH SIE PLATT!“  
„SHEGO, ICH WOLLTE DIR NUR EINE GROSSARTIGE NACHRICHT MITTEILEN!“  
Shego zögerte: „Was für eine Nachricht?!“  
„Hier, sieh!“ Drakken hielt ihr eine Einladung vor die Nase. Die Einladung war auf feinstem Pergamentpapier mit goldener Tinte geschrieben. Sie besagte folgendes:

SEKRETARIAT DES HELLFIRE-CLUBS

An den ehrwürdigen Dr. Drakken!

Dear Sir!  
Diese Gesellschaft von Gentlemen verfolgt seit Jahren mit Interesse Ihre Arbeit!  
Um sie besser kennenzulernen, bittet diese Gesellschaft von Gentlemen,  
Sie, an unserem Abend-Soiree an diesem Wochenende  
in Temple House, Doomdayle, Yorkshire, teilzunehmen.  
Charmante Begleitung wäre erwünscht.

Gezeichnet Sebastian Shaw  
Amtierender schwarzer König des Hellfire-Clubs

„Sebastian Shaw? Ist das der Shaw? Der Milliardär?“ Shego wusste ziemlich gut Bescheid über die Milliardäre dieser Welt. Insbesondere wenn sie noch Junggesellen waren.  
„Ja genau, Shego! Shaw von Shaw Industries!“  
„Und was soll dieses Gefasel von Hellfire-Club, Gesellschaft von Gentlemen und schwarzer König!“  
„Shaw ist einer der Vorsitzenden des Hellfire-Clubs. Ein sehr traditionsreicher britischer Club, gegründet im 17. Jahrhundert!“  
„Hellfire-Club! Komischer Name!“  
„Die Gründer waren sehr freigeistige Leute, mit einem Hang zum... äh... Vergnügen!“  
„Vergnügen?“  
„Vergnügen!“  
„Aha! Verstehe!“  
„Nun, ihre Neigungen und… Vergnügungen hätten ihnen nach Ansicht ihrer Zeitgenossen das Höllenfeuer garantiert. Gegebenenfalls schon auf Erden. Aber da die Gründer sehr reich und mächtig waren, mussten sie keinerlei Rücksicht auf die übrige Gesellschaft nehmen und verhöhnten sie mit der Namensgebung!“  
„Schön, schön! Scheinen ja ziemlich coole Typen gewesen zu sein. Aber warum ist das so großartig?“  
„Ganz einfach, Shego! Weil der Hellfire-Club die mächtigste Schurkenorganisation der Welt ist!“  
„WAS? Aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört!“  
„Weil nach außen hin der Hellfire-Club tatsächlich nur eine Gesellschaft ehrenwerter Gentleman ist. Er hat weltweit Mitglieder aus Politik und Wirtschaft, sogar aus Königshäusern. Aber hinter den Kulissen zieht der Club die Fäden und ist an allen möglichen Verschwörungen und Verbrechen beteiligt!“  
„Woher wissen sie das?“  
„Aus dem Internet natürlich! Und jetzt laden sie mich ein. Sie sind an meiner Arbeit interessiert! Das heißt bestimmt, dass sie mich zum Mitglied machen wollen. Und mit ihrer Macht und ihrem Geld in Hintergrund hält mich keiner mehr auf! HAHAHAHA!“  
Shego konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit Macht und Geld an Drakken interessiert sein könnte. Aber man würde sehen. „Und mit charmanter Begleitung bin ich wohl gemeint!“  
„Äh ja, Shego! Aber...!“  
„WAS, ABER?“  
„Es wäre halt sehr charmant, wenn du mich nicht umbringen würdest, Shego!“  
Shego überlegte einen Moment. „Okay, Dr. D! Sie händigen mir jetzt ihre Kreditkarte aus, damit ich mir für diese Soiree oder wie das heißt etwas Passendes zum anziehen kaufen kann, und ich vergesse dafür, dass sie ein perverser Spanner sind!“  
„ICH BIN KEIN... ach was soll’s!“ Drakken gab Shego die Kreditkarte.  
„Okay! Ich flieg nachher in die Stadt! Aber die nächste halbe Stunde will ich völlig ungestört sein. Sonst passiert was!“ Und damit ging Shego in ihr Zimmer! Sie schloss die Tür diesmal ab, zog ihr T-Shirt aus, legte sich aufs Bett und griff nach ihrem Massagestab. Ach schade! Die Fantasie mit dem blauen Gott hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Aber sie wollte sie jetzt nicht noch einmal anfangen. Etwas anderes. Etwas was schnell geht und nie versagt. Und sie rief sich eine ihrer Lieblingsfantasien ins Gedächtnis.  
Vergeblich sträubte sich die junge rothaarige Sklavin gegen die Liebkosungen der grünen Kaiserin. Ebenso kämpfte das Mädchen vergeblich gegen die in ihr aufsteigende Lust: „Oh nein...nein...euer Majestät...oh Gott...ich kann nicht...habt Gnade...ich bin ein anständiges Mädchen!“  
„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du keins mehr sein!“ rief die Kaiserin lachend.  
//Diese Fantasie gefällt mir doch immer wieder!// dachte Shego.  
...........................

„Warum wurde nur er direkt eingeladen? Er ist doch der Unwichtigste!“ sagte der weiße König ärgerlich.  
„Weil es am wenigsten Verdacht erregt! Und weil es genügt! Unser psychologisches Profil ist eindeutig. Wenn er kommt, bringt er seine Gehilfin mit. Und wenn die beiden hierher kommen, dann werden auch die beiden Teenager hier auftauchen!“ erwiderte die weiße Königin.  
„Und vergesst nicht die Prophezeiung!“ sagte die schwarze Königin. „Der neue Drake kommt übers Meer und bringt mit sich die jungfräulichen Königinnen und den Herrn des Tanzes!“  
„Und der Herr des Tanzes wird das Blut der jungfräulichen Königinnen vergießen und den Phönix erwecken!“ vollendete der schwarze König die Prophezeiung. „Und dann wird die Welt uns gehören!“ sagte er grinsend.


	2. Chapter 2

//Ich liebe meine Brüste. Sie haben die perfekte Größe. Körbchengröße R!// kicherte Kim innerlich, als Rons große Hände ihre Brüste umfassten und sie sanft zu massieren begannen.  
Sie waren von einer Mission zurück gekommen und hatten Kims Haus verlassen vorgefunden. Es war nicht so, dass sie gleich übereinander hergefallen waren. Ganz allmählich war es losgegangen. Eine Berührung, ein Kuss. Dann fielen die T-Shirts und Kims Büstenhalter zu Boden. Sie spielten jetzt ihr liebstes Spiel. Kim lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, sollte alles geschehen lassen, sich passiv von Ron zum Höhepunkt bringen lassen. Rons Hände liefen über Kims Körper, seine großen, zarten Hände, deren Berührung sie so liebte. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. Dann japste sie auf, als sie Rons Zunge an ihren Brustwarzen spürte. Stöhnte, als diese hart wurden. Rons Küsse liefen immer tiefer. Dann öffnete er ihre Hose. Er stand auf und in einer fließenden Bewegung zog er ihr die Hose aus. Dann mit einer raschen Handbewegung, als sei es ein Zaubertrick die Socken. Wie um das zu unterstreichen, rutschte seine eigene Hose runter. Kim kicherte. Aber da fiel ihr die Wölbung in Rons Shorts auf. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm zugerufen, er solle ihn rausholen, ihn an ihr reiben, ihn - zum Teufel mit ihrer Jungfräulichkeit - ihr reinstecken, aber sie beherrschte sich. Sonst hätte sie das Spiel verloren. Ron ging wieder auf die Knie. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über ihren Slip. Sie genierte sich fast ein bisschen, weil sie den mit den Herzchen drauf trug, als sei sie noch ein kleines Kind. Langsam zog ihr Ron den Slip aus. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er sie da unten küsste. Dann berührte sie seine Hand. Langsam und sanft begann die Hand zu kreisen. Aber stetig wurde sie schneller. Kim begann schwer zu atmen. Sie wälzte ihren Kopf hin und her. Sie spürte wie der Druck in ihr anstieg. Wie er ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ und wie er sich schließlich explosionsartig freisetzte. Laut stöhnend bäumte Kim sich auf. Aber Ron hörte nicht auf. Weiter und weiter kreiste seine Hand. Wie Wellen überflutete es sie immer wieder. Es war als hätte sie jede Kontrolle verloren. //Zuviel! Das ist zuviel!// durchzuckte es sie. „Genug!“ stieß sie hervor. Die Bewegungen wurden langsamer und Ron zog die Hand zurück und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Dann kam er zu ihr aufs Bett. Schelmisch grinste er sie an: „Du hast verloren, KP!“  
Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Du hast gemogelt!“  
„Ich? Noin, der Ronman hat sich strickt an die Regeln gehalten!“  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie sich der Ronman schlägt!“  
Jetzt war es an Ron sich auf das Bett zu legen. Fasziniert betrachtete Kim die große Wölbung.  
//Fast ein bisschen unfair. Ron ist schon so heiß davon, mich heiß zu machen. Da bleibt mir kaum etwas zu tun!// Aber hey, dafür würde sie es besonders machen. Sie zog ihm die Shorts aus und setzte den „Mighty Monkey“ frei. Ein paar mal fuhr sie mit der Zunge an der Wurzel entlang, was Ron zum stöhnen brachte. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Schaft, aber dann kam das besondere. Sie umfasste „ihn“ mit ihren Brüsten. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Oberkörper auf und ab. Ron konnte nicht die Augen von ihr lassen. Kim wurde schneller und schneller. Ron ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und gab sich hin. Aber dann wurde Kim langsamer und hörte für einen Moment auf. Ruckartig fuhr Rons Kopf wieder hoch. Kim grinste ihn an. Ron versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber er konnte nicht anders: „Kim, biiitte!“ Kim begann ihre Brüste wieder an dem Schaft zu reiben. Ron sank wieder zurück und bald: „Boo-YAAAH!“  
Kim lachte, als die Ladung abgeschossen wurde. Sie stieg zu Ron aufs Bett.  
„Du hast verloren!“  
„Das war seeehr unfair, KP!“  
„Es ist im Rahmen der Regeln!“  
„Na, vielleicht unterbreche ich das nächste Mal auch!“ sagte Ron neckisch.  
„Vorsicht, Naco Boy. Ich beherrsche 17 Arten des Kung Fu!“  
Sie lachten und wollten sich wieder küssen, als von unten eine dunkle Stimme ertönte: „Kim?“  
„YIIIKKKES!“ SCHWARZER LOCH ALARM!  
Kim und Ron sprangen auf! Was jetzt? Das Fenster war keine Option. Es war heller Tag, ein Nachbar schien sogar seinen Rasen zu mähen. Das Bett! Rons Sachen wurden unter das Bett geschmissen und er krabbelte hinterher. Man hörte schon Schritte. Zum Anziehen hatte Kim keine Zeit mehr. Sie wischte sich schnell Gesicht und die Brüste ab, sprang ins Bett und deckte sich zu.  
Kims Mutter, Ann Possible, kam die Stufen hoch.  
„Oh! Hi, Mom! Ich dachte ich hätte Dad gehört!“  
„So, dachtest du! Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich… irgendwie einen -Frosch- im Hals habe!“ Einen Moment lang ließ Ann ihre Stimme tiefer klingen. „Aber ich hoffe es geht dir gut, Schatz. Ich meine, weil du um diese Zeit im Bett liegst!“  
„Oh, äh, ich war einfach müde, Mom. Wir sind gerade von einer Mission zurück!“  
„Wir?“ fragte Ann ganz unschuldig „Ist Ron den auch hier?“  
„NEIN! Nein, äh, er ist nicht hier!“  
Ann’s Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwa soviel wie: Bei mir, liebes Töchterlein, musst du erheblich früher aufstehen!  
Laut sagte sie hingegen: „Na, egal! Ich hab übrigens Tacos mitgebracht. Will Ron auch welche?“  
„Gern, Dr. P... OH, MENO!“  
„ROON!“  
Ann gestattete sich eine stille Erheiterung: „Na, die Tacos sind unten! Aber ich schätze ihr beiden müsst euch wohl zuerst noch waschen. Dann zieht euch an, kommt runter und ich halte euch eine schönen Vortrag über verantwortungsvollen Umgang mit eurer Sexualität!“  
„MOM! Den hast du uns schon dreimal gehalten! Wir haben wirklich nichts getan, von dem ich schwanger werden könnte!“  
„Sehr löblich. Aber versteh Kim! Ich bin sehr froh, dass du und Ron zusammen seit, ich verstehe, das ihr eure Gefühle ausleben wollt, aber ich bin nun mal deine Mutter. Wenn ich euch nicht bestrafe, wenn ich euch erwische, nimmt das der Sache den Reiz. Also frisch auf, ihr beiden!“ Ann ging wieder herunter. Ron krabbelte unter dem Bett hervor. Da piepste der Kimmunicator: „Was liegt an, Wade?“  
„Kim, ich hab… AAHHHH!“  
„OHGOTTOHGOTT! Tut mir leid, Wade!“ Kim bedeckte sich wieder.  
„K-keine großen Sachen! ICH MEINE... keine große Sache! Kim, ich habe Informationen, dass der sogenannte Hellfire-Club Drakken für dieses Wochenende zu einer privaten Veranstaltung nach England eingeladen hat!“  
„Hellfire-Club? Vor denen hat mich Global Justice gewarnt. Aber das sind doch ziemlich reiche und mächtige Leute, also wirklich wichtig. Was wollen die ausgerechnet von Drakken?“  
„Nichts Gutes wahrscheinlich!“  
„Nun, wenn Drakken dahin geht, werden wir auch da sein. Sorg für den Transport, Wade!“  
„Alles klar!“ Wades Bild erlosch.  
„Ron! Es geht nach England!“  
„Boyah! Fish und Chips mit Essigsoße, wir kommen!“

........

Wade betrachtet das Bild von Kim. So eine gute Aufnahme von ihren Brüsten hatte er bisher noch nicht. Und mit den aufgelösten Haaren! Mmhh, sah sehr sexy aus! Er speicherte es in seinem Spezialordner ab. Dann sorgte er für den Transport.


	3. Chapter 3

Triumphierend betrachtete Drakken Shego, die nackt auf ihrem Bett lag und geradezu verzweifelt versuchte sich selbst zu befriedigen.  
„Ah...ah...ich...nein...ich kann nicht... DAS IST ALLES IHRE SCHULD, DR. D!“  
„Genau Shego! Und du bist mir jetzt hilflos ausgeliefert! HAHAHAHAH! Spar dir die Anstrengungen. Gegen die Wirkung meines Geilonators gibts nur ein Mittel und das ist GROSS und BLAU!“  
„Sie sind...ah...ah... so was von BÖSE!“  
„Endlich erkennst du das! Und du wirst mir ab jetzt Respekt erweisen. Bettel mich an, dann gibt dir der böse Doktor vielleicht, was du brauchst!“  
„Ich...ah...sie...ah...oh…ahhh... OH GOTT! BITTE DR. D! ICH FLEHE SIE AN! FICKEN SIE MICH! STECKEN SIE MIR IHREN GROSSEN BLAUEN REIN!“  
„Ha! Das reicht noch nicht, Shego! Du musst… AUUTSCH!“  
Drakken schreckte hoch. Irgendjemand hatte ihn heftig gegen den Arm geschlagen. Einen Moment sah er sich orientierungslos um, dann begriff er aber, dass er sich in seinem Jet befand, auf dem Weg zu dem Treffen mit dem Hellfire-Club.  
Shego stand neben ihm: „Zeit aufzuwachen, Dr. D. Der Synthopilot geht gerade in den Landeanflug!“  
Drakken sah Shego an, befühlte seinen Arm und verstand! „KANNST DU MICH NICHT WECKEN, OHNE MIR DEN ARM ZU BRECHEN?!“  
„Der kleine Klaps! Außerdem haben sie im Schlaf meinen Namen gemurmelt. In einem Tonfall, der mir nicht gefiel. Das wollt’ ich im Keim ersticken!“  
Drakken schluckte! Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zuviel im Schlaf gesprochen. Shego hackte sowieso ständig auf seinem kleinen Fauxpas herum. Es war eigentlich auch gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Sie hätte ja abschließen können. Und außerdem! Lag am helllichten Tag im Bett und wichste sich die Finger wund. Das sollte er sich mal erlauben! - Ein Ruck ging durch den Jet, der zu einer Senkrechtlandung ansetzte.

...............

Sebastian Shawn war ein beeindruckender Mann. Etwa Mitte Vierzig, war er groß und athletisch gebaut. Auffällig war sein Backenbart, der seinem Gesicht etwas löwenartiges verlieh. Dazu passte sein raubtierhaftes Lächeln. Gekleidet war er wie ein Adliger des 18. Jahrhunderts.  
Freundlich empfing er Drakken und Shego, die die Gangway runterstiegen: „Ich bin sehr erfreut, das sie es einrichten konnten, Dr. Drakken. Und ich schätze ihre charmante Begleiterin ist die berühmte Shego!“  
//Oho! Berühmt!// dachte Shego. „Verwechseln sie das nicht eher mit der berüchtigten Shego!“ sagte sie lächelnd und hielt Shawn ihre Hand hin (nachdem was sie im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, schien dies in Europa noch erwartet zu werden). Und tatsächlich gab ihr Shawn einen Handkuss. Daraufhin sagte er: „Bei Personen, die andere Leute berüchtigt nennen, Miss Shego, handelt es sich nach unserer Ansicht um Kleingeister und Schafe. Hier bei uns werden sie solche nicht finden!“ Dann wandte er sich wieder Drakken zu. „Herr Doktor, ich darf sie hiermit offiziell in meiner Eigenschaft als schwarzer König bei unserer Gesellschaft von Gentlemen begrüßen. Möge unser Feuer die Welt erhellen!“  
Drakken blickte Shawn fragend an.  
„Oh, dies ist unsere traditionelle Begrüßungsformel, Herr Doktor. Dies ist übrigens etwas, worauf ich sie hinweisen möchte. Unser Club ist stolz auf seine lange Tradition. Und mit dieser Tradition gehen auch Rituale einher. Rituale, die ihnen vielleicht umständlich und seltsam erscheinen werden, die aber strikt einzuhalten sind! Ich hoffe sie verstehen!“  
„Natürlich! Keine große Sache!“ Drakken blickte sich um. Auf dem Landefeld standen ein halbes Dutzend Hubschrauber und am Gebäudekomplex (Temple House war wohl eine Untertreibung - Es war eine riesige Anlage) standen zahllose Autos. „Hm, scheinen einige Leute schon da zu sein! Ich hoffe wir kommen nicht zu spät!“  
„Ah, Herr Doktor! Sie können gar nicht zu spät zu spät kommen. Sie gehören heute zu unseren Ehrengästen! Auf sie kommt es praktisch an!“  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Ja!“  
//Au weia! Wenn dieser Shaw Dr. D noch mehr Honig ums Maul schmiert, schwillt sein Kopf an und explodiert!// dachte Shego.

..............

//Okay! Ein bisschen seltsam ist das schon!// Shego schritt mit Drakken und Shaw durch die langen Flure des Palastes. Vor und hinter ihnen gingen je zwei Diener mit brennenden Kerzenleuchtern. Eigentlich ziemlich überflüssig, da die Flure hell erleuchtet waren. Ein fünfter Diener, mit einem langen Stab in der Hand, ging der Gruppe voraus. Dabei wurde noch ein langsames und feierliches Schreiten erwartet (für eine ungeduldige Person wie Shego kein leichtes). //Mann, wie eine gottverdammte Prozession!//  
Schließlich kamen sie an einer grünen Tür an. Der Diener mit dem Stab klopfte dreimal an die Tür. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sie sich. Der Diener drehte sich um und verkündete: „Der grüne Raum ist geöffnet!“  
//Oho! Das hätten wir wohl nicht gemerkt!// dachte Shego  
Shego, Drakken und Shaw betraten den grünen Raum. Die Diener blieben draußen und schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen. Der grüne Raum war, nun ja, grün. In ihm stand nur ein Tisch, auf dem drei Sektkelche und ein Sektkübel mit einer Flasche Champagner standen. Auch die grünen Wände waren eher schmucklos, bis auf zwei große und prachtvoll gerahmte Gemälde, die sich gegenüber hingen.  
Das eine Bild war im strengen Stil des 15./16. Jahrhunderts. Es zeigte einen prunkvoll gekleideten Mann. Der Mann stützte seinen linken Arm auf einen Degen, in der rechten hielt er ein Fernrohr. Neben ihm standen nautische Instrumente. Im Hintergrund konnte man ein Gefecht zwischen zwei Segelschiffen erkennen. //Anscheinend irgendein Admiral!// dachte Shego.  
Das andere Bild war wohl jünger, im impressionistischen Stil des 19. Jahrhundert gemalt. Es zeigte eine bleiche, nackte Frau, die aus einem grünen Wald hervor trat. Um ihre Schultern hing ein Mantel aus grünen Blättern, auf ihrem Kopf saß eine Krone aus grünen Zweigen.  
Shego, Drakken und Shaw standen in der Mitte des Raumes. Shaw sprach kein Wort und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Nach einigen Minuten Stille hielt es Drakken nicht mehr aus und sagte: „Äh, interessante Bilder!“  
Shaw atmete erleichtert auf und ging zu dem Tisch, um Champagner einzugießen.  
//Anscheinend noch so eine komische Tradition. Der Gast muss hier zuerst sprechen!//  
„Da haben sie recht, Herr Doktor! Erlauben sie mir, sie ihnen zu erläutern!“  
„Äh, gerne!“  
Shawn zeigte auf das ältere Bild, mit dem Admiral drauf: „Hier sehen sie ein Originalporträt von Sir Francis Drake!“  
„Drake?“ sagte Shego überrascht!  
„Shego, Drake war…!“ setzte Drakken an,  
„DR. D! ICH WEISS WER DRAKE WAR! Ein englischer Pirat!“  
„Nun, da er seine Raubzüge für die Krone durchführte, spricht man von Freibeuter, Miss Shego!“  
Freibeuter und Pirat war für Shego das selbe in grün: „Dr. D ist übrigens kurze Zeit auch mal Pirat gewesen!“  
„SHEGO!“ rief Drakken ärgerlich. Er wollte jetzt nicht vor Shaw ausbreiten, dass er von dem Geist eines alten Piraten besessen gewesen war.  
Aber Shaw ging nicht darauf ein. Er lächelte nur wissend und sagte: „So, so!“  
„War Drake den auch ein Mitglied ihres Clubs?“  
„Shego, Drake lebte ein Jahrhundert bevor der Club gegründet wurde!“  
„BEHANDELN SIE MICH NICHT VON OBEN HERAB, DR. D! IM GEGENSATZ ZU IHNEN HAB ICH EINEN ABSCHLUSS!“  
„Nun, in einer Hinsicht irren sie sich, Herr Doktor: Unsere Gesellschaft hat schon lange vor der Geburt von Drake existiert. Allerdings damals noch namenlos und im verborgenen. Aber, Miss Shego, Sir Drake war trotzdem kein Mitglied von uns. Er war eher ein schlichter Haudegen und hätte deshalb die Grundsätze unserer Gesellschaft nicht verstanden. Trotzdem bringt ihm der Club Verehrung entgegen. Denn er ist verantwortlich für den Sieg über die spanische Armada. Und ohne diesen Sieg… sagen wir es mal so, unter den Augen der heiligen Inquisition hätte sich unsere Gesellschaft schlecht entwickeln können!“  
„Okay, okay! Und was hat es mit der Lady in grün auf sich?“  
„Dies ist eine allegorische Darstellung der Fairy Queen, der Feenkönigin! Eine Gestalt unserer Sagenwelt. Die Herrscherin der Welt der Feen, Geister und Kobolde. Aber ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit! Sie müssen sich noch umziehen. Dann werden wir zu den anderen Gästen stoßen!“  
„Umziehen? Wir sind doch schon parat!“ Shego zeigte auf ihr grün-schwarzes Cocktail-Kleid und Drakken’s Smoking.  
„Leider gibt es bei uns auch bei der Bekleidung Traditionen zu beachten! Ich trage diesen altmodische Gewand hier auch nicht einfach so. Es ist üblich, dass die Herrn bei unseren Veranstaltungen gekleidet sind im Stile dieser Zeit. Die Damen hingegen…“  
„Hey, wenn sie denken, dass ich in irgend so einem Reifrock als Madame Pompadour rumlaufe, sind sie schief gewickelt!“  
„Nein, Miss Shego! Die Bekleidungsvorschriften für die Damen sind bei uns etwas anders. Aber ich werde es ihnen zeigen!“ Shaw ging zu einer der grünen Wände und klatschte in die Hände. Eine bisher verborgene Tür öffnete sich. „Kommen sie!“  
Drakken und Shego traten durch die Tür.  
„Das müssen sie tragen, Miss Shego!“  
Shegos Augen wurden groß. Drakken bekam einen Hustenanfall


	4. Chapter 4

Ron lag auf dem Bett und wartete ungeduldig.  
„Kim, was ist denn das nun für eine Überraschung?“  
„Einen Moment noch!“ flötete Kim aus dem anderen Zimmer.  
Dann trat sie ein.  
„BOYAAH!“  
„Ich präsentiere Kimberly Ann, das unanständige katholische Schulmädchen!“ rief Kim lachend. Sie trug tatsächlich die für die katholischen Privatschulen so typische Uniform. Weiße Bluse, karierter Rock und lange Kniestrümpfe. Allerdings trug sie sie auf eine Art und Weise, wie sie diese segensreichen Institutionen wohl nie gutgeheißen hätten. Die Bluse war aufgeknöpft und unter Kim nackten Brüsten verknotet. Der Rock war so kurz, dass man den weißen Slip, den Kim trug, deutlich sehen konnte.  
Ron grinste: „Wenn du so unanständig bist, kleines Fräulein, muss ich dich wohl übers Knie legen!“  
„Das hoffe ich doch Mr. Stoppable. Sie sollen sehr streng sein!“  
„Das ist wirklich eine tolle Überraschung, Kim!“  
„Oh, das ist noch nicht die ganze Überraschung! Denk mal nach, Ron! Was ist besser als ein unanständiges, katholisches Schulmädchen?“  
„Uh, keine Ahnung!“  
„Ein unanständiges, katholisches Schulmädchen UND ein unanständiges, japanisches Schulmädchen!“ Kaum hatte Kim das gesagt, als eine dritte Person das Schlafzimmer betrat.  
Ron riss die Augen auf und japste: „Y-Y-Yori?“  
Ja, tatsächlich! Es war Yori. Sie trug die typische japanische Matrosen-Schuluniform, aber war auf die selbe Art zurechtgemacht wie Kim.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Ron!“ sagte Kim.  
„Stoppable-San, es ist uns eine Ehre, dir jetzt einen kleine Show abzuliefern!“ sagte Yori.  
Die beiden „Schulmädchen“ begannen sich gegenseitig die Brüste zu streicheln. Dann küssten sie sich, als ihre Hände anfingen tiefer zu wandern und schließlich jeweils im Slip der anderen landeten.  
Oh, Ron war von der Show sehr beeindruckt. Mit dem was sich bei ihm unten bildete, hätte man jemanden erschlagen können.  
Auch Kim und Yori schienen sich immer mehr aufzuheizen, wie man ihrem Seufzen und Stöhnen entnahm. Nach einer Weile unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss und starrten Ron an. Außer Atem sagte Yori: „Ich denke es ist Zeit, die Show abzubrechen und zur Action, wie ihr Amerikaner sagt, überzugehen!“  
„Meine Meinung!“ sagte Kim. Beide krochen zu Ron aufs Bett.  
„Was wünschst du dir den zuerst Ron? Ron? Roon!“  
„Ich denke zuerst könntet ihr mir die Geburtstagskerze ausblasen!“  
„Kerze ausblasen? Ron, aufwachen! Wir sind da!“  
„WIE? WAS?“ Ron fuhr hoch. Er realisierte, das er nicht im Bett lag, sondern in einem Auto saß, das Kim noch voll bekleidet und alles Sonstige inklusive Yori nur ein Traum gewesen war. Puh, Gott sei dank hatte er nicht Yori's Namen im Schlaf laut gesagt! Sonst hätte er jetzt Riesenärger mit Kim!  
Kim sprach mit dem Fahrer: „Danke, Mr. Wickelby, dass sie uns hierher gebracht haben!“  
„Ach Kim, nachdem du unser Dorf vor dieser verrückten Alten gerettet hast, die uns alle in Babys verwandeln wollte, ist das dass mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte!“  
„Keine große Sache! Babysitten ist für mich immer ein Spass!“  
„So, auf der Straße kommen wir nicht näher ran. Aber von hier aus könnt ihr Temple House sehen!“  
Mr. Wickelby hielt den Wagen an und Kim und Ron stiegen aus. Erstaunt blickten sie hinab ins Tal, auf den riesigen, hell erleuchteten Gebäudekomplex.  
„Aber, das ist ja eine Kathedrale!“ sagte Kim und zeigte auf das Zentrum.  
„Na, dass war es früher, Kim!“  
„Wann früher?“  
„Zur der Zeit, bevor King Henry seinen kleinen Streit mit dem Papst hatte!“  
„King? Ich dachte England hat ’ne Queen!“ sagte Ron.  
„Roon! Mr. Wickelby redet von Heinrich dem VIII.! 16. Jahrhundert!“  
„Oh! Äh, das ist wirklich früher!“  
„Ja, so könnte man es sagen, Master Stoppable. Das ganze hier ist ein Kloster gewesen. Dann hat es der König eingezogen und an einen seiner Leute gegeben. Und seit dem ist es immer weiter ausgebaut worden! Nun, jetzt ist es alles hell erleuchtet und so weiter, aber wenn der Club keine Veranstaltungen dort hat, ist das ganze ein ziemlich unheimliches Gemäuer. Man munkelt, dass die Geister der Ritter umgehen!“  
„Ritter?“  
„Oh, hab ich das noch nicht erzählt? Ganz früher gehörte es den Tempel-Rittern. Deshalb heißt es immer noch Temple-House!“  
Kim reagierte auf Rons fragenden Blick: „Ron, das war ein Ritterorden, der im 14. Jahrhundert aufgelöst wurde!“  
„Oh Mann! Warum muss in Europa alles immer nur so früh anfangen! Und jetzt geistern diese Ritter hier immer noch rum!“  
Rufus blickte aus Rons Tasche: „Unheimlich!“  
„Nun, Geister müssen wir wohl heute nicht fürchten. Dann sehen wir es uns mal an, dieses Temple-House!“

..............

Sie waren an den Zaun gelangt, der das Grundstück umgab, an einer Stelle, wo es keine Beleuchtung zu geben schien.  
Kim hielt den Kimmunicator in Richtung Zaun: „Irgendwelche Alarm-Systeme, Wade?“  
„Der Zaun ist harmlos. Aber was sonst da i...KKRRZZ… Kim, der Empfang ist zi...KKRRZZ..ört. Ich kann nichts richtig erkenn...KKRRZZ!“  
„Machen die das?“  
„Viel...KKRRZZ...ber es gibt in der Gegend anscheinend seltsa...KKRRZZ...netische Anomalien. Kann also auch nat…KKRRZZ…sachen haben!“  
„Okay! Wir müssen es halt so versuchen. Erst der Zaun!“  
Kim schnitt ein Loch in den Zaun. Sie und Ron krabbelten durch. Auf einmal leuchteten grelle Scheinwerfer auf und blendeten die beiden.  
Eine Frauenstimme sagte: „Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable! Willkommen in Temple House!“  
Kim ging sofort in Kampfposition.  
„Oh, kein Grund zur Aufregung, Miss Possible! Wir wollen ihnen nichts böses!“ Aus dem Licht der Scheinwerfer trat eine sehr gut aussehende Frau hervor. Sie war etwa Ende 20, hatte weißblonde Haare und trug einen langen, weißen Pelzmantel. Sie schritt auf Kim zu und überreichte ihr einen Umschlag. Zögernd öffnete Kim den Umschlag. Was sie darin las war mehr als überraschend.  
„EINE EINLADUNG? SIE LADEN UNS HIER UND JETZT FÜR HEUTE EIN?“  
„Es wäre natürlich höflicher gewesen, sie früher einzuladen. Aber so haben wir das Porto gespart!“ sagte die blonde Frau mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Kim beschloss, dass sie die Frau nicht mochte. Sie erinnerte sie irgendwie an Bonnie. Eine Super-Bonnie sozusagen. „Und sie sind?“ fragte Kim misstrauisch.  
„Mein Name ist Dr. Emma Frost! Ich bin die weiße Königin des Hellfire-Clubs.“


	5. Chapter 5

Kim stand vor einer völlig ungewohnten Situation. Okay, es war nicht ungewohnt für sie und Ron beim Eindringen in das Versteck der Bösewichte erwischt zu werden. Aber dann gab es entweder einen Kampf oder man wurde in einen Kerker verschleppt. Aber man bekam bestimmt keine mit goldener Tinte geschriebenen Einladungen zu einer kleinen Abendgesellschaft in dem Haus, in das man gerade einbrechen wollte. Es musste irgendeine Art Falle sein: „Warum laden sie uns ein? Was wollen sie von uns?“ fuhr sie Emma an.  
Emma antwortete gelassen: „Unter vielem anderen gibt unser Club seinen Mitglieder immer Gelegenheit interessante Persönlichkeiten kennenzulernen. Und wenn diese Persönlichkeiten als eine Bereicherung für unseren Club angesehen werden, gestatten wir ihnen Mitglied zu werden!“  
„Mitglied? Hören sie, daran sind wir nicht interessiert. Wir wissen was es mit ihrem Club auf sich hat!“  
„So wie sie das sagen, Miss Possible, vermutet ich, das sie eigentlich nicht die geringste Vorstellung haben, was es mit unseren Club auf sich hat. Außerdem reden wir noch lange nicht über Mitgliedschaft. Ich persönlich habe sowieso meine Zweifel, ob zwei...Teenager aus den tiefsten Rot-Staaten wirklich das richtige für unseren Club sind!“  
Kim holte tief Luft. Ron trat etwas näher zu ihr, um im Zweifelsfall zumindest zu versuchen, sie zurückzuhalten. Aber Kim hatte sich noch im Griff: //Ganz ruhig, Kim! Dass ist schließlich nicht Shego. “Blondie“ hat bisher noch nichts gemacht, was dir das Recht gibt ihr eine zu verpassen, aber ich kann sie DEFINITIV NICHT LEIDEN!//  
„Was passiert, wenn wir ihre Einladung nicht annehmen?“ fragte Kim.  
„Oh, nichts! Wir werden nur dann darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie unser Grundstück sofort verlassen. Von einer Anzeige wegen Sachbeschädigung…“ - Emma zeigte in Richtung des Lochs im Zaun - „…werden wir absehen. Wenn sie aber jetzt gehen und noch mal versuchen heimlich auf unser Gelände einzudringen, werden wir gezwungen sein, die Polizei zu informieren und Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch zu stellen!“  
„VIELLEICHT WIRD ES DIE POLIZEI INTERESSIEREN, DASS SIE HEUTE ZWEI MIT GLOBALEN HAFTBEFEHL GESUCHTE KRIMINELLE ERWARTEN!“  
„Oho, dass sind schwere Anschuldigungen, Miss Possible. Aber wenn sie davon überzeugt sind, würde ich ihnen raten, sofort die Polizei zu informieren. Am besten vielleicht sogar den Londoner Sektionschef von Global Justice. Der Gute ist übrigens Mitglied bei uns und nimmt heute abend auch teil. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihn herbeirufen!“  
Verbissen starrte Kim Emma an. Diese blonde Zicke tat so, als habe sie alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Kim wusste, das diese Einladung nur einen Falle sein konnte, wenn sie bisher auch keine richtige Vorstellung hatte, was der Zweck der ganzen Sache sein sollte. Aber sie redete sich ein, das es unbedingt notwendig war in Temple House einzudringen, um herauszufinden, was diese Leute im Schilde führten. Aber in erster Linie ertrug sie nicht den Gedanken, sich einfach umzudrehen und sich unter dem höhnischen Blick von Emma Frost davon zu machen.  
„Okay! Wir nehmen die Einladung an!“  
„Äh, Kim, sollen wir wirk...?“  
„RON! Wir nehmen die Einladung an!“  
„Vortrefflich, Miss Possible! Dann sollten wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!” Emma klatschte in die Hände. Fünf Diener traten in das Licht der Scheinwerfer. Einer trug einen langen Stab, die anderen brennende Kerzenleuchter.

..............

Ungeduldig wippte Kim mit dem Fuß auf. Schließlich hatte sie genug: „Okay, worauf warten wir hier?“  
Emma lächelte: „Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir hier jetzt nur gewartet, dass einer von ihnen zuerst spricht. So sind die Regeln im roten Raum!“  
Emma ging zu dem Tisch in der Mitte: „Wollen sie auch einen Schluck Champagner?“  
„Nein!“  
„Nur zum probieren! Die idiotischen amerikanischen Alkoholgesetzte gelten hier in old Europe ja nicht. Sie vielleicht, Mr. Stoppable?“  
„Oh, äh, nun ja, viel…!“  
„ROON! Nein!“  
„Äh, nein danke!“  
„So, und was machen wir hier in diesen roten Raum?“  
„Wir haben hier in Temple House verschiedene Räume, in die spezielle Gäste zuerst geführt werden. Hier können sie etwas über die Prinzipien unseres Clubs erfahren. Sehen sie, Miss Possible, unser Club ist dualistisch aufgebaut. Schwarz und Weiß. Frau und Mann. Magie und Wissenschaft. Rot und grün. Geschichte…!“ - Emma zeigte auf eins der Bilder, dass, im Stil des 16. Jahrhundert, eine rothaarige Frau in prächtigen Gewändern und einer Krone auf dem Kopf zeigte. -  
„…und Mythos!“ Emma zeigte auf das andere Bild. Es zeigte einen nackten Mann in einem Feld. Auf dem Kopf trug der Mann ein Hirschgeweih. Nicht dass Kim das Hirschgeweih sonderlich beachtet hätte. Ihr Blick hing bei den „unteren“ Regionen des Mannes erst mal fest, die der Künstler seeehr hervorgehoben hatte. Kim errötete.  
„Oh, Miss Possible!” sagte Emma gehässig “So was müssen sie doch schon mal in echt gesehen haben!”  
Kim schluckte, aber dann sagte sie entschlossen: „Ja, hab ich. In echt ist es nur größer!“  
Ron wurde dunkelrot und grinste verlegen.  
Emma war für einen Moment verblüfft! //Der kleine Rotschopf kann ja schlagfertig sein!//  
Dann sagte sie aber scheinbar ungerührt: „Wünschen sie, das ich ihnen die Bedeutung der Bilder erkläre?“  
„Wenn es sein muss!“  
„Die Dame auf dem älteren Bild ist Elisabeth I., die Virgin Queen!“  
„Virgin Queen?“  
„Wusste gar nicht, dass die Queen früher rote Haare hatte!“  
„ROON! Das ist nicht die jetzige Queen. Diese lebte im 16. Jahrhundert!“  
„Mann, kann man in Europa keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass ich in Geschichte ’ne 4 habe!“  
„Was soll das mit der Virgin Queen?“  
„So ließ sich Elisabeth von ihren Anhängern titulieren. Die Virgin Queen, die jungfräuliche Königin. Ein geschickter Schachzug von ihr!“  
„Wieso?“  
„Nun, neben vielem anderen vermisste das Volk nach der Zerschlagung der katholischen Kirche in England vor allem die Verehrung der Gottesmutter Maria. So trat Elisabeth sozusagen an deren Stelle. Keine heilige Jungfrau und Himmelskönigin mehr, sondern eine jungfräuliche Königin. Natürlich war Elisabeth zur Zeit ihrer Thronbesteigung keine Jungfrau mehr. Es heißt übrigens, sie sei hier in Temple House entjungfert worden!“  
„Oh!“  
„Vom Geliebten ihrer Stiefmutter!“  
„Äh... das ist...!“  
„Die Stiefmutter hatte es arrangiert!“  
„DAS IST KRASS-KRANK!“  
„Das ist Geschichte, Miss Possible!“  
„Warum erzählen sie uns das?“  
„Diese Ereignisse hängen mit der Geschichte unserer Gesellschaft zusammen, Miss Possible. Es gibt auch eine interessante Lektion, das die Sieger Geschichte schreiben!“  
„Was meinen sie damit?“  
„Nun, für das einfache Volk war Elisabeths Herrschaft nicht die beste Zeit. Da die Kirche als Gegengewicht ausgeschaltet war, hatte der Adel freie Hand und teilte nicht nur die Klostergüter, sondern auch das Land der Bauern unter sich auf. Aber Elisabeth steht halt in der Geschichte als Siegerin da und damit gilt ihre Zeit als „goldenes Zeitalter“! Wenn interessiert 500 Jahre später, ob es gut oder böse war!“  
Kim fiel dazu im Moment nichts ein, obwohl sie innen drin der Meinung war, das es sie sehr wohl interessierte.  
„Aber kommen wir zu dem anderen Bild!“ sagte Emma. „Es zeigt den Herrn des Tanzes, eine Gestalt unserer Sagenwelt. Der Herr der Kräfte der Natur, der Tiere und der Fruchtbarkeit! Gilt auch als Geliebter der Fairy Queen, der Feenkönigin, auch ein Titel, der Elisabeth zugeschrieben wurde. In alter Zeit opferte man dem Herrn des Tanzes eine Jungfrau, damit er die Felder fruchtbar machte!“  
„Warum hat er ein Geweih?“ fragte Ron.  
„Ein Zeichen dafür, das er die Kräfte der Tierwelt in sich trägt!“  
„So was wie mystische Hirschkräfte sozusagen!“  
„So in etwa, Mr. Stoppable, so in etwa!“ antwortete Emma. Dabei warf sie Ron einen eigentümlichen Blick zu.  
Einen Moment schwiegen alle drei. Dann sagte Emma: „Nun, es ist Zeit, das wir zu unserer kleinen Veranstaltung gehen. Allerdings, Miss Possible, müssen sie vorher etwas… anderes anziehen!“


	6. Chapter 6

„WAS! DAS SOLL DOCH WOHL EIN SCHERZ SEIN!“  
Kim glaubte nicht, was sie da vor sich sah. Emma hatte sie durch eine verborgene Tür in einen angrenzenden Raum geführt, in dem zwei Dienerinnen und eine Kleiderpuppe, die Kim’s „Ausstattung“ trug, warteten. Es war verdammt wenig. Praktisch ein Korsett, dass auch die Brüste unterstützen sollte und sie etwa zur Hälfte bedecken würde. Ein Spitzenhöschen. Ein Paar lange, hochhackige Schnürlederstiefel. Ein Umhang. Alles in Rot. Das war alles. Wie es an einem Menschen aussehen würde, das konnte man an den anwesenden Dienerinnen sehen. Diese trugen nämlich das selbe, nur in schwarz und ohne Umhang. Nun mochten die primären und sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale halbwegs bedeckt sein, aber Kim war überzeugt, dass eine Frau, die in Middleton in der Öffentlichkeit so rumlaufen würde, mit ihrer Verhaftung zu rechnen hatte.  
Kim schrie Emma an: „WAS SOLL DIESER KRANKE QUA… IST NICHT WAHR!“  
Emma hatte ihren Pelzmantel abgeworfen. Und es offenbarte sich, dass sie darunter genauso gekleidet war, wie sie es von Kim forderte, halt nur in weiß. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und die beiden Dienerinnen brachten ihr noch einen weißen Umhang und legten ihn ihr um. Ron befand sich, umgeben von 3 halbnackten Frauen und mit der Vorstellung, dass Kim sich auch so kleiden sollte, in einer Art Schockstarre. Kim stammelte: „Was... was hat das zu bedeuten!“  
„Nun, Miss Possible, ich hatte ja von den Traditionen unseres Clubs gesprochen. Es war nun mal so, als der Club offiziell gegründet wurde, das viele Mitglieder ihn vor allem als eine Möglichkeit sahen, ihre Neigungen und Vergnügungen auszuleben. Und Frauen… nun ja, hatten in dieser Hinsicht nur einen Zweck für den Club. Es gab zwar auch damals eine weiße und eine schwarze Königin, aber diese „Damen“ hatten vor allem... äh... zeremonielle Funktionen. Und entsprechend dieser Sicht legten die Gründer fest, dass Frauen nur in Kleidung, die ihre „Verfügbarkeit“ zur Schau stellte, an den Veranstaltungen des Clubs teilnehmen konnten!“  
„VERFÜGBARKEIT?“  
„Oh, natürlich besteht heute kein Zwang mehr für die weiblichen Mitglieder, für die männlichen Mitglieder „verfügbar“ zu sein. Aber die Bekleidungsvorschriften sind als Tradition, die natürlich die Zustimmung der überwiegenden Mehrheit der männlichen Mitglieder findet, in Kraft geblieben. Wir Frauen hier empfinden es nur als kleines Opfer!“  
„NUR ALS KLEINES OPFER, DASS SIE WIE NUTTEN RUMLAUFEN!“  
„Miss Possible, der Club sieht die menschliche Natur so wie sie ist. Unvoreingenommen! Ich persönlich habe als weiße Königin mehr Macht und Einfluss, als sie es sich in ihrem kleinen Köpfchen nur vorstellen können. Soll ich darauf aus idiotischer Schamhaftigkeit verzichten? Und ich muss zugestehen, ich betrachte die hungrigen Blicke der anderen Mitglieder eher als Bestätigung meiner Macht!“  
„SCHÖN FÜR SIE! ABER DASS ES KLAR IST! ICH WERDE SO EIN DRECKSZEUG NICHT ANZIEHEN! UND VERSUCHEN SIE GAR NICHT ERST MICH ZU ZWINGEN!“  
„Niemand hat vor sie zu zwingen, Miss Possible. Allerdings, wenn sie sich nicht an die Traditionen unseres Clubs halten wollen, dann muss ich sie auffordern, Temple House sofort zu verlassen und nicht wieder zu kommen!“  
Kim wollte Emma anbrüllen, dass sie nichts lieber täte, aber es gab diese Hemmung in ihr einfach aufzugeben und sich geschlagen davon zu machen. Während sie noch innerlich mit sich rang, spielte Emma den letzten Trumpf aus: „Ich muss natürlich sagen, Miss Possible, dass ich ihre Bedenken durchaus verstehe. Nicht jede Frau kann so was tragen. Und ein Mädchen wie sie, mit ihrer knabenhaften Figur…!“  
„KNABENHAFT? KNABENHAFT! ICH GEB IHNEN GL... RON! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!“  
„KIM! BERUHIG DICH BITTE!“  
Es gab gewisse Dinge die Kim nicht vertragen konnte und die man ihr besser nicht sagte. Selbst Bonnie wusste das. Allerdings wusste Emma dies aufgrund jahrelanger heimlicher Beobachtung und psychologischer Analyse von Kim auch. //Sie ist so einfach zu manipulieren!// dachte sie zufrieden.

...........................................

Drakken, der schon das 18. Jahrhundert Kostüm trug, blickte nachdenklich auf die Trennwand, hinter der die Dienerinnen Shego halfen sich umzuziehen. //Was dauert das denn so lange? Ist doch gar nicht so viel zum anzie... uh oh!//  
Drakken war nicht gerade glücklich damit, dass Shego so rumlaufen sollte. Natürlich war Shego anfänglich auch empört gewesen, aber nachdem Shaw erklärt hatte, dass alle Frauen so gekleidet sein würden, fand sie die Sache eher amüsant.  
„Hey, nicht so eng!“ kam es von hinter der Trennwand.  
„Ist was passiert, Shego?“ fragte Drakken.  
„Nein, ich krieg nur grad das Korsett zugeschnürt!“  
Drakken drückte den Hut, dem man ihm gegeben hatte, unsicher in seinen Händen herum: „Äh Shego, ich wollte nur sagen, wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du das nicht anziehen!“  
„Sie haben doch gehört, was Shaw gesagt hat. Ist sozusagen Vorschrift. Ohne das lassen sie uns nicht rein!“  
„Nun ja, wir können ja auch gehen. Mir kommt dieser Club langsam etwas seltsam vor!“  
„Jetzt mal in echt, Dr. D! Sie wollen darauf verzichten, dass lauter Geldsäcke ihnen den Bauch pinseln weil sie so ein toller Superschurke sind, damit ich nicht „unzüchtig“ herumlaufen muss!“  
„Äh, ja!“  
„Das ist irgendwie süß von ihnen! Idiotisch, aber süß! Also, Dr. D, keine Angst. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich aufpassen. Ansonsten können die reichen Jungs ruhig sehen…!“ - Shego trat hinter der Trennwand empor - „…was sie für ihr Geld nicht kriegen!“  
Drakken bekam einen Hustenanfall und bemühte sich, seinen Hut vor eine entstehende Wölbung in seiner Hose zu halten.  
In diesem Moment betrat Shaw wieder den Raum. In seinen Händen hielt er eine reich verzierte Schatulle: „Ah! Superb, Miss Shego, einfach superb!”  
“Danke, Mr. Shaw! Ich hoffe nur die ganze Sache ist kein Witz von ihnen. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihrer Feier komme und bin die einzige Frau, die so rumläuft, dann sollten sie sich besser vergewissern, ob ihre Brandschutzversicherung noch in Ordnung ist!“  
„Keine Sorge, Miss Shego. Ich versichere ihnen es ist kein Scherz!”  
„Und noch etwas! Wenn mich irgendein Kerl antatscht, haben sie ein Clubmitglied weniger!“  
„Ich werde die übrigen Herrn darauf hinweisen, Miss Shego!“ sagte Shaw lächelnd. „Jetzt habe ich hier noch ein paar kleine Accessoires für sie, Miss Shego!“  
„Accessoires von Ihnen! Jetzt bekomm ich fast schon A… HIMMELHERRGOTT VERFLUCHT NOCH EINS …ist das echt?“  
„Natürlich, Miss Shego!“  
Shaw hatte die Schatulle geöffnet. Sie enthielten ein Diadem und ein Collier besetzt mit taubeneigroßen Smaragden: „Dr. Drakken, wollen sie es Miss Shego anlegen?“  
Mit zitternden Händen legte Drakken Shego das Collier um und setzte ihr das Diadem auf.  
Shaw wirkte sehr zufrieden: „Vortrefflich! Nun, der weitere Verlauf wird folgender sein: Ich werde jetzt zu der Feier gehen, um sie anzukündigen. Wenn sie eine Glocke hören, treten sie bitte durch diese Tür. Man wird sie dann zum Festsaal führen. Wenn sie eintreten, wird man sie respektvoll begrüßen. Etwas später werden weitere Ehrengäste eintreten. Ich bitte sie, auf Respektbezeugungen ihrerseits zu verzichten, da sie rangmäßig diesen Gästen gleichstehen!“  
„Oh, wir haben schon einen Rang?! Nun, kein Problem!“  
„Dann bis gleich!“ Shaw und die Dienerinnen verließen den Raum.  
Shego wandte sich Drakken zu: „Dr. D, nur damit sie wissen, dass wir hier unter Umständen schnell verschwinden müssen. Ich behalte diesen Schmuckkram hier!“  
„Was? Shego, Shaw hat das bestimmt nicht als Geschenk gedacht, sondern als Leihgabe!“  
„Ist mir schon klar! Ich behalt's trotzdem!“  
„Shego, wir werden jetzt zur mächtigsten Schurkenvereinigung der Welt zugelassen. Und DU willst gleich etwas bei ihnen klauen?“  
„Yep! Ich geb das nicht mehr her. Das müssen sie schon aus meinen kalten, toten Händen reißen!“  
„SHEGO!“  
Eine Glocke läutete.


	7. Chapter 7

//Wie konnte ich mich nur zu so was beschwätzen lassen!// dachte Kim. Zögernd trat sie hinter der Trennwand hervor: „Und Ron, wie find…?“  
„BOYAAAH!“  
„RON? RON! WACH DOCH WIEDER AUF!“  
Ron war, nachdem er Kim gesehen hatte, erst mal ohnmächtig geworden.  
Kim kniete sich erst mal neben ihm hin, stützte seinen Kopf hoch und versuchte ihm Luft zuzufächeln.  
Ron schlug die Augen auf, blickte auf bestimmte Körperteile von Kim und…: “BOYAAAH!“  
„RON! HÖR AUF DAMIT! TU JETZT NICHT SO! DU HAST JA SCHON VIEL MEHR VON MIR GESEHEN!“  
„Es ist nicht das selbe, KP! Es ist nicht… Äh, Kim! Du weisst, dass du das gerade laut gesagt hast?“  
„YIKES!“ Kim errötete. Sie drehte den Kopf den beiden Dienerinnen zu, die ihr beim Anziehen geholfen hatten. Diese blickten aber ausdruckslos vor sich hin.  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und Emma trat ein. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine reich verzierte Schatulle. Sie sah Ron am Boden liegen und Kim über ihn gebeugt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable! Ich würde sagen, sie haben NACHHER für so was genug Zeit!“  
Wäre Kim jetzt mit dem Extrakt einer bestimmten Orchideen-Art eingesprüht gewesen, sie wäre wohl auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie auf. Auch Ron rappelte sich hoch.  
„Wie ich sehe haben sie sich umgezogen, Miss Possible!“ sagte Emma, wobei in ihrer Stimme eine leichte Missbilligung zu liegen schien. Jeder Satz, jede Bewegung die Emma machte, war in langen Sitzungen vorbereitet und auf seinen psychologischen Wert getestet worden. Am Anfang hatte Emmas Strategie darauf abgezielt Kim zu provozieren und wütend zu machen, sodass eine Situation zustande kam, wo Kim aus purem Trotz Kleider anzog, die sie sonst niemals in der Öffentlichkeit getragen hätte. Jetzt lief es darauf hinaus, Kim zu beschämen, sich auf das prüde Mid-West-Mädchen, was in ihr steckte, einzuschießen, um sie, bis die Stunde der Entscheidung nahte, unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Nun, da sie jetzt ja anscheinend doch kein Problem damit haben, diese Sachen anzuziehen, kann ich ihnen wohl auch dieses hier übergeben!“ Sie öffnete die Schachtel.  
„IST NICHT WAHR! Das... das kann ich doch nicht anlegen. Das ist doch viel zu wertvoll!“  
„Da haben sie sogar recht, Miss Possible!“ sagte Emma, bemüht einen Hauch Verachtung in ihre Stimme zu legen.

......................

„Nervös, Dr. D?“  
„Hm, ein bisschen!“  
„Da hab ich einen Tipp. Stellen sie sich alle Gäste im Saal nackt vor. Ich schätze bei den Frauen wird dies nicht schwierig sein!“  
„Das ist NICHT hilfreich, Shego!“  
Drakken war sowieso schwer in Sorge wegen der „Beule“ in seiner Hose. Den Hut musste er ja jetzt auf dem Kopf tragen. Verstohlen blickte er zu Shego rüber (was für die Situation nicht besonders hilfreich war).  
//Wow! Trotz dieser... Sachen, sieht Shego mit diesem Schmuck wie eine Königin aus. Wenn ich erst mal die Welt erobert habe, dann werde ich ihr... äh... repräsentative Aufgaben übertragen. Ich meine, mit so einer Frau an der Seite sieht man selbst viel beeindruckender aus!//  
Drakken beschloss, heute nicht jedem Gast, der fragte ob zwischen ihm und Shego was war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zumindest wenn Shego nicht in der Nähe war.  
Sie hörten aus dem Saal, wie der Diener mit dem Stab sprach: „Ladies und Gentlemen! Ich kündige an, Miss Shego und Dr. Drakken!“  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Shego betraten den riesigen, hell erleuchteten Saal, in dem sich einige hundert Gäste aufhielten. Und tatsächlich: Alle Männer trugen Kleidung des 18. Jahrhunderts und alle Frauen trugen soviel oder so wenig wie Shego. Die weiblichen Gäste konnte man dadurch von den Dienerinnen unterscheiden, dass sie Umhänge trugen. Was Shego nicht auffiel war, dass keine der weiblichen Gäste die Farben Rot oder Grün trug.  
Da begann ein Orchester aufzuspielen. Und alle männlichen Gäste verbeugten sich und alle weiblichen Gäste machten einen Knicks vor Shego und Drakken.  
//Wow! Die behandeln Dr. D wirklich wie einen König!// dachte Shego erstaunt.  
Damit irrte sie sich. Diese Ehrenbezeugungen galten nicht Drakken. Sie galten ihr selbst.  
Der neuen Fairy Queen.

....................

Emma war auf dem Weg zum Ballsaal. Sie war überzeugt, dass Kim und Ron vorerst keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen würden.  
//Mein weißer Mitkönig hat natürlich recht. Dieser magisch-mystische Kram ist ziemlich kompliziert. All diese Vorgaben und Traditionen, die man beachten muss!// dachte sie.  
Die „Weißen“ waren im Club traditionell für die Wissenschaft zuständig, die „Schwarzen“ für die Mystik. Trotzdem musste Emma zugestehen, dass ihr die Sache ziemlichen Spaß machte. Sie war in der Frage der Prophezeiung eigentlich eine Skeptikerin, aber dies war alles doch sehr faszinierend.  
Emma fiel auf, dass der Flur durch den sie ging, langsam dunkler wurde. Sie bleib stehen. Und sah sich um: „Selene? Bist du das?“  
„Ja, Emma!“ Die schwarze Königin trat aus den Schatten.  
„Warum bist du noch nicht im Ballsaal!“  
„Du weisst doch, ich komme immer gern erst, wenn alle anderen da sind!“  
„Ich hoffe, du bist satt und jagst den Gästen keinen Schreck ein!“ Emma sprach mit Selene wie mit einer Freundin, die bei Partys gern mal einen über den Durst trank. Eine erstaunliche Gelassenheit, wenn man bedachte, dass Emma wusste WAS Selene war.  
„Emma, ich mach das schon seit einer langen Zeit. Ich hab mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Außerdem habe ich eine Dienerin gehabt!“  
„Lebt sie noch?“  
„Ist das wichtig?“  
„Eigentlich nicht!“  
Selene starrte Emma an. Emma wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde, trotzdem fragte sie:  
„Sonst noch was?“  
„Ich hab doch so gerne Nachtisch!“  
Emma schüttelte den Kopf: „Selene, ich muss doch gleich topfit sein!“  
„Nur ein bisschen!“ Selenes Stimme klang fast bettelnd.  
Emma lächelte: „Na gut! Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen!“  
Selene trat auf Emma zu. Schon bevor sie sie berührte, spürte Emma wie die Erregung in ihr aufstieg. Wie ein kühler Luftzug fuhren Selenes Hände über Emmas Körper. Emma schloss die Augen und öffnete den Mund. Schon spürte sie Selenes Zunge. Oh ja, es war sehr angenehm, dass musste man IHNEN lassen. Emma spürte wie sie feucht wurde, aber sie blieb doch kontrolliert. Sie öffnete die Augen und drängte Selene weg.  
„Jetzt ist wirklich genug!“  
„Wie schade! Heut Nacht vielleicht?“  
„Ich denke heut Nacht haben wir beide genug zu tun!“  
„Du auch?“ frage Selene erstaunt.  
„Sagen wir mal, ich möchte eine Feldstudie betreiben. Ich hab da ein interessantes Objekt in Aussicht!“  
„Vielleicht danach?“  
„Du bist ein schrecklicher Nimmersatt!“  
Selene lachte und verschwand in den Schatten.  
Emma schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie zum ersten Mal Selene begegnet war, hatte sie natürlich etwas Angst gehabt. Welcher Mensch hätte das nicht. Wenn man mit IHNEN aber mehr zu tun hatte, merkte man nach einiger Zeit, dass die Untoten eigentlich alles ziemliche Kindsköpfe waren


	8. Chapter 8

Kim und Ron standen im roten Raum und warteten auf die Glocke. Beide schwiegen und versuchten etwas verlegen sich nicht anzustarren. Kim hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und erweckte den Eindruck jeden Moment im Boden versinken zu wollen.  
Erstaunlicherweise fand auch Ron die Situation nicht mehr sehr anregend. Er sah, wie unwohl sich Kim fühlte und der Gedanke, dass Kim gleich von einem Haufen fremder Männer angestarrt werden würde, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Und der Schmuck den Kim trug, das Diadem und das Collier (beides aus Rubinen), verstärkte das noch. Vor allem mit dem Collier sah Kim irgendwie aus wie ein Blutopfer.  
Zögernd sagte er: “Kim, vielleicht sollten wir einfach verschwinden!“  
„Verschwinden?“  
„Ja! Wir ziehen uns wieder um und gehen. Ich meine, das Ganze ist doch irgendwie krass-krank!“  
Kim zögerte. Im Grunde hatte Ron ja recht. Es war sogar offensichtlich das er recht hatte. Es war auch nicht so, als ginge es jetzt darum die Welt zu retten. Wenn der Club kein Problem damit hatte, dass sie und Ron an dieser Feier teilnahmen, konnte ja unmöglich irgendetwas Entscheidendes besprochen werden. Und trotzdem! Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Der Gedanke vor Emma Frost zu kneifen war ihr unerträglich. Allein die Vorstellung ihren verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn sie ihr sagte, dass sie gehen wollte, war genug, das es ihr übel wurde.  
„Ich… ich glaube, Ron, wir müssen das trotzdem durchziehen. Ich meine, die haben trotzdem irgend einen Plan hier. Und wenn wir hier weg gehen, werden wir nie erfahren, was vor sich geht. Zumindest nicht bevor es zu spät ist!“ Das war zumindest zur Hälfte wahr und die wirklichen Gründe konnte sie Ron nicht sagen. Kim hoffte nur, dass dieser Abend schnell vorübergehen würde.  
Die Glocke läutete.

.....................

Drakken fühlte sich wohl. Er war auf einer Feier von lauter reichen und mächtigen Leuten und er stand im Blickpunkt des Interesses. Nun gut, er nahm wohl schon zu Kenntnis, dass ein Großteil des Interesses Shego galt, aber hey! War doch verständlich, dass die Leute Shego bewunderten. Und das konnte sein Ansehen nur steigern, wenn er mit so einer Frau an der Seite erschien.  
Mitten in diesen frohen Gedanken, kam auf einmal das Vibrieren eines kleinen Gerätes, dass Drakken seit Jahren mit sich rumtrug.  
Drakkens Stimmung schlug von Zufriedenheit in nacktes Entsetzen um: //OH MEIN GOTT! SIE SIND HIER!//  
Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Wo waren sie? Er hatte gehört, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Auftreten so schnell waren, dass man sie mit bloßem Auge nicht mehr sehen konnte. Aber das war ein Raum voller Menschen, man musste sie doch trotzdem irgendwie bemerken. Gaben sie sich etwa als Menschen aus? Intensiv betrachtete Drakken die Frauen in seiner Umgebung. So intensiv, dass es Shego auffiel: „Kriegen sie sich mal ein, Dr. D! Sie kriegen ja Stielaugen, wenn sie die Ladys weiterhin so anstarren!“  
„Shego, dass ist es ni....!“  
„Dr. Drakken! Miss Shego!” Shaw trat an sie heran “Darf ich ihnen meinen „Mitregenten“ vorstellen? Donald Pierce, weißer König des Hellfire-Clubs!“  
Ein etwas affektiert wirkender blonder Mann in Shaws Alter trat heran. Er war anscheinend schlecht gelaunt und grüßte nur kurz, um sich danach zurückzuziehen.  
Drakken starrte ihm überrascht nach. Als Pierce an sie herangetreten war, war der stille Alarm des Gerätes fast ausgerastet, jetzt, wo er weg ging, ließ es nach.  
Gedankenverloren stellte Drakken das Gerät aus.  
„Dr. D! Ist irgendwas? Sie gucken so in die nächste Woche!“ sagte Shego.  
„Wie? Oh, äh... nein, es ist nichts, Shego!“ Drakken beschloss, Shego vorerst nicht darüber zu informieren, dass Donald Pierce entweder ein Roboter oder ein Cyborg war.

.......................

Shego hätte es nie zugegeben, aber ein bisschen befangen fühlte sie sich schon. Nun, sie war zwar nicht die einzige Frau, die halbnackt hier herumlief, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass sie jetzt von einer Menge Leute angestarrt wurde.  
Und nicht nur von den Männern, sondern auch von den Frauen. Na gut, auch so was konnte passieren, aber irgendwie lag bei allen etwas Seltsames im Blick. Hätten alle Shego wie ein Stück Fleisch angestarrt, dann hätte sie leichter damit umgehen können. Sie hätte einfach eine Mauer aus Verachtung für die perversen europäischen Geldsäcke um sich gelegt. Aber die Blicke schienen irgendwas anderes zu bedeuten. Shego konnte es nicht richtig einordnen. Die Blicke schienen irgendeine Erwartung auszudrücken. Als sei Shego eine Art Zeichen, dass irgendwas ausdrücken sollte.  
Und das war ihr irgendwie unheimlich.  
Shaw führte wieder jemanden heran. Eine Blondschleiche mit Silikontitten. Ihre Reizwäsche war ganz weiß und sie trug ebenfalls ein Collier und ein Diadem, besetzt mit Diamanten.  
„Darf ich ihnen jetzt meine charmante Mitregentin vorstellen? Dr. Emma Frost, die weiße Königin des Hellfire-Clubs!“  
Emma nickte kurz Shego zu und dann legte sie los: „Oh, Dr. Drakken! Sie gllaauuben ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue sie endlich kennen zu lernen!“ Dann beugte sie sich so vor, dass Drakken einen klaren Einblick in ihr Dekollete bekam.  
„Äh...!“ war das einzige, was Drakken raus bekam.  
//Was ist jetzt auf einmal los? Bin ich im falschen Film?// dachte Shego.  
„Ich bin so begeistert von ihrer Arbeit. Ihre Welteroberungspläne zeugen von einer so unkontrollierten Genialität, es ist kaum zu glauben. Vor allem ihr Plan mit den Diabolos. Fantastisch einfach!“ sagte Emma und trat dabei immer näher an Drakken heran.  
//Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Die Tussi macht Dr. D an!// Shegos Blick verfinsterte sich. Nicht das sie eifersüchtig war, nein, auf keinen Fall, nicht bei Dr. D, aber... aber das konnte „Blondie“ ja nicht wissen. Immerhin war Shego hier als Dr. D´s Begleitung. Diese Emma hatte kein Recht sich so an Dr. D ranzuschmeißen.  
Drakken hatte sich inzwischen soweit wieder gesammelt, dass er Emma antworten konnte: „Äh, sehr freundlich, Dr. Frost!“  
„Sagen sie doch Emma zu mir, Drakkie!“  
//DRAKKIE! Das war krass und krank!//  
„Was für eine Art Doktor sind sie eigentlich, EMMA!“ sagte Shego gepresst.  
„Oh! Ich bin Doktor der Psychologie, MISS GO!“  
Drakken merkte, dass er sich auf einmal in einer potentiellen Feuer-Frei-Zone befand…  
„Äh, wie wäre es, wenn ich den Damen ein Glas Champagner besor....!“  
„Eine Nervenklempnerin also!“  
„So könnte man sagen! Wie ich höre sind sie ausgebildete Kindergärtnerin, Miss Shego!“  
„LEHRERIN FÜR HOCHSCHULE!“  
Drakken fing still an zu beten. Da wurde er vom Gong gerettet, bzw. von dem Diener mit dem Stab.  
Dieser stieß denselbigen dreimal auf und verkündete: „Ladies und Gentlemen! Ich kündige an, Kimberly Ann Possible und Ronald Stoppable!“  
„WAS!“ ertönte es in doppelter Ausführung.


	9. Chapter 9

Drakken traute seinen Augen nicht. Da standen sie im Eingang. Seine Erzfeinde. Der Hanswurst und vor allem natürlich Kim Possible. Kim Possible in roter Reizwäsche, um genauer zu sein.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fuhr er Shaw an.  
„Also, Dr. Drakken, sie werden viel...!“  
„WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?“  
„Ganz einfach, Dr. Drakken. Die beiden versuchten auf unser Gelände einzudringen!“  
„Ach so! Sie haben sie gefangen genommen. Gute Arbeit, muss ich sagen!“  
„Nein, wir haben sie eingeladen!“  
„WAS?!“  
„Wir dachten es sei für unsere Mitglieder amüsant, auch gleich ihre Erzfeinde kennen zu lernen!“  
„AMÜSANT!“  
Shaw lächelte: „Dr. Drakken, obwohl heutzutage unsere Interessen global sind, bleibt es erste und vornehmste Pflicht unseres Clubs unseren Mitgliedern neue und anregende Dinge zu zeigen. Außerdem habe ich ja kurz erwähnt, dass die Grundsätze unseres Clubs dualistischer Natur sind. Man kann also durchaus sagen, die Tradition gebietet es, dass, wenn sie hier unsere Gäste sind, auch ihre Erzfeinde unsere Gäste sein müssen!“  
„ALSO HÖREN SIE MAL! ALLMÄHLICH GEHT MIR IHRE TRA....!“  
„JA, JA, JA, GESCHENKT!“ unterbrach Shego Drakken. „Kommen wir mal zu den wichtigen Dingen! Wie haben sie das gemacht?“  
„Was gemacht, Miss Shego?“  
„Das Kimmie in solchen Sachen rumläuft! Das macht sie doch niemals freiwillig! Also was ist es? Ein Gedankenkontrollchip? Oder haben sie sie unter Drogen gesetzt?“  
„Natürlich nicht, Miss Shego! Miss Possible hat diese Sachen freiwillig angezogen!“  
„Achso, freiwillig! Ich verstehe! Was ist es dann? Haben sie ihre kleinen Brüder geschnappt? Tickt unter Middleton eine Atombombe?“  
Jetzt schaltete sich Emma ein: „Ich versichere ihnen, Miss Go, wir nutzen solche primitiven Methoden nicht. Miss Possible trägt dies tatsächlich völlig freiwillig, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht selber nicht erklären kann warum. Dazu bedarf es nur etwas... Seelenklempnerei!“  
Shego starrte Emma an. Dann nickte sie ziemlich beeindruckt mit dem Kopf. „Also wenn das wirklich stimmt, Emma, dann sind sie verdammt gut!“  
„Danke, Miss Go!“  
“So, jetzt muss ich das machen, in dem ziemlich gut bin. Emma, während ich beschäftigt bin, hängen sie bitte nicht ihre Titten in Dr. D´s Gesicht. Das verträgt sein Blutdruck nicht!“  
„Äh… Shego? Was hast du vor?“ fragte Drakken unsicher.  
„Kommen sie, Dr. D! Da steht die Prinzessin. Angezogen wie eine Nutte. Es ist geradezu meine heilige Pflicht, zur ihr hinzugehen und sie zu verarschen!“  
„Shego nein! Shego war... oh Mann oh Mann!“ Drakken schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Da hörte er hinter sich Emmas Stimme zwitschern:  
„Drakkie, sie wollten mir doch ein Glas Champagner bringen!“  
„Okay, okay!" Drakken ging niedergeschlagen zum Sektbuffet und kam mit drei Gläser pro Hand zurück.  
"Äh, Drakkie! Ein Glas hätte genügt!"  
"Sie verstehen nicht, Emma! Bald werden das die einzigen Gläser sein, die heil sind!"

...........................

Kim wollte sich in ein Schneckenhaus verkriechen. Sie stand mit Ron immer noch im Eingang und fühlte die Blicke von Hunderten von Leuten auf sich. Was mussten das alles für kranke Menschen sein. //Kann es denn noch schlimmer werden!// Natürlich ja!  
„Kim! Sieh mal wer da kommt!“ sagte Ron ängstlich.  
„Is nicht wahr!“  
Es war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass Shego hier sein musste. Shego und Drakken waren ja eigentlich der Grund dafür, dass Kim und Ron jetzt auch auf dieser Feier waren. Aber in dem ganzen Hin und Her mit Emma, war es Kim nicht mehr so richtig bewusst gewesen.  
Jetzt war es aber wieder klar da, da Shego schnurstracks auf Kim und Ron zukam. Das sie die selben Sachen trug wie Kim und die anderen Frauen im Saal (halt nur grün) hätte es für Kim vielleicht leichter machen sollen, aber dies war nicht der Fall.  
Shego grinste wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte: „Oho! Wird jetzt das Lolita-Dessert serviert?“  
Kim knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Shego fuhr fort: „Eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, Kimmie. Ist das hier dein neuer Nach-der-Schule-Job?“  
„Nein, ich hab immer noch den alten. Aufpassen, das ihr Spinner nicht die Weltherrschaft an euch reißt!“  
„Und dass ist dein neues Missionsoutfit?“  
„SPIEL HIER NICHT DIE ÜBERLEGENE! DU LÄUFST JA AUCH SO RUM!“  
„Ja! Aber ich kann so was tragen!“  
„ACH JA! Nun, ich schätze du hast recht. Entsprechend dem englischen Geschmack!“  
„Was soll jetzt das heißen?“ fragte Shego misstrauisch.  
„Ich denk nur an die Ladies in der Benny-Hill-Show!“  
Shego kannte diese Fernsehsendung auch und verstand was gemeint war: „WILLST DU ANDEUTEN ICH SEI ZU DICK?“  
„FETT WÄRE DAS RICHTIGE WORT!“  
„DU DÜRRES BRETT DU! FEUER FREI! »  
Mit einem Salto wich Kim Shego’s Plasmastrahl aus. Ron sprang in Deckung. Kim wich durch Rad schlagen weiteren Plasmablitzen aus und ging in Kampfposition. Shego setzte zum Angriff an... und erstarrte plötzlich in der Bewegung. Verdutzt blickte Kim sich um und sah was Shego einhalten ließ. Die übrigen Gäste schienen keineswegs entsetzt über den ausbrechenden Kampf zu sein. Nein, freudig erregt, geradezu gierig starrten sie Kim und Shego an und hofften wohl, dass der Kampf jetzt richtig los gehen würde.  
Shego ging auf Kim zu und sagte: „Die denke wohl, dass soll ’ne Show sein!“  
„Ja!“  
„Dazu hab ich keine Lust!“  
„Ich auch nicht!“  
„Also ich... HEY! DIE TATSCHT DOCH SCHON WIEDER DR. D AN!“ Shego ging davon in Richtung Drakken und Emma.  
Kim starrte ihr verwirrt nach. Ron kam zu ihr: „Ist alles in Ordnung, KP?“  
Kim sah, wie die Gäste sie noch immer anstarrten, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, die sie nicht interpretieren konnte.  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung!“ sagte sie.

...................

Im Grunde machte der Abend Shego keinen richtigen Spaß mehr. Abgesehen von der Kleidung schien es eine eher langweilige Gesellschaft zu sein. Und sie musste dauernd um Dr. D rum sein, um Emma abzuschrecken. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch mit Kimmie prügeln sollen, dann hätte es zumindest etwas Abwechslung gegeben. In dem Moment gab es auf einmal Abwechslung. Shego spürte eine Hand an ihrem Hintern. Jemand war anscheinend lebensmüde. Shego wirbelte herum, ließ ihre Fäuste aufflammen und... stutzte.  
Sie hatte mit einem Mann gerechnet. Stattdessen stand da eine hochgewachsene Frau, ein gutes Stück größer als Shego. Mit ihrer bleichen Haut und ihren rabenschwarzen Haaren schien die Frau fast etwas ähnlich auszusehen wie Shego. Sie war schwarz gekleidet und trug Diadem und Collier mit schwarzen Opalen besetzt. Irgendwas war seltsam an der Frau. Irgendwas an ihr ließ in dem Teil von Shegos Gehirn, den wir Menschen mit unseren kleinen Säugetiervorfahren gemeinsam haben, die Alarmsirenen hochgehen: GEFAHR! RAUBTIER! FLIEHEN!  
Shego stand da und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Die Frau fing an zu sprechen:  
„Hallo, Miss Shego! Mein Name ist Selene. Ich bin die schwarze Königin!“ Ihre Stimme klang wie ein Wispern des Windes und schien gar nicht zu einem Menschen zu gehören.  
Shego gewann ihr Fassung zurück: „ICH HABE SHAW GESAGT, WER MICH ANTATSCHT, KRIEGT ÄRGER!“  
„Oh, Miss Shego, sie haben gesagt, ein Kerl, der sie antatscht, kriegt Ärger. Möglicherweise habe ich das falsch interpretiert!“  
„DAS HABEN SIE GANZ SICHER!“  
„Dann möchte ich mich vielmals entschuldigen. Allerdings gibt es ja einige Gerüchte über sie und ihre kleine rothaarige Gegnerin!“  
„GLAUBEN SIE NICHT JEDEN QUATSCH DER IM INTERNET STEHT, WENN SIE KEINEN ÄRGER HABEN WOLLEN!“  
„Ganz recht, Miss Shego, ich werde mich in Zukunft daran halten!“ sagte Selene und zog sich zurück.  
Shego ließ es dabei bewenden. Sie war erst mal froh, dass diese seltsame Person verschwand.  
Langsam wünschte sie sich, diese Feier ginge zu Ende.

....................................

Kim und Ron standen in der Nähe des Buffet und versuchten nicht aufzufallen. Der einzige der sich amüsierte war Rufus, der sich durch das Buffet futterte. Weder die Gäste noch die Diener schien das zu stören.  
„Was meinst du wie lange wir bleiben sollen, Kim?“  
„Ich weiss nicht, Ron, ich we... warte mal!“  
Kim war etwas aufgefallen. Unter einem der Buffet-Tische schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Sie ging näher ran. Zuerst erkannte sie zwei Damenstiefel, die unter dem Tischtuch hervorsahen. Sie hob das Tischtuch an und erblickte eine Dienerin, die einem Gast einem am Blasen war.  
„YIKES!“ Kim sprang zurück und sah sich um. Irgendwie schienen sich in die „ganz normale“ Feier langsam ziemlich gar nicht normale Dinge einzuschleichen.  
Zwei weibliche Gäste küssten sich intensiv, einige männliche Gäste zogen eine Dienerin aus.  
Kim hatte das Gefühl, dass hier was langsam aus dem Ruder lief.

......................

„Es entsteht langsam Unruhe. Wir sollten zur nächsten Phase übergehen!“ sagte Emma.  
„Stimmt!“ erwiderte Shaw. „Machen wir der Sache ein Ende!“


	10. Chapter 10

Kim bekam jetzt richtig Angst. Das war eine Sitch, wie sie sich noch nie in einer befunden hatte. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Eine Orgie? Und waren sie und Ron tatsächlich, wie Shego gescherzt hatte, das Dessert. Sie eilte zu Ron, der anscheinend noch nichts gemerkt hatte.  
„Ron!“  
„Was ist, KP!“  
„Wir müssen hier…!“  
In diesem Moment stieß der Diener mit dem Stab diesen wieder dreimal auf: „Hört, hört! Unser höchst ehrwürdiger Meister, der schwarze König, wünscht zu uns zu sprechen!“  
Kim kannte Sebastian Shaw von den Bildern, die ihr Wade über den Hellfire-Club zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
Shaw trat hervor und sprach: „Liebe Freunde, ich schätze es ist Zeit zum nichtformellen Teil des Abends überzugehen. Ihnen sind ihre Zimmer zugeteilt, aber wie immer stehen die Räumlichkeiten und das Personal des Clubs zu ihrer „uneingeschränkten“ Verfügung. Bemühe sie sich aber, dass sie zu Sonnenaufgang noch auf ihren Beinen stehen können. Ansonsten wollen wir jetzt Abschied nehmen von unseren Gästen, die im Moment noch nicht berechtigt sind, an unseren… Affären teilzunehmen!“ Shaw hob ein Sektglas. „AUF DIE KÖNIGINNEN!“  
„AUF DIE KÖNIGINNEN!“ schalte es laut durch den Saal.  
„Müsste das nicht auf die Königin heißen?“ fragte Ron.  
„Vielleicht bezieht sich das eher auf Emma und ihre Mitkönigin als auf die Queen in London!“ antwortete Kim. Damit irrte sie sich, es bezog sich nämlich auf sie und Shego.  
Acht Diener mit Kerzenleuchtern traten in den Saal. Vier gingen zu Kim und Ron und vier zu Drakken und Shego.

........................

„Also irgendwie find ich das jetzt unhöflich, dass die uns jetzt einfach so rausgekehrt haben!“  
„Ach Dr. D, sind sie SOOOO enttäuscht, dass sie Ehm-mah nicht besteigen können. Seien sie froh drüber, an der hätten sie sich was abgefroren!“  
„Besteigen? Abgefroren? Wovon redest du eigentlich, Shego?“  
Shego starrte Drakken ins Gesicht und entdeckte tatsächlich nichts anderes als vollkommene Ahnungslosigkeit.  
„Jetzt mal in echt, Doc! Sie haben nicht gemerkt, dass da jetzt gleich das große Rudelbumsen losgehen soll!“  
„Rudelbumsen? Wie mei....WAS?“  
„Endlich ist der Groschen gefallen!“  
„D...das ist ein wirklich geschmackloser Witz von dir, Shego!“  
„Dr. D! Einige waren sich am ausziehen. Wenn sie nicht schon mitten in der Action waren. Ich dachte schon, gleich müssen wir uns den Weg rauskämpfen!“  
„Das, das kann einfach nicht sein. Das muss doch ein Missverständnis sein. Hey, sie da!“ Drakken sprach einen der ihnen vorausgehenden Diener an.  
„Ja, Sir!“  
„Stimmt das, was Shego gerade gesagt hat!“  
„Sir, es ist bei uns nicht üblich die Gespräche der Gäste zu belauschen. Deshalb weiss ich nicht, was Ma´am gerade zu sagen beliebten!“  
„Ich will nur wissen, stimmt es dass…äh...dass die anderen…?“  
„Meinen sie die Mitglieder, Sir?“  
„Ja, äh, dass die Mitglieder gerade die, die Blümchen und Bienchen-Sache machen!“  
Der Diener zeigte aufrichtige Verwunderung: „Äh, Sir, wir haben zwar Blumendekoration im Saal, aber es dürften sich keinerlei Insekten dort befinden!“  
„Nein, nein, ich meine, tun die Anderen jetzt, äh, Versteck die Wurst spielen!“  
„OH MEIN GOTT! ER WILL WISSEN OB DAHINTEN JETZT NE ORGIE STATTFINDET!“ schrie Shego, die Drakkens schamhaftes Um-den-Brei-reden nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Oh ja! Das tut es, Ma´am! Aber nur für Mitglieder!“ sagte der Diener, offensichtlich froh Drakken und Shego behilflich sein zu können.  
„Oh...mein…Gott!“ Drakken war wie vom Donner gerührt.  
„D-d-das ist kein Club für uns, Shego! Ich...ich habe meine Prinzipien. Welteroberung, Okay! Aber so ein Schweinskram! Nein! Nicht mit Mörtel Lipskys Sohn!“  
„Dr. D! Ich bin irgendwie sehr froh, dass sie das so sehen!“  
Eine Weile gingen sie still mit den Dienern durch die Flure. Dann sagte Shego: „Äh, wo gehen wir jetzt eigentlich hin?“

...................

„.....das ist definitiv nicht der Weg zu dem Zimmer, wo unsere Sachen sind! Wo führen sie uns hin?“ fragte Kim scharf.  
„Zu ihrem Schlafgemach, Miss!“ antwortete einer der Diener.  
„WAS? Hören sie, wir haben nicht vor hier zu übernachten. Geben sie uns unser Sachen, wir ziehen uns um und dann verschwinden wir!“  
„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Miss!“  
„NICHT MÖGLICH? HÖREN SIE, SIE KÖNNEN UNS HIER NICHT FESTHALTEN!“  
„Niemand hält sie hier fest, Miss! Es ist nur jetzt unmöglich, ihnen ihre Sachen zurück zugeben, da sie gerade gereinigt werden!“  
„GEREINIGT!“  
„Ja, Miss! Es schien notwenig zu sein!“ sagte der Diener mit einer eisigen Höflichkeit, die anzudeuten schien, dass Kim und Ron sich mit ihren Sachen in einem Schweinestall gewälzt hatten. „Sie werden sie morgen frisch gewaschen und gebügelt zurück erhalten!“  
„Mann, dass ist ja ein Service. Alle Achtung!“  
„ROON!“  
„Wenn sie aber nicht hier zu übernachten wünschen, Miss, dann werde ich für sie eine Übernachtung im Gasthof in Doomsdayle arrangieren. Ihre Sachen werden wir ihnen dann Morgen zusenden!“  
„UND WAS SOLL ICH DANN SOLANGE ANZIEHEN?“  
„Die Sachen die sie im Moment tragen sind ein Geschenk des Hauses!“  
„ICH KANN DOCH IN DIESEN SACHEN NICHT RAUSGEHEN!“  
„Ich bin sehr betrübt, Miss!“  
Kim war nahe an einem hysterischen Anfall. Beruhigend sagte Ron zu ihr: „Kim, vielleicht übernachten wir doch hier. Ist am einfachsten. Ich meine, was soll schon passieren!“  
Kim seufzte. Ihr fiel da so einiges ein.  
„Sir, Miss! Wir sind da!“ sagte der Diener. „Ihr Schlafgemach!“  
„Für, für uns zusammen?“ frage Kim errötend. Sie wollte natürlich mit Ron zusammen sein, aber das es so offen durchgeführt wurde, war ihr irgendwie peinlich.  
„Es wurde davon ausgegangen, Miss, dass es ihnen so lieber ist. Allerdings wenn sie wünschen, kann ich für den jungen Herrn noch ein Zimmer herrichten lassen!“  
„Nein! Nein, dass wird nicht notwendig sein!“  
„Bist du sicher, KP, ich könnte...!“  
„Nein, Ron! Ich will das du bei mir bleibst!“ sagte Kim, obwohl sie sich schrecklich vor den Blicken der Diener genierte.  
„Dann bitte ich sie einzutreten.“  
.............

„Sir, hier ist ihr Zimmer!“ Drakken betrachtete unruhig die Tür.  
„Äh, schön! Aber was ist mit Shego!“  
„Na, ich bekomm doch wohl mein eigenes Zimmer! Sie haben doch nicht gedacht, dass ich bei ihnen schlafe!“  
„Genau, Ma`am! Wir werden sie jetzt zu ihrem Zimmer geleiten!“  
„Aber es ist doch in der Nähe? Ich meine für den Fall das was ist!“  
„Jetzt seien sie nicht so ein Angsthase, Dr. D. Wenn sie mich brauchen können sie ja pfeifen. Sie können doch pfeifen?"

............................................

Die Könige und Königinnen des Hellfire-Clubs hatten sich im Arbeitszimmer des schwarzen Königs versammelt.  
„Wann ist diese Farce endlich zu Ende?“ sagte Pierce ärgerlich. Er glaubte nicht an die Prophezeiung. Und ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Shaw praktisch mit Hilfe der Frauen den Club allein beherrschte.  
„Geduld, Donald!“ sagte Selene „Magie braucht ihre Rituale. Nur dann funktioniert sie!“  
„Und wir haben das meiste schon abgehakt!“ sagte Emma. „Wir haben ihnen als Königinnen gehuldigt und jetzt müssen wir ihnen noch Unterkunft gewähren, bis die Stunde des Phönix naht!“  
„Wir müssen aber auch unsere Traditionen wahren!“ sagte Shaw grinsend. „Die beiden Teenager beschäftigen sich ja selber. Aber hinsichtlich unserer andern Gäste dürfen wir nicht unsere alten Sitten vergessen. Niemand schläft in Temple House allein!“


	11. Chapter 11

„Die ganze Sache ist sowieso verkorkst!“ schimpfte Pierce. „Die beiden müssen doch, zumindest biologisch gesehen, noch Jungfrauen sein!“  
„Und das sind sie nach unseren Erkenntnissen, Donald!“ sagte Emma.  
„Wie lange wird die kleine Rote das noch sein. Ich meine, zwei sexgeile Teenager in einem Zimmer!“  
„Wenn es nur darum ginge, wäre es schon vor langer Zeit passiert. Donald, ich kenne dieses Mädchen. Vielleicht besser als sie sich selbst. Ich studiere sie jetzt seit Jahren. Ein Resultat einer Erziehung, dass ihr einerseits geholfen hat ihr Potential voll auszuschöpfen, andererseits ausgesprochen puritanisch geprägt ist. Sie hat seit ihrem 12. Lebensjahr kein Problem damit, durch Laserfallen zu springen, aber reagiert extrem ängstlich hinsichtlich ihrer Sexualität. Sie hat sich schließlich in eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen geflüchtet, der sich ihr völlig unterordnet. Glaub mir, wir gehen kein Risiko ein, wenn die beiden zusammen sind. Im Moment ist es für uns sogar am einfachsten!“  
„Außerdem sind unsere Turteltäubchen unter Beobachtung!“ sagte Shaw lächelnd. Er hob einen Kristall hoch. Dieser Kristall war ein Relikt des zweiten Zeitalters. Sein Name war zu dieser Zeit längst vergessen. Eine Expedition des Clubs hatte ihn aus den Überresten eines gigantischen Turmes ausgegraben, der sich auf dem Grund des Schwarzen Meeres befand.  
„Zeig sie mir!“ sagte Shaw zu dem Kristall.

....................

Kim bemühte sich, das Wade nicht sah, was sie an hatte.  
„Wade, wir werden heute in Temple House übernachten!“  
„Übernachten? Aber wie…?“  
„Ist ’ne komplizierte Geschichte! Wir erklären es dir später. Jetzt check bitte den Raum hier mal ab, nach Kameras oder Wanzen!“  
„Gut! Dreh dich mit dem Kimmunicator!“ Ein Scanstrahl fuhr aus dem Kimmunicator und begann die Wände und die Einrichtung abzutasten. Kim drehte sich langsam, damit das ganze Zimmer erfasst wurde. Dann ging sie in das anliegende Badezimmer und wiederholte dort den Vorgang.  
„Nichts! Die Räume sind sauber!“  
„Nun, dann müssen wir zumindest nicht mit Voyeuren rechnen. Wie steht es übrigens mit der Verbindung? Es scheint keine Störung mehr zu geben!“  
„Nein, alles wieder in Ordnung! So, was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Ich und Ron werden heute hier übernachten! Ich weiss jetzt wirklich nicht, ob diese Leute hier im Ernst etwas planen. Im Moment scheint das mit Drakken und Shego vor allem eine Art kranker Scherz gewesen zu sein!“  
„Wie meinst du das, Kim?“ fragte Wade verwundert.  
„Wir erklären es dir, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Wir melden uns dann morgen wieder, wenn vorher nichts passiert!“  
„Okay! Äh, schläfst du und Ron im selben Zimmer?“  
„JA! EIN PROBLEM DAMIT?!“  
„Nein! Over und aus!“  
Wades Bild auf dem Kimmunicator erlosch.  
Einen Moment stand Kim still in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dann spürte sie einen zarten Kuss auf ihrem Nacken und wie eine Hand in ihr Höschen fuhr.

.................

„Vortrefflich!“ sagte Shaw. „Genauso wie wir es vorausgesehen hatten. Sie hat mit dem kleinen fetten Computerfreak gesprochen. In den nächsten Stunden erwartet sie wohl keine neue Nachricht von ihm. Wir haben also ein Zeitfenster!“  
Er legte den Kristall auf ein Kissen, schritt zum Telefon und hob den Hörer ab: „Jarvis, sie können unsere Leute in Middleton informieren, dass sie sich die beiden „Vögelchen“ schnappen können. Und dann fahren sie die Störsender wieder auf volle Kraft. Kein Signal, das wir nicht kontrollieren, darf durchkommen!“  
Zufrieden legte er den Hörer auf. „So, in wenigen Stunden werden die Geiseln hier sein. Bis dahin ist jetzt erst mal unsere gute Selene dran!“  
Selene lächelte: „Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich mich an diese sehr angenehme Aufgabe mache!“  
Selene verließ den Raum.  
Shaw wandte sich an Pierce: „Donald, machen sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Gehen sie sich amüsieren, solange wir Zeit haben. Ihr neuer Körper ist doch dazu in der Lage. Und wenn morgen alles funktioniert, wird die Welt uns gehören. Und wenn nicht, werden sie wohl keine Bedenken haben, vor den Lordkardinälen meine Abdankung zu fordern!“  
Pierce ballte die Fäuste, drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging hinaus.  
„Du gehst ein ziemliches Risiko ein, Sebastian!“ sagte Emma. „Falls die ganze Sache sich doch a la Humbug herausstellt?“  
„Du zweifelst an der Prophezeiung?“  
„Ich bin nun mal die weiße Königin. Zuständig für Wissenschaft!“  
„Nun, vertrau mir! Sollte es wider Erwarten kein Ergebnis geben, dann wird der gute Donald keine Gelegenheit haben, sich zu beschweren. Er ist sowieso kein guter Teamspieler!“  
„Wenn es dazu kommt, hätte ich vielleicht einen Ersatzmann in petto! Unter der richtigen Anleitung, wird er sehr nützlich und leicht zu kontrollieren sein!“  
Shaw runzelte die Stirn: „Du scheinst an dieser Sache sehr interessiert zu sein?“  
„Für mich als Psychologin ist die Sache einfach zu faszinierend!“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du jetzt bei mir bleibst!“ Er strich mit der Hand über den Kristall. „Man wir uns heute eine Show liefern!“  
„Nun, ich werde dir auch eine Show liefern. Und danach werde ich wieder zu dir kommen. Solange lass doch Thalia zu dir rufen, um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben!“ sagte Emma, als sie den Raum verließ.  
Shaw griff wieder zum Telefon: „Schicken sie Thalia zu mir. Und sie soll ein anderes Mädchen mitbringen!“ Er legte auf und wandte sich wieder dem Kristall zu.  
„Zeig sie mir!“

...................

„Ron, was machst du?“  
„Tut mir leid, KP, du bist so heiß. Ich will dich, ich brauche dich!“ Rons Küsse liefen an Kims Schulter entlang. Seine Hand begann Kim unten zu massieren.  
„Oh, Ron, Ron, ich… ich weiss nicht!“  
„Kim, wir haben endlich mal ein Bett und ein Zimmer ganz für uns, ohne das wir damit rechnen müssen, dass deine oder meine Eltern auftauchen. Keiner beobachtet uns. Komm!“  
Kims Widerstand schmolz dahin. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr eingeschüchtert durch die Sachen, die sie trug, sondern sie fühlte sich sexy und begehrenswert. Sie ließ sich von Ron zum Bett führen und legte sich hin. Ron zog ihr Höschen aus. Als sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, jauchzte Kim auf.

...................

Shego lag wach in ihrem Bett. Die seltsamen Ereignisse des Tages ließen ihr keine Ruhe und sie versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Da hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.  
Dachte da etwa einer von der Orgie er könnte bei ihr landen? Sie ließ eine ihrer Hände aufflammen. Wenn da draußen jemand was Krummes vorhatte, würde sie ihm heimleuchten!  
Dann hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme fragen: „Ron, bist du hier?“  
Kimmie? Was machte die den hier?  
„Nein! Kein Hanswurst hier!“ sagte Shego.  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Im Licht der grünen Flammen sah Shego wie Kim den Kopf hereinsteckte: „Shego, bist du das?“  
„Wer den sonst! Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich, ich suche Ron! Man hat uns in verschiedene Zimmer gelegt!“  
„Nun, hier ist er nicht!“  
Kim öffnete die Tür ganz. Shego schluckte. Kim trug nur ein Negligé aus rosa Seide, durch das man wirklich alles sehen konnte. Anscheinend war ihr auch etwas kühl, denn man sah deutlich ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.  
„Kann ich zu dir reinkommen?“ fragte Kim zaghaft.  
„Was? Zu mir! Weshalb?“  
„Ich, ich erkläre es dir, lass mich nur gerade rein. Ich will hier nicht auf dem Flur stehen. Nicht so!“  
Shego zögerte. Aber dann sagte sie: „Okay! Komm rein!“  
„Echt?“  
„Ja, ja! Jetzt komm schon rein!“  
„Danke, Shego!“  
Shego ließ die Flammen in ihrer Hand erlöschen. Im Zimmer wurde es dunkel. So sah Shego nicht, wie „Kim“ anfing, wölfisch zu grinsen.


	12. Chapter 12

Lake Middleton, Colorado

„So gefällt mir das Warten. Gute Show!“ sagte Mr. White grinsend. Dies war gemünzt auf den Wagen, den er und Mr. Black beobachteten. Deutlich sah man ein Mädchen mit nackten Brüsten, das sich auf den Rücksitz des Wagens schnell auf und ab bewegte. Gelegentlich sah man auch einen Jungen, auf dem das Mädchen saß.  
„Wäre jetzt eigentlich der ideale Zeitpunkt zum zuschlagen!“ fuhr Mr. White fort. Da hatte er recht. Die Ufer des Lake Middleton waren Samstag Abend ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel für Pärchen, die „ungestört“ sein wollten. Allerdings war es jetzt noch ziemlich früh am Abend, sodass der Wagen alleine dort stand.  
„Wir warten auf Anweisung!“ sagte Mr. Black kurz und knapp.  
Im Wagen kam das Mädchen schreiend zum Höhepunkt.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich mit dem Typen?“ fragte Mr. White.  
Mr. Black klopfte auf seinen Pistolenhalfter.  
„Nun, dann hat er zumindest noch mal Spaß gehabt!“ sagte Mr. White.  
Mr. Black’s Handy fing an zu piepsen: „Hallo! Okay!” Er stellte es wieder aus.  
„Es geht los!“  
„Du, warte mal!“ In dem Wagen schienen das Mädchen und der Junge auf einmal heftig zu diskutieren. Die Tür sprang auf und das Mädchen wurde rausgeschubst. Dann wurden noch ihre Handtasche und die Schuhe hinterher geworfen. Der Wagen startete.  
„DU VERDAMMTER SCHEIßKERL! DU BASTARD! ICH HOFFE DIR FAULEN DEINE EIER AB!“ schrie das Mädchen.  
Mr. White lachte gackernd: “Der Typ gefällt mir! Ist ein richtiger Glückspilz!“  
Der Wagen fuhr weg.  
Ungerührt sagte Mr. Black: „Das macht es natürlich leichter für uns!“  
Schluchzend versuchte Monique ihr Kleid wieder zurecht zu machen. Warum fiel sie nur immer wieder auf solche Scheißkerle herein. Auf einmal hörte sie, wie von hinten ein Auto heranrollte. Sie drehte sich um und wurde von Scheinwerfern geblendet. Aus dem Wagen stiegen zwei Männer, die Polizeiuniformen trugen.  
„Können wir ihnen helfen, Miss?“ sagte Mr. White grinsend.

...........................

„Dr. D gehört mir!“ schrie Shego.  
„Nein, ich will Drakkie!“ keifte Emma. Die beiden Frauen wälzten sich auf dem Boden, zogen sich an den Haaren und rissen sich die wenigen Kleider die sie trugen, vom Leib.  
„Ladies, Ladies! Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Der gute Doktor steht allen zur Verfügung!“ sagte Drakken.  
Die beiden Frauen stoppten ihren Kampf und sagten in Stereo: „Wirklich?“  
„Natürlich! Ich wäre nie so grausam, mich nur an eine Frau zu binden!“  
„Oh Dr. Drakken! Sie sind ja so großzügig!“ flöteten Shego und Emma.  
„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass ihr euch meiner Großzügigkeit als würdig erweist!“  
Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass Drakkens Fantasien sehr subtil waren. Sie hatten eher einen ziemlich pubertären Zug. Aber was sollte man von jemanden erwarten, dessen Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht sich auf Robotermädchen, eine Frau aus einem anderen Universum (1) und zwei Collegebekanntschaften beschränkten, die beide nach dem Aufwachen gesagt hatten: „Oh mein Gott, war ich besoffen!“  
Jetzt hatte er den gesamten Abend unter sehr leicht bekleideten Frauen verbracht, darunter seine Assistentin Shego, die er insgeheim für eine der sexiesten Frauen überhaupt hielt und eine sehr gut aussehende Dame namens Emma hatte ihm den ganzen Abend Komplimente gemacht.  
Er musste halt Dampf ablassen! Mit dem Phantasiebild von Shego und Emma vor Augen, die ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllten, strebte er dem Höhepunkt entgegen, bis eine Stimme erklang, die, wie er entsetzt feststellen musste, NICHT in seinem Kopf erklang, sondern in der Realität.  
„Wie ich sehe Drakkie, sind sie angenehm beschäftigt!“  
„AAAAHHHHH!“ Drakken riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Ja, es stimmte! Emma stand in der offenen Tür und betrachtete offensichtlich interessiert Drakkens „Handarbeit“.  
Drakken versuchte verzweifelt sich mit der Bettdecke zu bedecken, was aber zur Folge hatte, dass er sich darin verhedderte und aus dem Bett fiel. Während er noch mit der Bettdecke kämpfte, schrie er: „DR. FROST! WAS ZUM TEUFEL TUN SIE HIER?“  
„Oh, ich wollte nur etwas mit ihnen bereden, Drakkie!  
„KÖNNEN SIE NICHT ANKLOPFEN?“  
„Dann hätte ich ja was verpasst!“  
Drakken hatte kein Problem damit, dass Emma in seinen Fantasien auftauchte. Aber die Anwesenheit der realen Emma war ihm nun mehr als unwillkommen: „VERSCHWINDEN SIE HIER! SOFORT!“  
„Nein!“ sagte Emma ganz ruhig.  
„Was nein?“  
„Ich werde hier nicht verschwinden!“  
Emma trat jetzt in das Zimmer ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

...............................

Upperton, Colorado  
Extra Dry Disco

„Ja, ja! Wir sind dran an der Sache!“ sagte Mr. Red ärgerlich in sein Handy und steckte es weg. „Die machen uns Druck! Das schwarze Vögelchen ist schon eingefangen!“  
„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass wir hier unter hunderten von Menschen sind?“ erwiderte Mr. Green.  
„Natürlich! Aber das ist denen egal. Schließlich seien wir auch darauf vorbereitet, sagen sie!“  
„Aber diese Blonde hängt die ganze Zeit bei ihr rum. Wenn wir beide schnappen, wird das vielleicht doch Aufmerksamkeit erregen!“  
„Weiss ich, weiss ich. Nun, vielleicht machen wir die beiden an und schleppen sie ab. Sagen ihnen, wir wüssten was besseres!“  
„Na, ich weiss nicht. Das Vögelchen scheint sehr wählerisch zu sein!“ er zeigte rüber zu den beiden Mädchen die sie beobachten. „Sie lässt schon wieder einen abblitzen!“

...............

„Nein, wir sind nicht interessiert. Schieb ab, du Loser!“ fauchte Bonnie den Jungen an, der gefragt hatte ob sie tanzen wollte. Geknickt verschwand der Junge in Richtung Bar.  
„Hey, ich fand den ziemlich süß. Vielleicht hätt' ich mit ihm getanzt!“ sagte Tara.  
„Der ist überhaupt nicht dein Typ!“ sagte Bonnie bestimmt.  
Tara seufzte. Sie hatte keine guten Erfahrungen damit gemacht, dass Bonnie ihr sagte, wer ihr Typ sei, aber sie wollte keinen Streit. Eigentlich waren sie ja hier, um Bonnie aufzuheitern.  
„Bonnie, ich weiss, du bist verärgert, aber können wir nicht trotzdem mit ein paar Jungs tanzen?“  
„Ich will mit keinem der Loser hier tanzen. Ich will Junior. Und man lässt mich nicht zu ihm!“  
„Bonnie, nun komm! Ist doch verständlich, dass es deinen Eltern ein bisschen zuviel ist, dass du jedes Wochenende nach Europa fliegst!“„Hey, ist schon so schwer genug, auf Junior aufzupassen. Ich meine, er ist schließlich auf einem anderen Kontinent, umzingelt von Millionen sexhungriger Europäerinnen. Und jetzt kann ich ihn nicht dran erinnern, warum ich sein Jackpot bin!“  
„Warum kommt er den nicht rüber?“  
„Geht im Moment noch nicht. Seines Vaters Anwälte verhandeln noch mit den Behörden. Er hofft das zur Abschlussfeier alles klar geht, aber er ist nun mal ein Superschurke!“  
„Er hört doch damit auf, oder?“  
„Mmhh, wissen wir nicht! Er meint, früher sei das vor allem die Kiste von seinem Vater gewesen, aber jetzt fange ihm das Ganze an Spaß zu machen. Und irgendwie ist das alles schon faszinierend!“  
„Willst du etwa auch eine Superschurkin werden, Bonnie?“ kicherte Tara.  
„Warum nicht? Besser als die Gurken, mit denen Kim sich rumschlägt, könnte ich das auf jeden Fall!“  
„Da wirst du aber Ärger mit Kim bekommen!“  
„Na und! Bei mir wird sich Kim warm anziehen müssen!“  
Tara fand die Vorstellung zu komisch. Kichernd begann sie Kims Stimme zu imitieren: „Du wirst niemals damit durchkommen, Bonnie, die Weltherrschaft an dich zu reißen!“  
Bonnie lächelte und ging auf das Spiel ein: „Das wollen wir mal sehen, Kim! Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!“ Sie ging ganz nahe an Tara ran: „Du und die Welt gehören jetzt mir und ich mach mit euch beiden, was mir gefällt!“ Und dann... küsste sie Tara. Es war nur eine kurzer Kuss, aber er überraschte und erschreckte Tara. „Ich… ich… !“ stammelte sie. „Ich muss mir mal gerade die Nase pudern!“ und lief in Richtung Waschräume.  
Bonnie starrte ihr nach. Sie war selbst überrascht! Was war da bloß über sie gekommen? Hoffentlich dachte Tara jetzt nicht...  
„Hallo Schöne, so allein hier?“ klang eine Stimme hinter ihr. Bonnie drehte sich um und starrte in das Gesicht von Mr. Green.  
„Schieb ab du… AU!“ Bonnie spürte einen Stich am Arm. Sie blickte auf Mr. Green’s Hand und sah einen Ring, aus dem ein Dorn ragte, von dem eine grüne Flüssigkeit tropfte. Auf einmal überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, so als löse sich ihr Geist von ihren Körper. Sie erwartete umzukippen, aber ihr Körper blieb stehen. Sie hatte nur irgendwie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn!  
„Komm mit, Süße!“ sagte Mr. Green grinsend. Wie eine Puppe gab Bonnie ihm die Hand und ging mit ihm zum Ausgang. In ihrem Inneren aber versuchte Bonnie zu schreien, sich loszureißen, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr einfach nicht. Mr. Red nickte zufrieden, als er Mr. Green und Bonnie kommen sah. In sein Handy sagte er: „Das Vögelchen ist gefangen!“


	13. Chapter 13

„Versteh doch, ich habe keine Angst, dass sie uns in unseren Betten ermorden. Ich… ich fürchte nur, sie könnten...!“ stammelte „Kim“. Sie saß neben Shego im Bett. Shego hatte inzwischen die Nachttischlampe angemacht.  
„…uns in unseren Betten einen Besuch abstatten?“ sagte Shego und grinste als „Kim“ errötete.  
„Nun, Kimmie, ich schätze du müsstest trotzdem in der Lage sein, dich selbst zu verteidigen!“  
„Ja, aber... aber das Ganze ist einfach so krass-krank. Deshalb will ich nicht allein sein!“  
„Und das der Hanswurst allein ist, dass ist kein Problem für dich?“  
„Ich schätze, wenn bei ihm in dieser Nacht etwas passiert, dann wird es für ihn kein Problem sein!“ sagte „Kim“ mit leichter Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.  
Shego stutzte, ging aber vorerst nicht weiter darauf ein.  
Ihre Reaktion war aber von „Kim“ sehr wohl registriert worden. //Sie hat den Köder geschluckt!// dachte „Kim“ befriedigt. Dann fragte sie sehr bestimmt: „Kann ich denn jetzt bei dir schlafen?“  
Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Shego: „Aber damit eins klar ist, ich nehme mir in meinem Bett den Platz den ich will und wenn du ein Deckendieb bist oder schnarchst, fliegst du raus. Ich habe zu lange in Gemeinschaftsschlafssälen geschlafen, um so etwas noch zu dulden!“  
„Ich schnarche nicht!“ protestierte „Kim“.  
„Da würde ich gerne mal den Hanswurst dazu befragen!“ sagte Shego trocken. „Dann komm jetzt!“  
„Kim“ schlüpfte unter die Decke.

...............

„D-D-Dr. Frost, ich m-m-m…!“  
„Wir waren doch schon bei Emma, nicht wahr, Drakkie?!“  
„E-E-Emma, ich muss darauf b-b-bestehen, dass sie sofort mein Zimmer verlassen!“  
„Können sie mir grade helfen, das Korsett hinten aufzumachen?“  
„Ja, natür... WAS?“  
„Ich fragte, können sie mir das Korsett hinten aufmachen?“  
„D-D-Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“  
„MACHEN SIE MIR DAS VERDAMMTE KORSETT AUF!“ fuhr Emma Drakken in schroffem Befehlston an.  
Mit zitternden Händen knüpfte Drakken die Schnüre des Korsetts auf.  
„Schon besser, Drakkie!“ Sie trat von ihm weg und ließ das Korsett fallen, wandte ihm aber immer noch den Rücken zu. Drakken schluckte.  
„Weisst du, Drakkie, das auf dem Empfang, das war nicht einfach nur so dahingesagt. Ich bin tatsächlich fasziniert von dir!“  
„W-W-Wirklich?“  
„Ja! Seitdem ich zum ersten Mal deine Akte gelesen habe. Wie ich dir gesagt habe, bin ich Doktor der Psychologie. Und so einen ausgeprägt klassischen Fall wie dich findet man nur selten!“  
„Klassischer Fall?“  
„Ja! Wenn du das Wortspiel verzeihst, Freud hätte seine Freude an dir gehabt. Ausgeprägter Versuch die unterdrückte Sexualität zu sublimieren. Die Angst vor der Sexualität entspringt einem sozusagen lehrbuchmäßigen Ödipuskomplex!“  
„ÖDIPUSKOMPLEX? HÖREN SIE MAL, ICH DENKE AN MEINE MUTTER NICHT IN SO EINER WEISE! GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!“  
„Kein Grund sich deswegen aufzuregen, Drakkie! Es ist sozusagen ganz natürlich. Ein kleiner Junge wächst auf, ohne Vater und nur mit seiner übervorsorglichen Mama. Seine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz macht es für ihn schwierig, Freunde in seinem Alter zu finden. Darum findet eine wirkliche Abnabelung von der Mutter nicht statt. Das sexuelle Erwachen kann kein anderes Objekt finden. Daraus entstehen schwere Schuldgefühle und der kleine Drew kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Er empfindet die eigene Sexualität als etwas falsches, bedrohliches und beginnt sie zu unterdrücken. Und damit muss sie natürlich sublimiert werden. Man fängt an, sich für böse zu halten, weil man die eigenen Gedanken als böse betrachtet. Durch den Versuch, auf wissenschaftlichem Wege Anerkennung zu erringen, die man sich beim anderen Geschlecht verwehrt, soll eine Triebabfuhr geschaffen werden. Dass das erste Hauptprojekt ist, einen weiblichen Roboter zu konstruieren, ist sehr bezeichnend!“  
Entsetzt hörte Drakken zu, wie Emma sein Seelenleben gerade mit der Fleischaxt sezierte. //Ich muss diese Irre rauswerfen!// dachte er. Aber er war wie gelähmt! Er stand (immer noch mit heruntergelassener Hose) neben seinem Bett. Er verstand natürlich, dass er Emma jederzeit aus der Tür rausschieben konnte, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit stärker war als sie, aber er konnte den Gedanken sie rauszuwerfen einfach nicht umsetzen.  
Währendessen hielt Emma weiterhin ihren Vortrag: „…als Assistentin sucht er sich eine Frau, die seinen sexuellen Fantasien entspricht, bei der er aber keinerlei Versuch einer Annäherung unternimmt, ja selbst dann nicht, als unter dem Einfluss von Emotionskontrolle sie von sich aus Interesse zeigt. Stattdessen ein überstürzter Eheantrag an eine Frau, die sich einerseits durch völlige Asexualität als auch durch ihr mütterliches Wesen auszeichnet. Eine ausgesprochen blockierte Libido, die zwar zu einem gewaltigen Ausstoß genialer Pläne führt, die aber die notwendige geistige Reife zur erfolgreichen Durchführung dieser Pläne verhindert!“ Einen Moment schwieg Emma. Dann zog sie ihren Slip aus und drehte sich um. Drakkens Herz drohte zu erstarren, wie er Emma nun nur mit Umhang und Stiefeln bekleidet vor sich sah.  
„Um diese Blockade endlich zu durchbrechen, Drakkie, kann ich dir als Psychologin nur eines raten!“  
„W-w-was denn?“  
„Du musst das dir selbstauferlegte Tabu durchbrechen. Nur dann kannst du uns wirklich nützlich sein!“  
„Tabu brechen? Wie denn?“  
„Ganz einfach! Sag Mama zu mir!“  
„WAS?“  
„Sag Mama zu mir!“  
„DASS IST KRASS-KRANK! SIE SIND JA VOLLKOMMEN WAHN…!“  
„SAG MAMA ZU MIR, DU BÖSER KLEINER JUNGE!“  
Drakken war bereits jenseits jeden Entsetzens. Stockend sagte er: „Ja, Mama!“  
„Gut! Und jetzt zieh den Pyjama aus!“  
Drakken gehorchte. Emma nahm den Pyjama und riss ihn in Streifen.  
„Hey, das ist echte Seide!“  
„HAST DU WAS GESAGT?“  
„N-N-Nein!“  
„NEIN WAS?“  
„Nein… Mama!“  
„Sehr gut! Braver Junge. Jetzt leg dich auf’s Bett und streck die Arme und Beine aus!“  
Drakken tat wie befohlen und Emma fesselte ihn mit den Pyjamastreifen ans Bett.  
„So! Und jetzt wird Mama das mit dir tun, was du kleiner Schmutzfink dir schon immer erträumt hast!“  
Ihre Hand strich über Drakkens Geschlecht, was eine sehr schnelle Reaktion zur Folge hatte. Dann stieg sie auf das Bett und setzte sich auf Drakken. Rhythmisch begann sie sich schnell auf und ab zu bewegen. Seltsamerweise war Drakkens erster Gedanke, das Shego hoffentlich jetzt nicht reinkommen würde. Er wollte nicht, das sie ihn so sah. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie sich bei ihm schnell der Höhepunkt abzeichnete. Aber bevor es dazu kam…  
„AAAHHH!“  
...drehte ihm Emma sehr schmerzhaft die Brustwarzen um.  
„DU KOMMST ERST, WENN MAMA ES ERLAUBT, DU BÖSER JUNGE! HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?!“  
Drakken verstand vollkommen


	14. Chapter 14

Shaw lag in einem Sessel und ließ sich von zwei Dienerinnen „bedienen“. Gleichzeitig starrte er in den „sehenden Stein“. Er mochte eine gute Show.

...........................

Kim bäumte sich unter Ron’s Liebkosungen auf. Ron war immer gut darin, sie zu erregen, aber jetzt kam noch das ganze „unanständige“ der Situation. Sie hier mit Ron offen in diesem Zimmer, in dieser aufreizenden Wäsche, während sonst wo in diesem Haus anscheinend Orgien gefeiert wurden, das war ohne Zweifel eine Situation, die ihre Eltern wohl nicht gebilligt hätten. Und das machte es so verdammt geil.  
//Böses Mädchen! Ich bin so ein böses Mädchen! Ich mag es ein böses Mädchen zu sein!//  
Ron streifte unterdessen die Reste seiner Kleider ab, ohne das seine Lippen Kim dabei vernachlässigten.  
//Erstaunlich wie geschickt er sich bei so was anstellt. Potential Boy!//  
Jetzt verließen Rons Lippen Kims untere Lippen und bewegten sich höher. Bevor sie protestierten konnte, spürte sie die sanfte Berührung von Rons rechter Hand an dieser Stelle. Sie fühlte Rons Glied an ihrem Schenkel und griff nach ihm. Rons Lippen waren inzwischen bei ihren Brüsten angekommen, aber sie wollte ihn richtig küssen. Mit ihrer freien Hand ergriff sie seine Haare, damit er zur ihr kam. Bald berührten sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen begannen miteinander zu spielen, während sie sich gegenseitig befriedigten. Dann aber unterbrach Ron den Kuss. Er starrte sie an. //Ernstes Gesicht// „Kim! Ich will dich! Ich will dich ganz!“  
Sie verstand was er meinte. Sie verstand was er wollte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was sollte sie sagen? Ihr Körper schien ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Sie ließ Rons Glied los und spreizte ihre Beine. Schon war Ron auf ihr. Sie spürte wie sein Glied langsam durch ihre Schamlippen drang.

...............

//Verdammt, die werden doch nicht…!!!//  
„WEG DA, IHR BLÖDEN NUTTEN!“ Shaw stieß die beiden Dienerinnen zur Seite. Seine Hand streckte sich zum Telefon. Er musste das bereitstehende Spezialkommando alarmieren, damit sie das Zimmer sofort stürmten, bevor…

................

„NEIN!“ Kim stieß Ron von sich weg. Ron stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus!  
Kim starrte in Rons enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
„Ron, es tut mir leid, aber... aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu!“  
„Aber Kim! Ich liebe dich!“  
„Ich weiss, Baby, aber… es ist noch nicht der richtige Moment für mich. Speziell nicht hier, in diesem Haus. Unter einem Dach mit diesen schrecklichen Menschen!“  
Der Ausdruck der Enttäuschung verschwand von Rons Gesicht und wurde durch einen Ausdruck der Scham ersetzt: „Es… es tut mir leid, Kim! Es ist meine Schuld. Beinahe hätte ich dich zu etwas gezwungen!“ Er wollte vom Bett aufstehen, aber Kim zog ihn zurück.  
„Ron, bitte Darling, du bist nicht schuld! Ich verstehe es und manchmal bin ich wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin. Aber egal wann es geschieht, es wird nur mit dir sein!“ Dann küsste sie ihn und alles war wieder wie vorher. Sie sanken aufs Bett zurück.

.....................

Shaw stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Das hätte leicht schief gehen können! Wenn Emma sich in dem kleinen rothaarigen Luder getäuscht hätte, wäre die ganze Sache erledigt gewesen. Aber Emma täuschte sich nie.  
Shaw bemerkte wie ihn die beiden Dienerinnen ängstlich anstarrten.: „Was glotzt ihr den so blöd? Macht euch wieder an die Arbeit!“  
Bei den beiden Teenagern schien jetzt alles in Ordnung zu sein. Gerne hätte er jetzt nachgesehen, was Emma mit dem Bläuling trieb, aber die Pflicht kam zu erst. Außerdem wollte er doch mal die grüne Schlampe in Action sehen.  
„Zeig sie mir!“  
Im Stein erschien das Bild eines Bettes mit zwei Frauen darin.

..................

Es war schon seltsam für Shego. Neben ihr im Bett lag ihre Erzfeindin. Praktisch nackt. Sie versuchte cool zu bleiben, die Sache zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie stiegen seltsame Gefühle in hier hoch. Es war als hörte sie ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf. Es wäre jetzt das Klügste gewesen, sich umzudrehen, zu schlafen und Kim für den Rest ihres Lebens damit aufzuziehen, dass sie vor Angst vor dem Boogie-Mann zu Shego ins Bett gekrochen war.  
Aber irgendetwas drängte sie, „Kim“ anzusprechen: „Schläfst du schon, Prinzessin?“  
„Nein, Shego! Noch nicht!“ Kims Stimme klang irgendwie seltsam, herausfordernd und verführerisch.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, stimmt was nicht zwischen dem Hanswurst und dir? Du hast eben so komisch über ihn gesprochen!“  
„Kim“ seufzte vernehmlich: „Nun, vielleicht hast du so was schon mal gehört! Da ist dieser Junge, der nie ein Mädchen abbekommen hat und dann hat er auf einmal eine Freundin und plötzlich entdecken alle anderen Mädchen ihr Interesse an ihm. Und er tut sie dann nicht grade verscheuchen!“  
„Ronald Stoppable? Ein Mädchenmagnet?“  
„Zwei hast du ja bereits kennen gelernt! Damals bei unserem Volleyballspiel (1)!“  
„Hm, das Ninja-Girl! Aber hey, die kleine Brünette auch? Die schien ihn gar nicht leiden zu können!“  
„Hat sie sich anscheinend anders überlegt. Die beiden waren unser Homecoming-Königspaar. Da hat sich Ron von ihr abknutschen lassen!“  
„Au weia! Nun, vielleicht solltest du dich auch ein bisschen umsehen. Andere Jungs und so weiter!“  
„Mit Jungs habe ich bisher keine gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Und sehr erfolgreich bin ich bei ihnen auch nicht. Vielleicht merken sie was bei mir und vielleicht merke ich was bei mir selbst!“  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
Statt einer Antwort kicherte „Kim“ leise. Dann sagte sie: „Ich hab zuerst eine Frage an dich, Shego. Als du Miss Go warst, kurz bevor du zurückverwandelst wurdest, wolltest du mir irgendwas sagen! Was war das?“ („Kim“ war wirklich ziemlich gut über alle Ereignisse der letzten Zeit informiert.)  
Shego erbleichte. An die Miss Go Sache wollte sie nicht erinnert werden. Barsch sagte sie: „Weiss ich nicht mehr! Ist auch egal, das war nicht ich!“  
„Tatsächlich?“ sagte „Kim“ neckisch. „Wie schade! Ich hatte das Gefühl das wir sehr gut miteinander auskamen. Und auch das hat mich etwas über mich entdecken lassen!“  
„Was denn, zum Teufel?“  
Statt einer Antwort kam „Kim“ ganz nah an Shego’s Ohr und hauchte: „Dass ich nicht unbedingt an Ron und nicht unbedingt an Jungs interessiert bin!“  
In Shego’s Kopf gingen die Alarmsirenen an (obwohl irgendwie ein Gefühl der Erregung über sie kam, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte): „Äh, Prinzessin! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, ich bin keine Lesb…MMPPF!“   
Ehe Shego es sich versah, hatte „Kim“ sie geküsst. Ihre Hände glitten wie kühler Wind unter Shegos T-Shirt und streichelten ihre Brüste. Zuerst wollte Shego sie von sich stoßen, aber das Gefühl der Erregung war zu angenehm. Shego’s Welt schien auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie hatte zwar Fantasien über sich und Kim gehabt, aber diese als reine Dominanzfantasien abgetan. Sie selbst wurde eigentlich immer ärgerlich, wenn sie im Internet auf die Behauptung stieß, Kim und sie hätten was miteinander. Aber jetzt löste jede Berührung von Kim in ihr eine Reaktion aus, die ihr überwältigend erschien. Sie konnte gar nicht anders als zu reagieren. Ihre Hände suchten jetzt auch Kim’s Körper. Ihre Lippen erwiderten die Küsse. Und deutlich klangen die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf: „Lass es geschehen, Shego… du willst es auch… es war immer da, wenn es auch niemand je bemerkt hat… es ist alles im Sub-Text!“  
Wie von selbst war Shego’s T-Shirt ausgezogen. Die beiden Frauen wälzten sich küssend auf dem Bett, die Hände wanderten nach unten. Sie berührten sich gegenseitig. Shego schrie vor Lust auf! Plötzlich schien „Kim“ innezuhalten.  
„Was… was ist?“ stammelte Shego.  
„Shego, willst du, das ich weitermache?“  
„Ja, ja! Natürlich!“  
„Willst du dies aus freiem Willen?“ Die Stimme von „Kim“ klang auf einmal merkwürdig und dunkel.  
Aber Shego bemerkte es nicht: „Ja! Mach weiter! Mach weiter!“  
„GUT!“ klang die Stimme unmenschlich. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch ertönte. Und dann begannen die Schmerzen.

........................

Es mag überraschend klingen, aber Vampire nähren sich nicht von Blut. Keine der alten Legenden berichtet davon. Sie nähren sich von der Lebenskraft der Lebenden selbst und brauchen dafür nicht den Umweg über proteinhaltige Flüssigkeiten. Das sie Blut trinken ist eine Erfindung englischer Groschenheftschreiber aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Selene wusste das. Sie selbst hatte die Schreiber dazu inspiriert.


	15. Chapter 15

Erstaunt las Wade die soeben hereingekommene E-Mail durch. Dann wählte er eine Nummer.  
„Hallo, hier Strong!“  
„Tara Strong? Hier spricht Wade Load! Du hast einen Hit auf Kim’s Homepage abgegeben. Also, was ist los mit Bonnie?“  
„Gott sei Dank, das ich euch erreicht habe. Bonnie ist verschwunden! Vor drei Stunden ist sie einfach aus der Disco, in der wir waren, weg. Angeblich in Begleitung von zwei Männern. Auf ihrem Handy antwortet sie nicht!“  
Wade räusperte sich: „Tara, kann es nicht sein, das sie mit diesen beiden Männern ausgeht? Drei Stunden an einem Freitag Abend sind nicht viel für eine Vermisstenmeldung!“  
„Das hat mir die Polizei auch gesagt. Aber Bonnie würde so was nie tun! Sie würde mich nicht in der Disco sitzen lassen und mit zwei wildfremden Männern verschwinden ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kim muss sie suchen!“  
Wade kannte Bonnie vor allem nur aus den Erzählungen von Kim (und aus Kim’s Internettagebuch) und wusste nicht so recht ob er Tara's Einschätzung teilen sollte.  
„Tara, hör zu. Kim ist grade auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks. Ich denke…“  
In diesem Moment meldete sich auf Wade’s Computer ein spezieller Alarm. Ein „Damsel in Distress“-Band lief über den Bildschirm und ein kleiner Avatar erschien, der ein dunkelhäutiges, leichtbekleidetes Mädchen darstellte, von dem eine Sprechblase ausging: „Help me!“  
„Oh mein Gott! Nein!“  
Er rief Kim’s Seite auf. Wie erwartet kam der Hit von Monique’s Eltern.

......................

Der Überschalljet drang in den britischen Luftraum ein. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten ihn von seinem Ziel, wo er seine Fracht abliefern sollte. Diese Fracht bestand aus zwei bewusstlosen Mädchen.

..............................

Wade versuchte erneut Kim zu erreichen, aber es war zwecklos. Ihr Kimmunicator antwortete einfach nicht. Er hatte die Polizei inzwischen überzeugt, dass das Verschwinden von Bonnie und Monique nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen sei. Die Polizei hatte inzwischen Monique’s Freund verhört und das Arschloch hatte zugegeben, dass er Monique vor etwa 5 Stunden am Lake Middleton rausgeschmissen hatte. Comissioner Gordon hatte Wade gesagt, dass sich alles noch aufklären konnte.  
Nun, vielleicht! Vielleicht zog Bonnie noch durch die Discotheken, vielleicht war Monique auf einem Fussmarsch zurück von Lake Middleton, vielleicht waren natürliche Phänomene dafür verantwortlich, dass er Kim nicht erreichen konnte.  
Aber wie hatte Ian Flemming mal gesagt (Wade war unter anderem auch ein James Bond-Fan): „Einmal ist nichts, zweimal ist Zufall, dreimal ist Feindeinwirkung!“  
Wade überlegte kurz. Dann suchte er alle Verknüpfungen zwischen Middleton und dem Hellfire-Club. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er das Ergebnis. Gestern war ein hypermoderner Überschalltransporter auf dem Upperton Airport gelandet. Er gehörte einer Fluglinie, die einer Firma gehörte, die wiederum einer Firma gehörte, die als Tarnfirma des Hellfire-Clubs galt.  
Wade nickte grimmig. Das sah jetzt ganz wie ein Job für die großen Jungs aus. Besser gesagt für das große Mädchen mit der Augenklappe. Wade wählte Global Justice an.

.........................

Temple House war groß und hatte viele Zimmer, von denen die meisten keine Fenster nach außen hatten. In so einem Zimmer schliefen (endlich) Kim und Ron. Trotz allem weckte der Lärm des landenden Jets Kim kurz auf. Einen Moment sah sie sich orientierungslos um. Dann erinnerte sie sich wo sie war und kuschelte sich wieder an Ron.  
//Alles in Ordnung!// dachte sie.  
In anderen Zimmern von Temple House wurde diese Meinung nicht geteilt.

.....................

Der Schmerz traf Shego wie ein Schock, aber sie war ein Sofortumschalter. Sie aktivierte ihre Kräfte, aber zu ihrem Entsetzen flammten ihre Hände nicht mit der üblichen Kraft auf, sondern brachten nur ein schwaches Leuchten zustande, das den Raum in ein grünes Licht tauchte. In diesem Licht sah sie, wie sich „Kim“ verwandelte, wie ihre Gesichtszüge verschmolzen, ihre Silhouette wuchs und ihre Haare sich verfärbten, bis Shego Selene erkannte, die sie grinsend anstarrte.  
Mit einem Satz war Shego aus dem Bett und ging in Kampfposition.  
„WAS SOLL DER SCHEISS!“ brüllte sie.  
Selene richtete sich auf dem Bett auf und sagte mit einer zischenden Stimme: „Einmal gegeben, kann die Einwilligung nicht zzzurückgezzzogen werden. Lasss esss geschehen, kleinesss Tier, und geniessse esss!“  
Shego sprang und verpasste Selene einen kräftigen Tritt gegen den Hals. Ein scharfes Knacken ertönte. Shego landete hinter Selene und ging wieder in Kampfposition. Was sie dann aber sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern erstarren. Selene’s Kopf hing in einem unnatürlichen Winkel über ihre Schulter, aber ihr Körper stand weiterhin aufrecht (was bei einem gebrochenen Genick eigentlich nicht der Fall sein sollte). Selene’s Hände ergriffen ihren Kopf und setzen ihn wieder richtig zwischen die Schultern. Dabei gab es ein Geräusch als würde etwas einrasten. Selene drehte sich um, immer noch grinsend.  
„Dasss...tat...weh!“ sagte sie mit spöttischer, unmenschlicher Stimme.  
„Oh Scheiße!“ Shego konzentrierte sich auf ihre Kräfte. Und tatsächlich schienen sie wieder voll da zu sein. Shego’s Hände flammten auf und sie feuerte einen großen Plasmaball gegen Selene. Dieser schleuderte Selene gegen die Wand... wo sie in den Schatten verschwand.  
Im Licht ihrer Flammen sah sich Shego verständnislos um. Wo war Selene hin?  
Da packten zwei Hände sie mit unmenschlicher Kraft von hinten.  
„Sssuchst du mich?“ sagte Selene höhnisch. Aus ihrem Mund fuhr ihre Zunge, 20 Zentimeter lang und sich wie eine Schlange bewegend. Bevor Shego reagieren konnte, fuhr ihr diese Zunge in den Mund und in die Kehle. Shego würgte und drohte zu ersticken. Das schmatzende Geräusch ertönte und die Schmerzen begannen wieder.

................................

Dr. Direktor war nicht da. Sie nahm an einer geheimen Stabsübung im Pentagon teil. Der diensthabende Offizier verstand aber sofort: „Keine Sorge, Mr. Load. Unsere Leute in England kümmern sich darum!“

.........

Bonnie und Monique waren immer noch bewusstlos, als man ihnen die Kleider vom Leib riss. Die Diener begannen sie zwischen den Beinen und an den Brüsten zu betatschen.  
„Was wird den das, wenn’s fertig ist?!“ klang es hinter ihnen. Ein höhergestellter Charge des Clubs betrat das Zimmer.  
„Nur ein bisschen Spaß, Chef!“ sagte einer der Diener eingeschüchtert.  
„Hier haben die Leute anscheinend zuviel Spaß! Die weiße Königin hat befohlen, dass sie nicht angerührt werden. Es sei den, ihr wollt auf eure Eier verzichten. WAR DAS KLAR?! Gut! Dann zieht sie um und bringt sie runter!“

...............

Der Diensthabende im Londoner Hauptquartier starrte überrascht auf den Bildschirm. Er hatte gerade ein Team nach Doomsdayle entsenden wollen. Aber der Computer zeigte eine Priorität 1 an. Meistens ein Zeichen dafür, das eine Aktion schon am laufen war. Freigabe konnte nur durch den Sektionschef selbst erfolgen. Dieser war aber im Moment nicht im Hauptquartier. Aber er hatte eine Nummer hinterlassen.

.....................

Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Es war, als würde Eiseskälte jeden Nerv in Shegos Körper zerstören. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich freizukämpfen. Dann zog Selene ihr aber von selbst die Zunge aus der Kehle. Wie eine Puppe hob sie Shego jetzt hoch und warf sie auf das Bett. Shego versuchte noch mal einen Plasmastrahl abzufeuern, aber ihre Hände brachten erneut nur ein schwaches Leuchten zustande: „Meine... meine Kräfte!“  
Selene lachte: „Du wirssst sssie nicht mehr brauchen!“  
Dann sprang sie Shego an. Sie packte ihre Beine und drückte sie so, dass Shego’s Schenkel auf ihre Brust gedrückt wurden. Dann packte etwas Shego’s Arme. Im schwachen Leuchten ihrer Hände sah Shego entsetzt, dass es Selene’s Füsse waren, die sich in vogelähnliche Krallen verwandelt hatten. Shego konnte sich einfach nicht befreien. Begierig betrachtete Selene Shego’s exponierte Vagina.  
„Wir werden viel Ssspasss zzzusssammen haben!“  
Selenes ekelhaft lange Zunge fuhr aus und begann Shego zu lecken. Die Schmerzen begannen wieder. Shego schrie.

..................................................

„.....nein. Es war richtig, das sie mich angerufen haben. Aber es kann im Moment keine Freigabe erteilt werden. Das würde die laufenden Operationen gefährden. Teilen sie der Zentrale mit, das wir an der Sache dran sind, das aber erst gegen Vormittag mit Ergebnissen zu rechnen ist. Ja, danke! Wiederhören!“  
Sir Plumpput, Sektionschef von GJ London, legte den Hörer auf. Nervös betrachtete er das Telefon. Zeit war gewonnen. Bis man auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks reagierte, würde die Stunde des Phönix vorbei sein. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem jungen, nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleideten Mann.  
„Ich hoffe, Shaw weiss was er tut. Sonst wird Dr. Direktor mir den Arsch aufreißen!“  
„Keine Sorge, Schatz!“ sagte der junge Mann lächelnd. „Dafür bin ich zuständig!“  
Er ließ den Bademantel fallen.

...............

Nach außen hin lag Temple House friedlich da. Was in seinen Mauern geschah, sah man nicht.  
Es würde keine Hilfe kommen.  
Unerbittlich näherte sich die Stunde des Phönix.


	16. Chapter 16

//ANMERKUNG: Die Szenen zwischen Bonnie und Monique setzen die Ereignisse meiner FF „Fantasien“ voraus. Kurz gesagt, Bonnie und Monique hatten während der Ereignisse der Episode „Captain Drakken“ eine kurze Affäre.  
Dieses Kapitel enthält auch Spoiler zu der KP-Episode "Homecoming upset"!//

 

„Bonnie? Bonnie, hörst du mich?“  
„Mmmhh!“  
„Bonnie, wach auf!“  
„Nicht jetzt, Monique. Lass mich schlafen!“ murmelte Bonnie im Halbschlaf.  
„BONNIE! Aufwachen!“  
„Mmh, du Quälgeist!“  
Bonnie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie Monique’s Stimme hörte und ließ ihre Hände wandern.  
„AAAHHH! BONNIE, HÖR AUF DAMIT! WIR SIND IN SCHWIERIGKEITEN!“  
„Wieso? Ist Mr. Barkin…?“ Und dann fiel Bonnie wieder alles ein. Die Disco, der Mann mit dem Ring und wie sie ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie riss die Augen auf!  
„AAAAHHHH!“

.....................................

„Das war doch ganz angenehm, nicht wahr, Drakkie?“  
„Äh, ja!“  
„Ruh dich jetzt mal aus, in ein Paar Stunden wirst du abgeholt!“  
„Äh, wofür?“  
„Das wirst du ja sehen!“  
„Äh, Emma, sag…!“  
„WIE HEISST DAS!“  
„I-ich mein’ natürlich, Mama. Kannst du mich losbinden?“  
„Können ja, aber wollen nicht!“

.................

Fasziniert betrachtete Selene die grünen Flammen, die ihre Hand umzüngelten. Diese Art der Energie war zwar nicht nahrhaft für sie, aber die Möglichkeiten, die sich daraus für sie ergaben, waren unbeschreiblich.  
Sie hörte neben sich ein Wimmern. Shego lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett.  
Als Selene ihr über die Haare streichelte, zuckte sie zusammen.  
„K-k-kalt! So kalt!“ sagte sie zitternd.  
„Das geht vorbei. Eure Lebenskraft erneuert sich sehr schnell. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du aber immer noch zu schwach sein, um uns Ärger zu machen. Für dein rothaariges Liebchen haben wir anderes vorbereitet!“  
Trotz ihrer Schwäche presste Shego hervor: „Sie... ist... nicht... mein... Liebchen!“  
Selene lachte. Sie mochte Widerspruchsgeist bei ihren Nahrungsmitteln.  
„Da hatte ich vorhin einen anderen Eindruck. Aber jetzt solltest du dich erholen, für deinen großen Auftritt!“  
„Was... für'n... Auftritt!“  
Selene ignorierte die Frage und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte:  
„Ich hoffe es war für dich genau so gut wie für mich!“

.................

„AAAHHH! WO SIND WIR HIER? UND WAS ZUM TEUFEL HABEN WIR AN!“  
Um die Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten:  
Bonnie und Monique befanden sich in einem Kerker des Hellfire-Clubs. Der Hellfire-Club hatte zwei Arten von Kerker. Eine Art entsprach mehr dem üblichen Bild eines Kerkers und war dazu bestimmt, das es den Gefangenen dreckig ging. Die andere Art entsprach nicht so dem üblichen Bild eines Kerkers und diente dazu, das sich die Clubmitglieder wohlfühlten, während sie dafür sorgten, das es den Gefangenen dreckig ging.  
So befanden sich Bonnie und Monique in einem Raum, der mit seinem Plüsch und seinen Verzierungen gut in ein Bordell des 19. Jahrhunderts gepasst hätte. Das selbe konnte man über das Bett sagen, auf dem Bonnie und Monique lagen.  
Was die Kleidung anging, entsprach sie dem Outfit der Dienerinnen des Hellfire-Clubs. Nur hatte man auf die Höschen und die Bedeckung der Brüste verzichtet. Insgesamt war halt nur wenig an Stoff da und es war nichts verdeckt.  
Bonnie sprang vom Bett und hechtete in Richtung der schweren Eisentür, die anscheinend der einzige Ausgang war.  
„Bonnie, warte! Wir sind ans…!“  
„AAAUUUHHHAAAA!“  
„…Bett gekettet!“  
„Manke! Dasch ’ätte isch ’icht g’merkt!“ sagte Bonnie auf der Nase liegend.  
Bonnie rappelte sich auf. Soweit es die Kette erlaubte, näherte sie sich der Tür und brüllte: „LASST UNS SOFORT HIER RAUS! UND GEBT UNS WAS ZUM ANZIEHEN! ODER IHR WERDET GEWALTIGEN ÄRGER BEKOMMEN!“  
Ohrenbetäubendes Schweigen war die Antwort von der Tür: „HÖRT IHR! DAS IST EURE LETZTE CHANCE! WENN IHR…!“  
„Äh, Bonnie!“  
„…NICHT SOFORT…!“  
„Booonnie!“  
„JA! WAS IST?“  
„Bist du sicher, dass jemand zuhört?!“  
„NEIN! BIN ICH NICHT!“  
Frustriert ließ sich Bonnie aufs Bett fallen. Und dann sagte sie denn unvermeidbaren Satz: „Das ist alles Kim’s Schuld!“  
„Jetzt komm aber mal, Bonnie, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!“  
„Warum sollte man ausgerechnet uns beide denn sonst entführen, Monique?“  
„Vielleicht… vielleicht ist das hier, wonach es aussieht. Und wir… wir sind die neuen Attraktionen!“ sagte Monique etwas ängstlich.  
Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte Bonnie einen Moment. Dann aber sagte sie: „Das wäre aber trotzdem ein Zufall, wenn man uns beide dafür schnappen würde. Und die, die mich geholt haben, hatten so Agenten-Schnickschnack dabei, wie einen vergifteten Ring. Und bei dir?“  
„Meine hatten sich als Polizisten verkleidet!“  
„Ziemlich viel Aufwand, nur um einfach zwei Mädchen zu entführen. Nein, das ganze hängt wieder mit Kim zusammen und mit irgendeiner ihrer dämlichen Weltrettermissionen!“  
Auch Monique war im Grunde überzeugt, das die Sache irgendwie mit Kim zusammenhing, aber wie Bonnie über Kim sprach, empörte sie.  
„So, Kim’s Weltrettungen sind als dämlich. Also ich bevorzuge eine gerettete Welt, anstatt eine die von Superschurken beherrscht wird!“  
„Pah, das macht sie doch alles nur, um sich wichtig zu machen, die kleine Miss Perfect!“  
„ACH JA! IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR HAT SIE ES ANSCHEINEND NICHT NÖTIG, DEN HOMECOMMING-QUEEN-TITEL ZU STEHLEN!“  
Bonnie erbleichte: „Ich habe nicht…!“  
„BONNIE, JEDER WEISS ES! UND WENN SICH KIM RON RIEGER SCHNAPPEN WÜRDE UND MIT IHM ZU BARKIN GINGE, WÜRDEN SIE DICH VON DER SCHULE SCHMEISSEN!“ Monique steigerte sich in einen Zorn hinein. Dieser wurde nicht nur von der Angst gespeist, sondern auch von etwas, was sich seit längerem in ihr aufgebaut hatte.  
„Aber ich...!“ begann Bonnie eingeschüchtert, aber Monique schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„UND WEISST DU WARUM SIE DAS NICHT TUT?! WEIL SIE GLAUBT, DASS SOGAR DU EINEN GUTEN KERN HAST! WEIL SIE DEN LEUTEN HELFEN MÖCHTE! MEIN GOTT! SIE HAT DIR JA SOGAR GEHOLFEN, DEINEN NEUEN MILLIARDENSCHWEREN STECHER ZU FINDEN!“  
„Hey, so war das…!“  
„ABER ICH DURCHSCHAUE DICH! DU BIST TATSÄCHLICH NUR EIN EGOISTISCHES MISTSTÜCK! UND WEISST DU WARUM ICH DASS WEISS?! WEIL ICH MICH UNFEHLBAR IMMER IN SOLCHE EGOISTEN, DIE SICH UM ANDERE EINEN DRECK SCHEREN, VERLIEBE!“  
Bonnie starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen Monique an und konnte nicht glauben was sie da gehört hatte!  
Und Monique starrte Bonnie an und konnte nicht glauben was sie da gesagt hatte!

..............

Als Emma Shaw’s Zimmer betrat, fand sie ihn fasziniert in den „sehenden Stein“ starrend.  
Nur einen Moment wandte er sich ihr zu und grinste: „Gut das du kommst, Emma. Eine interessante Entwicklung bei den Geiseln!“


	17. Chapter 17

Kim rannte durch die dunklen Flure von Temple-House. Immer wieder blickte sie sich um, ihr Verfolger war nicht zu sehen, aber trotzdem spürte sie seine Nähe. Durch die Gänge schallte immer wieder sein Lachen: „BOYAHAHAHAHA!“  
Der Flur endete an einer Tür. Einen anderen Ausweg gab es nicht. Kim zögerte, da sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was hinter der Tür lauerte. Aber das schreckliche Lachen kam immer näher. Es gab keine andere Wahl, und so öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Sie befand sich im roten Raum. Von der Wand starrten sie der Herr des Tanzes und Queen Elisabeth an. Verwirrt und ängstlich ging Kim in die Mitte des Raumes. Da knallte hinter ihr die Tür zu.  
„Genug weggelaufen, Kimberly Ann!“  
Ron oder besser Zorpox stand da. Er wirkte größer und bedrohlicher als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich werde mir jetzt nehmen, was mir zusteht! Und du wirst es mir nicht verweigern!“  
Langsam kam er auf sie zu.  
„Ron! Bleib stehen. Ich warne dich!“  
„BOYAHAHAHA! Denkst du, eine Cheerleaderin kann mich aufhalten?!“  
Erstaunt sah Kim an sich runter. Ja, sie trug das alte, zweiteilige Cheerleaderkostüm. Wann hatte sie denn das angezogen?  
Aber da war Zorpox schon bei ihr und packte sie. Er riss ihr Top herunter und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten.  
„NEIN! NEIN, RON TU DAS NICHT!“ Sie war wie gelähmt und konnte sich nicht wehren.  
Zorpox hob den Kopf und grinste sie böse an: „Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich zur Frau mache, Kimberly Ann!“  
„NEIN! BITTE!“  
Lachend stieß Zorpox sie zu Boden: „Nun, wenn du dich so anstellst, dann werden wir halt heiraten müssen!“  
„Heiraten müssen?“ stammelte Kim verwundert.  
„In diesem Aufzug können sie in unserem Club aber nicht heiraten, junge Dame!“ sprach Queen Elisabeth aus ihrem Bild heraus. Das leuchtete Kim irgendwie ein.  
Auf einmal stand sie wieder auf den Beinen. Sie war in das rote Kostüm des Clubs gekleidet, inklusive der Kette und des Diadems. Zusätzlich trug sie diesmal aber einen weißen Brautkranz.  
Drakken, als Pirat gekleidet, kam zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand. Shego war bei ihm, in ihrem grünen Kostüm und auch mit einem Brautkranz.  
„Ich hab' gar keine Erfahrung mit Hochzeiten. Diese Drakkensache lässt einem keine Zeit dazu!“ kicherte sie.  
„Darf ich die Damen zum Altar geleiten?“ sagte Drakken charmant. Vor ihnen war auf einmal eine riesige Treppe. Drakken führte sie hoch, während leise im Hintergrund der Hochzeitsmarsch erklang. Am Ende der Treppe stand ein steinerner Tisch, anscheinend der Altar. Vor ihm stand Zorpox, der Kim und Shego gierig anblickte. Hinter dem Altar stand Emma, in ein weißes Gewand gehüllt, das sie wie eine Priesterin aussehen ließ. Drakken verschwand. Stattdessen trat nun Zorpox zwischen Kim und Shego und nahm ihre Hände.  
Emma begann zu sprechen: „Holde Ladies, ehrwürdige Gentlemen, wir sind heute zusammengekommen, um diesen Mann und diese Königinnen zu einer unheiligen Dreieinigkeit zu verbinden. Wer gegen diese Ehe spricht, den bringen wir für immer zum Schweigen. Wollen sie, Kim Possible, sich mit diesen Mann körperlich vereinen, dann antworten sie mit Ja!“  
„Ja!“ entwischte es aus Kim's Mund.  
„Dann erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frauen. Die Ehe muss vollzogen werden!“  
Auf einmal lag Kim auf dem Altar, gefesselt und nackt. Über ihr stand Ron, auch nackt, aber mit der Maske des Herrn des Tanzes auf dem Kopf und einen Speer in der Hand. Nebenbei bemerkte Kim, dass der Altar in einem wogenden Weizenfeld stand. Ron streckte den Speer zum Himmel, da erschien am Himmel ein riesiger Vogel, der ganz aus Flammen zu bestehen schien.  
„Der Herr der Welt nehme das Opfer an!“ sprach Ron und holte mit dem Speer aus.  
„Das ist gut für die Ernte, KP!“ Der Speer sauste auf Kim hernieder.  
„RON! NEEIIINNN!“

................

„NEIN!“ Kim schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Noch immer war sie in dem Zimmer in Temple-House, und noch immer schlief Ron friedlich neben ihr.  
//Ein Traum! Alles nur ein Traum!// Unsicher legte sie sich wieder hin. Es mochte nur ein Traum gewesen sein, aber das Gefühl von Gefahr, welches sie verspürte, war sehr real.

...................

Eine ganze Weile starrten sich Bonnie und Monique ungläubig an. Bonnie fand als erste die Sprache wieder.  
„Monique, was... was du da gerade gesagt hast, das...!“  
„ICH HABE NICHTS GESAGT!“  
„Aber du...!“  
„ICH HABE GARNICHTS GESAGT! LASS MICH IN RUHE!“  
Schroff wandte sich Monique von Bonnie ab und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wobei sie Bonnie den Rücken zuwandte.  
Bonnie stand unschlüssig da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dann bemerkte sie, das Monique's Schultern leicht zuckten.  
„Du... du weinst doch nicht etwa?“  
„ICH WEINE NICHT! UND ES GEHT DICH GARNICHTS AN! ICH KANN WEINEN SOVIEL ICH WILL!“ schrie Monique schluchzend. Sie versuchte noch weiter von Bonnie wegzurücken, aber Bonnie trat an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Monique zuckte zusammen, stieß die Hand aber nicht weg.  
„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ fragte Bonnie.  
„So hatte ich es dir versprochen. Das ich dich in Ruhe lasse, das der erste Schritt von dir aus kommen sollte. Nun, anscheinend hast du keinen ersten Schritt gemacht. Für dich war es wohl alles nur Sex. Idiotisch von mir zu glauben, dass es dir irgendwas bedeutet hätte! Und jetzt hast du ja deinen Erben! “  
Bonnie sah Monique an: „Es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Aber ich hatte Angst, das etwas herauskommt. Monique, ohne mein Image bin ich gar nichts. Und meine Familie würde mich in Stücke reißen!“  
„So oder so! Es ist nichts geworden. Und jetzt hast du ja Junior. Ich... ich hab' gehofft, vielleicht ist es ja nur das Geld, aber ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn angeschaut hast und ich glaube selbst du kannst so was nicht vortäuschen. Oder?“  
Bonnie lächelte: „Du süßes Dummchen! Ja, ich liebe Junior, aber glaub mir Monique, das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht auch lieben kann. Denn ich weiss, dass ich dich liebe!“ Und dann küsste sie Monique. „Vielleicht macht mich das zu einer Egoistin, das ich meine Liebe nicht für einen aufspare, aber so bin ich halt nun mal!“  
Bonnie und Monique küssten sich und sanken aufs Bett. Monique sträubte sich noch ein bisschen: „Die... die werden uns doch wahrscheinlich beobachten!“  
„Nun, solange wir ihnen eine Show liefern, lassen sie uns vielleicht in Ruhe. Bis Kim über den Hügel kommt und uns süße kleine Lesben rettet!“  
Bonnie begann Monique's Brustwarzen mit ihrer Zunge zu kitzeln. Monique jauchzte auf, aber noch zögerte sie: „Bonnie, meinst du das ernst? Liebst du mich wirklich?“  
„Ja, Monique! Denn bei dir kann ich alles sein, Königin, Sklavin und manchmal sogar ich selbst. Das kann ich bei keinem anderen, nicht mal bei Junior!“  
Bonnie's Kopf sank zwischen Monique's Schenkel.  
„Oh Bonnie...!“ stöhnte Monique.

………..

„Das überrascht mich jetzt wirklich!“ sagte Emma. „Wir haben die beiden zwar nicht so intensiv gecheckt, aber diese Tendenzen hatte ich nicht erwartet!“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Emma!“ sagte Shaw. „Es hat schon längst begonnen. Der Herr des Tanzes schleicht durch unsere Gänge. Der Phönix spreizt seine Flügel. Und wer empfänglich ist, spürt es. Die beiden können zu mehr nützlich sein als bloße Geisel, vor allem für das Ritual. Selene soll sich um sie kümmern!“  
„Und kümmerst du dich um mich?“ sagte Emma lächelnd.  
„Hm, wir müssen langsam anfangen das Ritual vorzubereiten. Es dämmert bald!“  
Emma machte einen Schmollmund.  
Shaw lachte: „Aber dafür ist immer Zeit!“


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie und Monique lagen in gegenseitiger Umarmung auf dem Bett. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig so erschöpft, das sie schon wieder nahe am Einschlafen waren. Da wurde auf einmal jedes der beiden Mädchen mit einem stählernen Griff im Nacken gepackt! Eine großgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Frau hob sie hoch, als wären sie nur ein Paar Hündchen.  
„Hallo, ihr Hübschen! Mein Name ist Selene. Wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben!“

.....................

Rufus quiekte ärgerlich, als Kim schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde ins Bad kam, in welches er sich zur Nachtruhe zurückgezogen hatte.  
Rufus war natürlich froh, dass sein Kumpel Ron die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hatte, aber es gab Momente wo er wünschte, Menschen hätten wie jedes anständige Säugetier eine Paarungszeit und würden nicht ständig übereinander herfallen. Vor allem weil sie trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Sexbesessenheit sehr schamhaft waren und verlangten, dass ein armer, geplagter Nacktmull sich nach nebenan verzog. Gleichzeitig hatten sie (nun ja, besser gesagt Kim) auch ein Problem damit, dass man sie im Badezimmer beobachtete, sodass derselbige Nacktmull aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen wurde und solange rausgehen musste!  
Ärgerlich grummelnd gab Rufus Kim zu verstehen, sie solle sich endlich entscheiden.  
„Ist schon gut, Rufus! Du musst nicht raus, ich muss nur was einnehmen!“  
Kim genierte sich schon ein bisschen, dass Rufus im Badezimmer blieb, aber eigentlich war es irgendwie idiotisch, das sie sich vor einem Nacktmull für ihre Nacktheit schämte.  
Kim nahm ihr „absolut-streng-geheimes Notfallbeutelchen“ (ASGN abgekürzt). Dieses enthielt eine Kreditkarte, einen 20-Dollar Schein und eine kleine Schachtel.  
Kim holte die Schachtel heraus und entnahm ihr eine kleine Pille, die sie sich in den Mund steckte. Kim war katholisch genug, um ein gewisses Schuldgefühl zu empfinden. Dabei nahm sie die Pille (jedenfalls im Moment) gar nicht zur Geburtenkontrolle, sondern um ihren Zyklus zu regulieren. Mit all den Cheerleaderauftritten, Kung-Fu-Kämpfen, Verfolgungsjagden und Weltreisen, hatte ihre Mutter ihr das empfohlen. Dabei hatte es aber auch die Andeutung gegeben, das ganze solle auch helfen „wenn etwas ganz Schlimmes geschehe“ und Kim, obwohl damals erst 14, hatte verstanden was gemeint war. Nun, in diese Richtung war bis heute, Gott sei Dank, nie etwas passiert. Entweder hatten die meisten Superschurken doch so etwas wie Ehrgefühl oder sie fürchteten, im GJ-Hauptquartier rein zufällig eine Treppe runterzufallen und sich das Genick zu brechen. Allerdings bei Drakken war sie sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt wusste, dass man mit gefangenen Teenie-Heldinnen was anderes anfangen konnte als sie einem mutierten Tintenfisch vorzuwerfen.  
Allerdings war Kim sich bewusst, das sie es im Moment nicht mit Drakken zu tun hatte. Seit der Traum sie geweckt hatte, war ihr klar, das etwas passieren würde. Sie spürte es einfach!  
Aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie tun sollte. Sie, Ron, Drakken und Shego waren ohne Zweifel aus irgendeinem Grund hier und wahrscheinlich wussten nicht mal Drakken und Shego, um was es wirklich ging.  
Das klügste wäre gewesen zu fliehen, aber im Moment hätte dies bedeutet, praktisch nackt abzuhauen und dazu konnte sich Kim nicht durchringen. Ihre Kleider waren ja verschwunden und das Kostüm des Clubs hatte durch das Herumgetolle mit Ron …äh... Schaden gelitten.  
Aber sie musste irgendetwas tun, daher nahm sie den Kimmunicator, um Wade anzurufen.  
Nichts geschah. Kim drückte noch mal. Nur atmosphärisches Rauschen.  
„Ookaay!“ sagte Kim. Sie blickte sich um. Oben an der Wand des Badezimmers sah sie einen kleinen Lüftungsschacht, zu klein für sie und Ron. Aber… “Rufus, wir haben was zu besprechen!“

....................

Bonnie und Monique starrten entsetzt zum Boden runter, der 30 Meter unter ihnen war. Sie standen am Dachsims einer Kirche, die zu einem riesigen Gebäudekomplex gehörte. Nun, eigentlich standen sie nicht, sondern wurden von dieser schrecklichen Frau, die sich Selene nannte, über den Abgrund gehalten.  
Am Horizont dämmerte es.  
„Mögt ihr Sonneaufgänge, ihr kleinen Nackedeis?!“  
Bonnie und Monique sahen Selene fragend an.  
„ANTWORTET! ODER ICH LASSE EUCH FALLEN!“  
„JA! JA, JA! WIR MÖGEN SONNENAUFGÄNGE!“  
„Nun, dann könnt ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten. Aber ich muss euch warnen! Es könnte sein, das mich die Sonne zu Asche verbrennt!“  
„Aber, aber, dann fallen wir doch...!“  
„…runter! So ein Pech aber auch!“  
Viele Spezialisten des Hellfire-Clubs waren auf Kim und Shego angesetzt gewesen. Einige hatten sich mit der Frage beschäftigt, warum eine Frau, deren Teint sich nicht ändert, so besessen davon ist, sich zu sonnen. Ihre Theorie hatte Selene’s besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Am Horizont erschien ein Licht. Lichtstrahlen wurden von den Go-Kräften geschluckt und gefiltert, bevor sie Selene’s Haut erreichten. Zum ersten Mal seit fast zweitausend Jahren sah Selene wieder die Sonne!

...............

„Es hat anscheinend funktioniert!“ sagte Emma.  
„Dieser verrückte Kadaver! Wenn sie sich umbringen will, soll sie zumindest die Geiseln in Ruhe lassen!“ schimpfte Shaw.  
„Hat keinen Zweck darüber mit ihr zu streiten. Vor allem jetzt, wenn sie auch am Tag aktiv sein kann, wird sie noch weniger zu kontrollieren sein!“  
„Darum kümmern wir uns später. Lassen wir sie holen. Es geht los!“

..........

Das Spezialkommando stand an der Tür zu Kim’s und Ron’s Zimmer. An der Uhr des Anführers blinkte ein rotes Licht auf. Er gab ein Zeichen und trat die Tür ein. Zwei Schockerpfeile landeten in einem leeren Bett. Eine Sekunde später bekam der Anführer einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht!


	19. Chapter 19

Während der Anführer zu Boden ging, verlagerte Kim ihren Schwerpunkt und verpasste dem  
nächsten Eindringling einen Tritt, der ihn gegen die Nachfolgenden schleuderte. Vorwärtsstürmende und Zurückweichende blockierten sich gegenseitig im Türrahmen. Kim nutze die Gelegenheit, packte zwei zu Boden gefallene Schockerpistolen und feuerte in den Pulk hinein. Zwar war die Wirkung nicht sehr stark, da die Pfeile nur kurzfristig lähmen sollten, aber die sechs Männer, die noch standen, drängten jetzt alle zur Tür wieder hinaus, weg von der jungen, nackten Furie, wobei sie sich gegenseitig soweit behinderten, das sie sich gegen Kim's fortgesetzte Angriffe nicht verteidigen konnten. Sie ging in einen Überschlag und setzte, als sie diesen vollendet hatte, mit einen Doppeltritt nach, der gleich zwei der Angreifer erledigte. Die übrigen waren jetzt im Flur draussen, wo sie wieder mehr Platz hatten, allerdings galt dasselbe nun auch für Kim. Sie sprang hinaus, ihre Ellbogen brachen Nasenbeine, Köpfe wurden zusammengestoßen, einige Genitalien bekamen heftige Tritte ab. Schlussendlich lagen alle Angreifer am Boden. Kim rief in das Zimmer hinein: „Ron! Komm, wir müssen hier weg!“  
„Warte, KP! Ich ziehe nur die Hose...!“  
RITSCH!  
„...VERDAMMT!“  
„RON! Vergiss die Hose, die Shorts genügen!“  
„Wo ist Rufus? Ich kann ihn nicht...!“  
„Er kommt nach! Komm jetzt! SCHNELL!“  
Ron stürmte zur Tür heraus.  
Er dachte: //Zumindest habe ich noch die Shorts an. Kim hingegen ist ja...!//  
„AAHHH!“  
Ein nicht ganz ausgeknockter Angreifer hatte Ron an den Shorts gepackt. Ron strauchelte, fiel hin, wand sich aus den Shorts, versuchte einen Moment sich die Shorts wieder zu schnappen, sah dann aber wie weitere Wächter den Gang hinunterstürmten.  
„RON! KOMM ENDLICH!“  
„Ist ja mal wieder typisch!“ seufzte Ron und rannte los.  
Es war ohne Zweifel eine sehr ungewohnte Situation für sie. Davonlaufen mussten sie schon öfters, aber normalerweise waren sie dabei bekleidet (wenn man gelegentliche Fluchtversuche von Ron aus Kim's Zimmer nicht mitzählte).  
Ron warf beim Laufen einen Blick zu Kim rüber, der in ihrem Brustbereich hängen blieb.  
Kim warf eine strafenden Blick zu Ron's Unterleib.  
„RON! Muss das jetzt sein?“  
„KP, wir Jungs haben keine Kontrolle darüber. Und deine hüpfenden Äpfelchen sind nicht gerade hilfreich!“ jammerte Ron.  
„ÄPFELCHEN? Es sind zumindest Grapefruits. Und jetzt sei still und lauf!“  
Kim versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo der Weg zu einem Fenster oder sonst einem Ausgang führte. Sie mussten erst mal hier raus und dann versuchen, dem Bereich etwaiger Störsender zu entkommen um dann Wade zu rufen. Aber auf einmal endete der Flur in einer Sackgasse. Dabei war Kim sich so sicher gewesen, das dieser Weg nach draußen führte. Beide blickten sich um. Da war ein weiterer Flur, aber wenn Kim es richtig einschätzte, führte er tiefer in Temple-House hinein. Aber einen anderen Weg schien es nicht zu geben, und so rannten sie weiter. Kim warf den Verfolgern einen Blick zu, die anscheinend nicht versuchten, sie und Ron einzuholen.  
Ein Gedanke durchzuckte Kim: //Die jagen uns nicht! Die treiben uns. Aber wohin?//

..............................

Während in England die Sonne aufging, war es an der amerikanischen Ostküste Nacht.  
In einem speziell gesicherten Appartement in Washington war ein Paar im Bett sehr beschäftigt. Da klingelte auf einmal ein Handy. Eine drahtige Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer Augenklappe erhob sich fluchend und nahm das Handy.  
„Hier Dr. Direktor!“  
\--------  
„ WER?“  
\--------  
„Mr. Load, ich bin zwar beeindruckt, dass sie diese Nummer rausgefunden haben, aber wenn es nicht was Wichtiges ist, HABEN SIE VERDAMMT VIEL ÄRGER!“  
\------------  
„Der Hellfire-Club?“  
\------  
“Und wann ist das passiert?”  
\---------  
„Und zum letzten mal Kontakt hatten sie...?“  
\-----  
„Und was hat man ihnen in der Zentrale gesagt?“  
\-------  
„Hmm! Priorität 1! Seltsam!“  
\---------  
„Beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Load! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ja, ich melde mich! Und ich rate ihnen diese Nummer sofort zu löschen!“  
Dr. Direktor schaltete das Handy aus.  
Hinter ihr erhob sich eine junge, blonde Frau: „Ist wohl Schluss für heute!“  
„Ja! Der Job!“  
„Geht es um Kim Possible?“ Die junge Frau hieß Vivian Porter und war eine geniale Robotikerin, die Kim einiges zu verdanken hatte. Unter anderem war dank Kim auch Global Justice auf ihre Arbeit aufmerksam geworden und hier hatte sie Dr. Direktor kennengelernt.  
„Hm, ja! Sie scheint in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken. Und irgendjemand in unserer Londoner Sektion scheint da was zu blockieren. Ich muss mich wohl persönlich darum kümmern!“

........................

Der Flur endete schließlich an einem Tor. Einen anderen Weg schien es nicht zu geben. Kim und Ron zogen das Tor auf. Tageslicht schlug ihnen entgegen. Was sie dort sahen ließ ihnen aber den Atem stocken. Es war der Innenraum der Kathedrale von Temple-House. Was aber in ihr vor sich ging, war ohne Zweifel wenig christlich. Fast Hundert Paare waren in der Kathedrale verteilt, alle eifrig am kopulieren. Vorne, auf einer Erhöhung, wo wohl früher der Altar gewesen war, stand eine Mann in Schwarz mit einer goldenen Ziegenmaske auf dem Gesicht, der mit erhobenen Armen in einer unbekannten Sprache irgendwas vortrug.  
Trotz diesem empörenden Anblick war Kim ganz im Sitch-Modus. Die Fenster! Da mussten sie raus. Aber bevor sie Ron etwas sagen konnte, schallte ein Schrei durch die Kathedrale:  
„KIIIMMM!“  
Kim zögerte. Das konnte doch nicht... Aber da sah sie die Mädchen! Es war tatsächlich Monique, und Bonnie war bei ihr. Beide waren unter der Erhebung an zwei X-förmige Kreuze gebunden!  
Kim überlegte nicht lange und stürmte los, vorbei an den Paaren. Nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass in der Mitte der Kathedrale eine große Grube ausgehoben war.  
Als sie die beiden fast erreicht hatte, sprang ihr aber irgendein... Wesen in den Weg. Es ähnelte einer Frau, die Kim bei der Feier bei Shego gesehen hatte. Nur hatte sie damals kein Raptorengebiss gehabt.  
„Zzzurück, Fleisssch! Wenn du dich ihnen näherssst, töte ich sssie!“  
Kim starrte entsetzt auf diesen lebenden Alptraum. Dann sah sie voll Erstaunen, dass die Hände des Wesen grün glühten, wie die von Shego.  
„Sie sollten tun was Selene sagt, Miss Possible!“ erklang hinter Kim eine Stimme. Es war Emma. „Selbst wenn sie an Selene vorbeikämen, dann würden unsere Scharfschützen ihre Freundinnen töten!“  
„Ich bin nicht ihre Freundin!“ schrie Bonnie.  
Kim's Gedanken rasten. Sie spielte 14 verschiedene Szenarios durch, aber bei jedem wurde zumindest eines der Mädchen sterben.  
Dann hörte sie Ron rufen. Er war inzwischen von Wächtern umzingelt!  
//Im Moment kann ich nichts tun!// dachte Kim.  
„Okay! Ich gebe auf!“ sagte Kim. „Monique, Bonnie, habt keine Angst! Es wird alles gut werden!“  
Zu Emma gewandt sagte sie: „Und was geschieht jetzt?!“  
Statt Emma antwortete der Mann in Schwarz: „Ist dies nicht offensichtlich, Miss Possible!“  
Er hob seine Maske, unter der Sebastian Shaw zum Vorschein kam. „Jetzt kommt der Teil, wo ihnen der Superschurke seine Pläne erklärt!“


	20. Chapter 20

//Na toll! Das ist ja mal wieder ein erinnerungswürdiger Moment im Leben von Drew Lipsky!//  
Drakken wurde, in all seiner nackten Blauheit, von zwei Wächtern durch die Gänge von Temple-House geschubst. Die Wächter hatten ihn hohnlachend von seinen Fesseln befreit, wobei sie einige üble Scherze machten, sodass Drakken einen Moment befürchtete, dass sie ihn wie eine Frau gebrauchen wollten. Gott sei Dank war dies nicht passiert. Anscheinend sollten sie ihn jetzt zu Emma bringen. Hoffentlich klärte sich das Ganze auf und dies war alles nur wieder so eine dämliche Tradition. Pah, Traditionen. In seiner Highschool war es Tradition gewesen, die Streber (zu denen Drakken gehörte) mit dem Kopf ins Klo zu tauchen. Also er konnte wirklich auf Traditionen verzichten.  
Aus einen Nebengang näherte sich eine andere Gruppe. Zwei Wächter schleppten… Shego.  
„Shego!“ Drakken wollte zu ihr laufen, aber die Wächter rissen ihn höhnisch zurück.  
„Nicht so eilig, Süßer. Okay, die Schlampe ist heiß, aber die ist schon vorgemerkt!“  
„Vorgemerkt?“ Die Sache gefiel Drakken immer weniger.

..............................

„Jetzt kommt der Teil, wo ihnen der Superschurke seine Pläne erklärt!“ sagte Shaw lächelnd.  
„Allerdings sollten wir so höflich sein und auf unsere übrigen Gäste wart… ah, da kommen sie schon!“  
Am anderen Ende der Kathedrale öffnete sich das Tor und eine Gruppe Wächter führte Drakken und Shego hinein. Beide waren ebenfalls nackt.  
//Oh Gott! Ich werde Drakken nackt sehen. Wie kann ich ihn denn jetzt jemals wieder daran hindern, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, ohne rot zu werden!// dachte Kim.  
Shego war anscheinend in einem schlechten Zustand, denn die Wächter mussten sie stützen. Drakken stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als er sah, was in der Kathedrale vor sich ging.  
Die beiden wurde nach vorne zu Kim und Ron geschafft. Als die Wächter Shego los ließen, stürzte sie zu Boden. Kim und Ron halfen ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ fragte Kim.  
„Oh, nichts weiter. Du und ich hatten Sex miteinander. War nicht so besonders!“ antwortete Shego erschöpft grinsend.  
„WIE?“  
„Erklär ich dir später Prinzessin. Wenn's ein Später gibt!“  
Shego sah zu Ron hinüber und liess ihren Blick bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt an ihm herabgleiten: „Jetzt versteh ich, was du an dem Hanswurst so besonderes findest, Kimmie!“ Kim und Ron erröteten. (Man muss erwähnen, das die Umgebung, die an das Set eines Porno-Monumentalfilmes erinnerte, gewisse Auswirkungen auf Ron und Drakken hatten)  
Nach einem Moment des Zögern gingen die Blicke von Kim und Shego unwiderstehlich zu Drakken rüber…  
„Hey, das ist besser als ich gedacht hatte!“  
„Ja! Na gut, kein Rieseneumel, aber halt… normal!“  
„Bei all seinen Komplexen hätte ich gedacht, er hat einen winzig kleinen….!“  
„HEY! ICH STEHE DIREKT NEBEN EUCH! UND ICH VERLANGE ZU ERFAHREN WAS HIER EIGENTLICH GESPIELT WIRD! WENN SIE NICHT SOFORT…!“  
„Dr. Drakken, beruhigen sie sich bitte!“ sagte Shaw freundlich. „Sie werden jetzt alles erfahren!“  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Echt! Allerdings möchte ich IHNEN erst mal mitteilen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu unseren anderen Gästen ihre Nützlichkeit für uns bereits überlebt haben!“  
„Oh... äh...!“  
„Da wir aber keine schlechten Gastgeber sein wollen und Emma irgendwie ein gewisses Interesse an ihnen hat, wollen wir jetzt nicht zu streng sein. Allerdings bitte ich sie, nicht wieder die Stimme zu erheben!“  
„Okay, okay!“  
„Moment mal, Dr. D ! Warum hat Blondie so ein Interesse an ihnen?!“ unterbrach Shego.  
„Äh...also...ich...äh...Emma…!“  
„ICH GLAUBS EINFACH NICHT! WÄHREND I… HUST, HUST… Oh Gott, ich bin zu kaputt, ihn anzuschreien. Kann mich jemand zu Bett bringen. Ich möchte schlafen. Allein!“  
„Das wird jetzt leider nicht gehen, Miss Shego. Also, ich werde ihnen jetzt erklären, um was es geht. Ich schätze, sie alle, selbst Mr. Stoppable, haben im Moment eine gewissen Vorstellung, was der Templerorden war!“  
Alle nickten.  
„Gut! Der Templerorden war eine ganz erstaunliche Organisation. Die Templer bauten das erste Bankensystem in Europa auf und sie hatten ein spezielles Interesse an alten Mythen, mit denen sie hofften, eine Waffe gegen die Ungläubigen zu finden. Sie suchten die Bundeslade, den Heiligen Gral und sie entdeckten schliesslich auch, das sich hier in der Ebene von Doomsdayle etwas verborgen hielt, ein Überlebender längst vergangener Zeitalter. Nennen wir ihn den Phönix. Die Templer versuchten den Phönix zu beschwören. Deshalb errichteten sie Temple-House. Die Zeit war allerdings noch nicht reif, aber… nun ja, Kleingeister würden wohl sagen, dass der Phönix begann, die Templer zu korrumpieren. Schließlich wurde der Orden aufgelöst, die Templer verfolgt und vertrieben und Temple-House fiel an die Franziskaner. Die Erinnerung an den Phönix wurde aber von einem geheimen Zirkel weitergegeben. Die Franziskaner hingegen wussten nicht was unter ihnen lauerte, aber sie spürten, das dies ein Ort war, den sie in ihrem Aberglauben als „böse“ betrachteten. Deshalb errichteten sie hier diese Kathedrale. Weihrauch, Reliquien, Gebete, die kindischen Rituale von der Wandlung von Brot und Wein, sollten die Präsenz unterdrücken. Und bedauerlicherweise hatten sie einen gewissen Erfolg damit. Dann begann aber unter King Henry der Sturm auf die Klöster und einer der Unseren übernahm Temple-House. Aber der riesige katholische Sarkophag hielt den Phönix weiterhin gefangen. Es bedurfte daher eines speziellen Rituals, eines wahrhaft königlichen Sakrilegs, um diese Kathedrale zu entweihen und um dem Phönix Luft zum Atmen zu geben. Folgen sie mir!“  
Shaw führte sie an den Rand der Grube. Deren Boden war aus Stein, in dem die Umrisse eines Riesenvogels eingemeißelt waren.  
„Sehen sie nur, dort unten an dieser Stelle fand es statt. Dort wurde Elisabeth Tudor, welche die Welt später als Elisabeth I. kennenlernte, vergewaltigt. Welch köstliches Sakrileg. Ein Mädchen von königlichen Blut, für ihre Anhänger die wahre Königin, für die Kirche aber ein simpler Bastard. Und es geschah. Die Präsens des Phönix wurde wieder spürbar. Und uns wurde eine Prophezeiung offenbar:  
„Der neue Drake kommt übers Meer und bringt mit sich die jungfräulichen Königinnen und den Herrn des Tanzes!“  
„Und der Herr des Tanzes wird das Blut der jungfräulichen Königinnen vergießen und den Phönix erwecken!“  
Seit Jahrhunderten suchte unsere Organisation die Personen, mit denen diese Prophezeiung erfüllt werden kann. Und was haben wir hier: Den neuen Drake, Drakken, ein Superschurke, also ein Feind der gesamten Menschheit, wie es früher die Piraten waren. Zudem vor kurzen von einem Piratengeist besessen. Er kommt über das Meer, aus Amerika. Mit sich hat er die jungfräulichen Königinnen. Hierbei unterscheidet unsere Tradition bei uns zwischen der Fairy Queen, gekennzeichnet durch die Farbe Grün, und der Virgin Queen, gekennzeichnet durch die Farbe Rot. Die Fairy Queen ist ein Wesen mit übernatürlichen Kräften, aggressiv, launisch. Die Virgin Queen, tapfer und kämpferisch, aber gleichzeitig auch naiv und unerfahren. Der Herr des Tanzes. Gut, diesen werden wie herbeirufen müssen. Das ist es übrigens, womit unsere treuen Clubmitglieder und unsere Diener hier beschäftigt sind. Aber gäbe es einen besseren Träger für ihn als einen Jungen, der mystische Tierkräfte besitzt und der schon einmal der Träger eines der alten Götter war (1). Sehen sie, wie alles wunderbar zusammenkommt!“  
„Äh, dieser Teil mit dem Blut vergießen bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen!“ sagte Kim, die sich noch an ihren Traum erinnerte.  
„Oh, keine Angst, Miss Possible. Wir haben nicht vor, ihnen die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Dieses Blutvergießen, nun ja, bedeutet die Entjungferung der jungfräulichen Königinnen durch den Herrn des Tanzes!“  
„WAAAS?“ kam es in vierfacher Ausfertigung.  
Kim stammelte: „Sie… sie wollen, das Ron und ich hier und vor allen Leuten... Liebe machen?“  
„Oh, Miss Possible, es ist nicht nötig, dass sie miteinander Liebe machen. Hauptsache ist, das sie miteinander ficken!“  
„YIKES!“  
„Und natürlich muss Mr. Stoppable danach auch Miss Shego ficken!“  
„WAS? WENN SIE DENKEN, DASS DER HANSWURST MICH AUCH NUR…!“  
„MOMENT… MOMENT MAL!“ unterbrach Drakken „Versteh ich das richtig? Shego soll entjungfert werden?“  
„Genau, Dr. Drakken!“  
Drakken glotzte zuerst, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel, er fing an zu kichern und dann: „BWAHAHAHAHA! SIE… SIE GLAUBEN… HAHAHAHAH… IM ERNST… HAHAHAHAH… DASS SHEGO NOCH EINE JUNGFRAU IST… HAHAHAHAH… ICH LACH MICH TOT!“  
Das Drakken sich tatsächlich nicht tot lachte, verdankte er der Tatsache, das Shego ihre Kräfte im Moment nicht hatte und zu schwach war, um ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Statt dessen lief sie vor Zorn dunkelrot an (was ihr im Moment zumindest eine frische Gesichtsfarbe gab). Kim lächelte verlegen und hielt Ron davon ab in das Lachen einzustimmen.  
Drakken machte daher alleine weiter: „HAHAHAHAHAHAH… ALSO ECHT JETZT! DAS IST EINFACH ZU GUT… HAAHAHA! Har, Har, okay Shego, sag es ihnen, damit wir nach Hause gehen können. Shego? Shego, warum guckst du mich so böse an?“  
„DR. D! WENN WIR DAS ÜBERLEBEN, BRINGE ICH SIE UM!!!“  
„Aber… aber... weshalb? Du... du... willst doch nicht etwa sagen…?“  
„DOCH! GENAU DAS WILL ICH SAGEN!“  
„Aber... das ist doch unmöglich! Ich meine, ich habe dich doch schon mit anderen Männern gesehen!“  
„NUR WEIL EIN MANN NEBEN MIR STEHT, HEIßT DASS NICHT, DAS ICH MIT IHM FICKE!“ Dann sagte sie zu Shaw gewandt: „Es stimmt! Biologisch bin ich immer noch eine Jungfrau. Wenn sie aber denken, ich sei so eine Art reine, heilige Madonna, dann sind sie schief gewickelt!“  
„Oh, das Biologische genügt uns vollkommen, Miss Shego. Wenn unsere Ansprüche zu hoch wären, dann würde, nachdem was ich in der Nacht gesehen habe, selbst Miss Possible ausscheiden!“  
Kims Erröten nahm bereits die Farbe von Purpur an!  
„Schön und gut! Aber das Ronnieboy mich fickt, können sie sich abschminken!“  
„Nun, Miss Shego, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand sind sie nicht in der Lage, sich dem Herrn des Tanzes zu verweigern. Das war auch der Grund für Selene’s kleine Attacke auf sie. Wenn es soweit ist, rate ich ihnen, es zu genießen oder die Augen zu schließen und an Go-City zu denken!“  
„SCHLUSS MIT DEM QUATSCH! SIE KÖNNEN MICH UND RON NICHT ZWINGEN, DA MITZUMACHEN!“ schrie Kim.  
„Genau!“ sagte Ron „Sie könne uns zu nichts zwingen. Ich meine, ich bin ein männlicher Mann. Und ich muss Lust haben. Gegen meinen Willen läuft nichts. Und im Moment habe ich gar keine Lust!“  
Alle Blicke gingen zu Rons Unterleib.  
„Äh, ich meine, ich habe jetzt keine Lust, ...ich meine gleich… äh...also... gottogottogott... DNEster und Monkey Fist tun's nackt in einem Haufen rohem Schweinefleisch… VERDAMMT! GEH RUNTER, DU VERRÄTER!“  
Shaw lächelte: „Bevor sich Mr. Stoppable zu sehr aufregt, Miss Possible, muss ich ihnen sagen, das Miss Rockwaller und Miss Freeman hier sind, um ihre Mitarbeit sicherzustellen… Selene? Würdest du bitte?“  
Selene fauchte. Sie ließ einen ihrer Finger im grünen Feuer aufleuchten: „Ich fange mit den Augen an, Fleisssch. Dasss gibt dir ZZZeit zzzum überlegen. Blind können sssie immer noch sssehr anssschmiegsssam sssein!“  
Der glühende Finger näherte sich Monique’s Augen.  
„Kiiim! BIIITTEEE!“ weinte Monique voller Angst.  
„NEIN! NEIN, WARTEN SIE! WIR TUN ALLES WAS SIE SAGEN!“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich!“  
„Schön, das wir das wie zivilisierte Menschen klären konnten!“ sagte Emma. Sie nahm eine Hundeleine mit Halsband und ging auf Drakken zu: „So, Drakkie! Für dich und mich ist es jetzt Zeit zu gehen!“ Sie zog ihm das Halsband an.  
„Äh... gehen? Weshalb?  
„Wie Shaw bereits erwähnte, du bist hier inzwischen überflüssig. Und wir Weißen nehmen an solchen Ritualen nicht teil. Wie gesagt, wir sind für die Wissenschaft zuständig. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab in meinem Zimmer einen großen Fernseher. Da kannst du deinen kleinen Freunden beim spielen zusehen!“  
Geleitet von ein paar Wächtern, zerrte Emma Drakken zum Ausgang. Dort konnte sich Drakken noch einmal umdrehen. Er sah wie Kim, Ron und Shego in die Grube geworfen wurden.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurz nachdem die Wächter Drakken in Emma’s Appartement geschubst hatten, fand er sich mal wieder ans Bett gefesselt. Nur, zu seinem Erstaunen (und seiner Besorgnis), lag er diesmal auf dem Bauch. An der Wand vor dem Bett hing ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher. Emma schaltete ihn ein und eine Ansicht der Grube mit Kim, Ron und Shego erschien.  
„Äh... Emma!“ sagte Drakken vorsichtig. „Was soll eigentlich genau bei der Sache rauskommen?“  
„Nun ja, wenn Stoppable die beiden entjungfert hat, soll der Phönix frei sein. Shaw hofft ihn dann kontrollieren zu können und mit seiner Macht werden wir die Weltherrschaft übernehmen!“  
„Du... du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt!“  
„Nun, Drakkie, ich bin sozusagen von Amts wegen skeptisch. Allerdings habe ich, seitdem ich zum inneren Kreis gehören, von Selene mal ganz zu schweigen, eine Menge Scheiße gesehen, die man sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann. Aber abgesehen von der Möglichkeit, das überhaupt nichts geschieht, besteht die Gefahr, dass der Phönix sich nicht kontrollieren lässt und die ganze Welt von Feuer verzehrt wird. Das wäre natürlich auch nicht gerade wünschenswert!“  
„So könnte man es ausdrücken!“  
„Aber wie heisst es so schön: „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!“  
„Ohne Zweifel, eine sehr löbliches Motto! Und was passiert mit den Dreien in der Grube? Ich meine, falls der Phönix uns nicht alle röstet!“  
„Oh, ist das nicht offensichtlich! Sie werden sterben oder zumindest unheilbar wahnsinnig werden. Am Nullpunkt zu stehen, wo ein alter Gott aus der Erde steigt, ist der Gesundheit nicht sehr zuträglich. Und sollte gar nichts passieren, dann ist das Ganze eine Peinlichkeit für Shawn. Er wird dann vermutlich alles was daran erinnert beseitigen lassen, wahrscheinlich von Selene!“  
„Äh... ALLES?“  
„Oh, keine Angst mein Süßer, Mama passt auf dich auf. Du kannst uns sehr nützlich sein. Allerdings müssen wir noch etwas an dir arbeiten!“  
„Arbeiten?“  
Fein lächelnd schloss Emma eine Schatulle auf: „Nun, wir haben uns erfolgreich um deinen Mutterkomplex gekümmert…“  
Sie entnahm aus der Schatulle ein Objekt von offensichtlicher Form und Größe, anscheinend dazu gedacht, das eine Frau es sich umschnallen konnte.  
„...jetzt müssen wir uns darum bemühen, dass du deine ANALE Phase endlich überwindest!“  
Drakken’s Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Deshalb lag er also auf dem Bauch!

.......................

Wenn man auf dem Boden einer Grube ist, sieht man gewisse Dinge natürlich aus einer anderen Perspektive. Ron’s Erregung war ziemlich schnell verflogen, und auch Kim war erst mal in einer Schockstarre, während Shego sich erst mal von den beiden entfernte, in der Hoffnung, noch genug Kraft zu sammeln, um Ron später abwehren zu können.  
Oben murmelte Shaw inzwischen weitere Mantren, die den Herrn des Tanzes herbeirufen sollten. Nach einiger Zeit rief er allerdings sehr bestimmt in die Grube: „Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, wir haben zwar nichts dagegen, dass sie sich die erforderliche Zeit nehmen. Sie sollten aber bedenken, das…“  
„AAAHHHH!“ „NEIN! WEG!“ hörte man Bonnie und Monique schreien.  
„…Selene sehr hungrig werden kann!“  
Kim blickte Ron ins Gesicht: „Ron, wir müssen es machen. Für Monique und Bonnie!“  
„Kim! Ich... ich kann das nicht! Du hast doch selber gesagt, das du noch nicht bereit dazu bist. Und speziell nicht bei diesen krass-kranken Typen, die uns anstarren wie Tiere. Ich weiss, du hast gehofft, wir könnten biszurunsererHochzeitwawawawart…!“ Ron schien sich in eine seiner Hysterien hineinzusteigern. Aber Kim konnte dies jetzt nicht dulden. Kurzentschlossen küsste sie Ron. Erst nach einer Weile hörte sie auf damit. Und bevor Ron wieder zu Atem kommen konnte, sagte sie leise: „Ron Stoppable, vor Gott und vor keinem anderen nehme ich dich zu meinem Bräutigam und Ehemann!“  
Ron war fassungslos: „Kim...ha...ha...hab ich dich das richtig verstanden?!“  
„Ja Ron, hast du!“  
„Aber ge...ge...geht das überhaupt!“  
„Bei uns in der Kirche heißt es, das eigentlich die Eheleute es sind, die sich gegenseitig das Ehesakrament spenden. Ich weiss jetzt nicht wirklich, ob dies so geht, aber wir sind ja in einer echten Notsituation. Und das Entscheidende ist, Ron, egal unter welchen Umständen es geschieht, irgendwie wird es immer der richtige Moment sein, weil wir es zusammen machen, weil wir zusammengehören. Für immer!“  
Ron zögerte einen Moment. Dann rief er aber zu Shaw hinauf: „Wir brauchen noch was, bevor wir anfangen!“  
„Was denn, Mr. Stoppable?”  
“Ein Glas! In ein Tuch eingewickelt!”  
„Ein Glas?!“  
„Ja, ein Glas! Eins der Sektgläser von gestern würde genügend.  
Shaw zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn es der Sache dienlich ist!“  
Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit wurde alles herbeigeschafft.  
Das Glas und das Tuch wurden in die Grube geworfen und Kim fing es auf. Sie ahnte was Ron damit wollte, und legte daher das in das Tuch eingewickelte Glas auf den Boden.  
Ron trat zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann sagte er leise: „Kim Possible, vor Gott und vor keinem anderen nehme ich dich zu meiner Braut und Ehefrau!“  
Er ging auf das Glas zu. //Bitte, bitte Herr! Ich weiss wie das bei mir immer läuft, aber lass mich diesmal keine Scherben abkriegen!// Ron trat auf das Tuch mit dem Glas. Das Glas zerbrach und Ron bekam tatsächlich keine Scherben ab (was durchaus als Wunder geringer Kategorie durchgehen konnte).  
„Maseltov, Kim!“  
„Maseltov, Ron! Das du darauf bestanden hast!“  
„Bei uns gehört es nun mal dazu!“  
„Könnten sie jetzt endlich anfangen?!“ kam es von oben.  
„Ignorier diese abartigen Gestalten, Ron! Lass uns unser Spiel spielen!“

.......

„Sieht so aus, als gehe es endlich los, Drakkie. Mann, deine Erzfeinde sind so was von verspießert!“  
Emma hatte mit der „Analtherapie“ noch abgewartet, bis es in der Grube richtig los ging. Im Moment starrte sie intensiv auf den Bildschirm und beachtete Drakken kaum.  
Drakken dachte verzweifelt über einen Ausweg nach. Abgesehen vom Ende der Welt und Shego’s Tod drohte ihm jetzt eine gewaltsame Penetrierung. Nur ein Wunder konnte sie alle noch retten. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, starrte das angeforderte Wunder ihn auf einmal frech grinsend ins Gesicht. Drakken war zwar völlig verdutzt, schaltete aber schnell: „Wenn du mir hilfst, helfe ich dir!“ zischte er leise.  
„Hast du was gesagt, Drakkie?“  
„Öh, nein, nein!  
„Gut! Ah, endlich geht es los. Wir haben also anregende Unterhaltung. Dann wollen wir mal… AUUHH!“ KLIRRR.  
Emma hatte eine Nachttischlampe auf den Kopf bekommen. Ohnmächtig fiel sie zu Boden. Drakken stand über ihr, und sagte ihr erst mal richtig die Meinung (was sie natürlich nicht mehr mitbekam).  
„Hören sie mal zu, Dr. Frost, damit eins klar ist. Wenn sie mich sexuell missbrauchen, geht das vielleicht noch hin. Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein! Wenn sie meine Angestellten misshandeln, ist das schon happiger. ABER WENN SIE DENKEN, ICH LASS MIR VON IHNEN DIE WELTHERRSCHAFT UNTER DER NASE WEGSCHNAPPEN, SIND SIE SCHIEF GEWICKELT!“  
Rufus pfiff ärgerlich und gab Drakken zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt keine Zeit für so was hatten.  
„JA, JA! ICH KOMM JA SCHON, DU NAGER!“  
Sie rannten beide zur Tür. Da blieb Drakken aber noch mal kurz stehen und schrie zu Emma: „ACH ÜBRIGENS! DIE ORGASMEN HABE ICH NUR VORGETÄUSCHT!“


	22. Chapter 22

Drakken und Rufus (beide nackt, was bei Rufus aber sozusagen dazugehörte) rannten den Flur entlang.  
„Okay, wie ist der Plan?“ fragte Drakken.  
Rufus gab durch entschiedenes Pfeifen zu verstehen, dass Drakken der Mensch und deshalb für den Plan zuständig sei.  
„Oh, äh…!“ Das traf Drakken etwas unvorbereitet. Andererseits wurde ihm klar, das es seinem Anspruch, ein geniales Genie zu sein, einen schweren Abbruch täte, wenn er das Denken einem Nagetier überlassen würde. Also einen Plan. Aber was für einen? Nun gut, er hatte irgendwie schon eine Vorstellung, wie man verhindern konnte, das diese Prophezeiung eintraf, aber dazu musste er erstmal wieder an Shego rankommen. Da es aber in der Kathedrale außer den „Sexdarstellern“ auch nicht an bewaffneten Wächtern fehlte, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Mist! Das er auch gar nichts mitgenommen hatte, was man als Waffe benutzen konnte, außer… Moment mal, sein WARNGERÄT! Damit konnte er… Er war einfach doch ein verdammtes Genie!  
„HAH! Ich habe die Lösung gefunden, Nager. Wie müssen nur in mein Zimmer zurück und da… Oh weh, wo war noch mal das Zimmer?“  
Drakken starrte den Gang entlang. Er sah aus wie alle anderen Gänge in Temple-House. Und alle Türen sahen ebenfalls gleich aus. Sie würden niemals sein Zimmer rechtzeitig finden.  
Aber dann gab Rufus einen Laut von sich, der wohl soviel wie „keine Sorge, ich find's schon!“ bedeutete.  
„DU willst es finden?! Wie denn?“ fragte Drakken erstaunt.  
Rufus tippte sich auf die Nase, schnüffelte unter seiner Achselhöhle (oder wie man das Äquivalent bei einem Nacktmull nannte) und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
Nach einem gewissen Zögern verstand Drakken: „HEY! WENN DU SCHWEISSDRÜSEN HÄTTEST UND EINE VERRÜCKTE BLONDINNE HÄTTE EINIGE STUNDEN LANG AUF DIR HERUMGERITTEN, DANN HÄTTEST DU AUCH DEN ENTSPRECHENDEN KÖRPERGERUCH!“

.................

Donald Pierce, der weiße König, war in der Sicherheitszentrale von Temple-House, wo er auch die Ereignisse in der Kathedrale verfolgte. Pierce sah nicht sehr optimistisch in die Zukunft. Wenn der Phönix tatsächlich erwachte, dann war Shaw praktisch allmächtig. Wenn nicht, wäre es theoretisch möglich, Shaw zu stürzen, aber Pierce war sich bewusst, das er dazu viel zu isoliert war. Mehr noch, er vermutete, dass Emma’s seltsames Interesse an diesem blauen Idioten nichts Gutes für ihn bedeutete. Da trat einer der Wachhabenden an ihn heran.  
„Mr. Pierce. Die Überwachungskameras zeigen, das einer der Gefangenen geflohen ist!“  
„Wie? Wer?“  
Der Wachhabende zeigte auf einen Bildschirm, auf dem Drakken zu sehen war, wie er durch den Flur rannte.  
„Soll ich ein Team losschicken?“ fragte der Wachhabende.  
„Nicht nötig! Ich übernehme die Sache selbst!“ sagte Pierce grinsend. Zumindest diese Bedrohung seiner Position würde er beseitigen.

......................................

Ron’s Hände liefen über Kim’s Körper, seine großen, zarten Hände, deren Berührung sie so liebte. Ihre Hände erwiderten sein Vorgehen. Es war eine Variante des Spiels, wo sie sich gegenseitig durch Berührungen immer näher an den Höhepunkt brachten. Kim’s Hände griffen nach unten um zu spüren, wie erregt Ron bereits war. Ron stöhnte auf. Das ermunterte Kim weiterzugehen. Sie sank auf die Knie und nahm IHN in den Mund.  
„Ahh, ah Kim, das… das ist u...unfair!“  
Mit viel Vergnügen ließ Kim IHN aus ihrem Mund rein und raus flutschen, während sie sich mit ihren Händen wichste.  
//Ich bin ein böses Mädchen, so ein böses Mädchen! Und ich blas’ den Knüppel von meinem Kerl richtig groß auf, viel zu groß für meine kleine rosa… Ich bin sooo ein böses Mädchen!//  
So beschäftigt sah sie nicht, wie sich ein schwaches blaues Leuchten um Ron’s Kopf bildete.

............

Monique zuckte unter den Berührungen dieser ekelhaften Kreatur, die anscheinend Selene genannt wurde, zusammen. Selene war intensiv mit ihr und Bonnie beschäftigt. Ihre krallenartigen Hände liefen über die sich windenden jungen Körper, ihre widerliche Zunge kostete die Haut der beiden Mädchen. Auf einmal wich ihr Ekel und Monique hatte das Gefühl, von einer Welle aus purer Lust überflutet zu werden. Ohne sich beherrschen zu können, kam Monique laut schreiend zu einem Orgasmus, gefolgt von Bonnie, die die gleichen Empfindungen hatte. Selene spürte, wie neue Lebenskraft aus den beiden herausfloss. Schmatzend nahm sie die Energie ohne Anstrengung auf. Shaw hatte recht gehabt, diese köstlichen kleinen Nutten waren sehr sensibel für so etwas und zeigten damit an, was sie und Shaw wissen mussten. Selene rief: „Ssshaw, esss gessschieht. Er issst unter unsss!“  
Triumphierend riss Shaw die Arme hoch und brüllte: „Brüder und Schwestern! Frohlocket! Der Herr des Tanzes segnet unsere Feier!“

..............

Ron spürte es. Er hatte so was schon mal erlebt (1). In seinem Bewusstsein hatte jemand auf den hinteren Bänken Platz genommen. Dies gehörte anscheinend zu solchen Sachen dazu.  
//Aber damit eins klar ist, Herr des Tanzes oder wer auch immer, Kim gehört mir. Du kannst den Spanner spielen, aber komm mir nicht in die Quere!//  
In Ron’s Kopf erschall Gelächter: „NUR VORAN, MEIN TRÄGER! NIMM DIR, WAS DIR GEHÖRT!“  
Ron packte Kim an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zurück. Kim hatte einen Ausdruck der Erwartung im Gesicht. „Genug, Kim. Jetzt will ich eine andere Öffnung von dir!“  
Kim kicherte, als sei sie betrunken. Sie stützte sich nach hinten auf ihre Arme ab und spreizte ihre Beine. Voller Gier blickte Ron auf den zarten Streifen roter Haare und den rosa Schlitz darunter.  
„Komm! Komm zu mir!“ gurrte Kim.

.............

„Sauerei! Ein GJ-Sektionschef kann sich nicht einfach so davon machen!“ fluchte Dr. Direktor. Die Nr. 2 der Londoner Sektion machte ein betrübtes Gesicht.  
„Und sie haben keine Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte?“  
„Tut mir leid, Dr. Direktor. Er hat…!“ setzte Nr. 2 an, da unterbrach ihn eine Schrei von Sean Klare: „Dr. Direktor! Sehen sie sich das an!“  
Auf den Bildschirm erschienen Satelliten-Aufnahmen von Temple-House. Er zeigte das Anwachsen einer Energiequelle unter dem Gebäudekomplex in Form eines Vogels.  
Dr. Direktor reagierte sofort: „Verbindung zum Adlerhorst herstellen!“  
Eine Minute später war die Verbindung da: „Adlerhorst, hier spricht Dr. Direktor. Prioritätscode A183k87n3. Hiermit wird über den britischen Inseln der globale Notstand verhängt. Alle Alarmeinheiten des SAS unterstehen hiermit meinem Kommando. Aufbruch in 5 Minuten. Ziel wird angegeben!“

.........................................

Vorsichtig öffnete Drakken die Tür.  
„Jaaa, das ist meine Zimmer. Wir haben es geschafft! Gute Arbeit, Nager!“  
Rufus stieß ein fragendes Geräusch aus.  
„Wir brauchen ein kleines Gerät, das in meiner Kleidung versteckt ist. Wenn wir es haben, müssen wir aber noch…!“  
Da explodierte neben Drakken die Wand, wobei er weggeschleudert wurde. Aus dem Loch stieg böse lächelnd Pierce.  
„Hallo. Mr. Lipsky. Sprechen sie ihre Gebete!”  
//Wie praktisch!// dachte Drakken. //Eigentlich wollte ich Pierce noch suchen, aber jetzt hat er mich gefunden. Schade nur, das er mich jetzt killen wird!//


	23. Chapter 23

„Nicht ins Ges… AUAAH!“ Der Schlag schleuderte Drakken durch den halben Raum.  
Wer Drakken näher kannte (wie Shego beispielsweise), der wusste, das er eine Menge Sachen durchstehen konnte, die ein anderer Mensch nicht überstanden hätte (Shego lästerte manchmal er sei wie eine „gottverdammte Zeichentrickfigur“), er dafür aber extrem schmerzempfindlich war. So war sich Drakken bewusst, das es eine langwierige und schmerzhafte Angelegenheit sein würde, wenn Pierce ihn zu Tode prügelte. Trotz seiner wahnsinnigen Todesangst stellte er überrascht fest, das ihn ausgerechnet jetzt sehr die Tatsache beschäftigte, das er Shego nicht retten konnte, und das er sie zum Schluss wieder enttäuschen würde.  
Pierce starrte ihn böse an: „Allein der Gedanke, dass Emma darüber nachgedacht hat, mich durch dich Loser zu ersetzen, ist eine Beleidigung. Ich hoffe sie sieht es ein, wenn ich ihr dein gottverdammtes Herz präsentiere!“  
Langsam ging Pierce auf ihn zu.  
//Nur ein Wunder kann mich noch retten!// dachte Drakken verzweifelt.  
Gott sei Dank befand sich ein hauptamtliches Wunder im Raum.

..................................

Es war mehr als bloße Erregung, die Kim und Ron durchfuhr. Mystische Kräfte durchdrangen sie, setzten Seiten in ihnen frei, die sie nicht an sich kannten oder die sie sogar fürchteten. Ron stürzte sich praktisch auf Kim und Kim nahm ihn lachend in Empfang. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden, begierig den Duft des anderen einzuatmen, seine Haut zu schmecken.  
Dann kam ein Moment des Zögern für beide. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Und dann drang Ron in Kim ein. Langsam, vorsichtig! Aber trotzdem kam der Moment, wo Kim ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von sich gab.  
„Kim, soll ich aufhören?“ fragte Ron besorgt.  
„Nein! Mach weiter Ron, bitte mach weiter!“  
Und Ron machte weiter. Kim schrie und bäumte sich auf. „Ja, mach weiter, weiter, oh, oh, OHYAHH, JAA!“  
Während Ron jetzt immer schneller in Kim reinstieß, fielen einige Tropfen Blut zu Boden. Es war geschehen! Das Blut der Virgin Queen war vergossen. Ein Zittern lief durch die Kathedrale.

............

Die sexuelle Energie suchte auch Shego heim. Es war aber nichts Angenehmes. Eher fühlte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende, die von Meereswellen hin und her geschleudert wurde. Sie griff sich zwischen die Beine, versuchte die Erregung zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Sie starrte zu Kim und Ron, die es wild miteinander trieben. Und dann geschah auf einmal etwas um sie herum. Geisterhafte Flammen stiegen aus dem Boden empor und bildeten annähernd die Form eines großen Feuervogels. Der Phönix war erwacht, aber noch nicht völlig frei. Und Shego begriff, was ihm dazu noch fehlte. Und trotz des Verlangens, das sie überflutete, klammerte sich ihr Verstand an einen Gedanken fest: //Nicht so! Ich will nicht, dass es so passiert. Nicht mit ihm. Eher sterbe ich!//

...............

Gerade als Drakken alle Hoffnung verloren hatte, gab das hauptamtliche Wunder (von manchen Menschen als Nacktmull bezeichnet) ein schrilles Pfeifen von sich. Drakken blickte zu Rufus und sah, wie er das Warngerät auf ihn zu warf. Pierce sah es auch, und obwohl er nicht wusste um was es ging, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Drakken schnappte das Gerät. Pierce hob die Faust zum Schlag.  
Drakken drückte auf STOP, und Pierce erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
Einen Moment saß auch Drakken bewegungslos da und starrte Pierce an, der wie eine Statue vor ihm mit erhobener Faust dastand.  
Dann fing Drakken irre an zu lache: „Ha, Ha, HAHAHAHAHA! ICH BIN DOCH EIN VERDAMMTES GENIE! HAHAHAHAHA! ICH BIN EIN GOTTVERDAMMTES SUPERGENIE! HAHAHA!“  
Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, stand Drakken auf und drückte auf TON.  
Pierce konnte jetzt zumindest wieder seinen Mund bewegen: „Was… was haben sie mit mir gemacht?“ fragte er ängstlich.  
„Oh, das erkläre ich ihnen gleich, Mr. Pierce. Jetzt hab ich aber erst mal eine Frage, wobei ich ihnen besser gleich sage, dass sie nicht mehr lügen können. Also, sind ihre Genitalien noch echt, sind sie noch schmerzempfindlich?“  
„J-j-ja!“  
„Gut!“  
Drakken stellte den Lautstärkeregler auf Null, holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat Pierce mit voller Wucht zwischen die Beine.  
Pierce’s stummer Schrei war mehr als befriedigend für Drakken. Ansonsten stand Pierce aber weiterhin starr und unbeweglich.  
Mit gehässigem Lächeln sagte Drakken: „Zuerst möchte ich sie mal beglückwünschen, Pierce. Ihr Cyborg-Körper ist das beste, was man für Geld kaufen kann. Ihr Fehler war, das sie sich mit dem Konstrukteur ihres Körpers angelegt haben!“ Drakken drehte den Lautstärkeregler wieder auf normal.  
„Wo…wovon reden sie, sie verdammter Irrer!“ stöhnte Pierce.  
„Ganz einfach! Das ist die Technologie meiner Bebe-Roboter. Die Bebes sind einer meiner Triumphe, die perfektesten Roboter, die es gibt. Leider haben Roboter den Hang zum Rebellieren, wenn sie zu perfekt sind. Das können sie in jedem SF-Roman nachlesen. Und als ich Geld brauchte, um neue Geheimverstecke zu bauen und um die Mehrheit an Bueno Nacho zu übernehmen, habe ich halt die Bebe-Technologie mit allen Rechten verkauft. Das war wirklich hart für mich, aber leider notwendig, denn die Bebes waren einfach zu gefährlich, um mit ihnen die Welt zu erobern. Aber ich habe in die Technologie für alle Fälle eine Hintertür eingebaut, denn es ist ja möglich, das irgendein Idiot tatsächlich neue Bebes baut und die Kontrolle über sie verliert. Anscheinend ist dies sogar schon mal passiert, aber Kim Possible hat sie wieder aufgehalten. Auf jeden Fall hab ich dieses kleine Gerät hier konstruiert. Es warnt mich vor jeder Annäherung von Bebes, oder besser, vor allem, was Bebe-Technologie enthält. Wie vor ihnen, Pierce. Auf der Party hab ich gemerkt, was mit ihnen los ist. Und dann... WAS?!“  
Rufus wies Drakken durch ärgerliches Quieken darauf hin, das es noch einiges zu erledigen gab.  
„HEY NAGER! ICH BIN EIN SUPERSCHURKE! ES GEHÖRT DAZU, DASS ICH DIE GANZE SACHE LANG UND BREIT ERKLÄRE!“ fuhr Drakken ihn wütend an.  
„Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ah ja… Auf jeden Fall, wie sie wohl gemerkt haben, hat das Gerät auch die Funktion einer Fernbedienung, mit der ich jedes Stück Bebe-Technologie kontrollieren kann. Und damit auch sie, Pierce. Und sie sind daher mein und Shego’s Passierschein aus diesem Irrenhaus. Ich weiss schon, wie ich Shego rette und den Phönix aufhalte. Dazu muss ich aber an den Wachen in der Kathedrale vorbei. Allein wäre dies wohl unmöglich. ABER MIT DEM ULTIMATIVEN KAMPF-CYBORG UNTER MEINER KONTROLLE IST NICHTS UNMÖGLICH! HAHAHAHA… Jaja, ich bin fertig, Nager, es kann jetzt losgehen!“  
Er drückte auf die Fernbedienung. Pierce ging in die Knie, und Drakken stieg auf seine Schultern. Rufus sah ihn sehr verwundert an.  
„Glotz nicht so blöd, Nager. Steig lieber auch auf. Du sagst es ja selbst: Wir haben es eilig. Und auf seiner Majestät, dem weißen König, kommen wir viel schneller voran!“  
Kopfschüttelnd stieg Rufus auf. Drakken drückte wieder auf die Fernbedienung und Pierce erhob sich. Drakken’s Gewicht schien ihn gar nicht zu stören.  
„Und jetzt, Pierce, schneller Vorlauf. Ab in die Kathedrale!“

...........

„OH JA! OH JA! WEITER RON! HÖR NICHT AUF, BABY!“  
Kim und Ron waren weiterhin dabei sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu ficken. Sie schienen weder das blaue Leuchten, das Ron umgab, noch den feurigen Schatten des Phönix zu beachten. Immer und immer wieder stieß Ron in die sich aufbäumende Kim hinein.  
Shego sah ihnen wie gebannt zu. Verzweifelt wichste sie und versuchte selbst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Sie hatte Kraft sammeln wollen, aber fühlte sich jetzt noch schwächer und ausgepowert als zuvor.  
Da schrie Kim auf: „OH GOTT! ICH... ICH KOMME! ICH... AUUOHAAA!“  
Kim kam zum Höhepunkt wie nie zuvor, und gleichzeitig ergoss sich Ron in sie. Erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen. Beide blieben still liegen. Das blaue Leuchten um ihn wurde aber immer stärker. Da löste sich Ron von Kim und erhob sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, als wäre er eine Marionette, die an Fäden hochgezogen wurde. Er starrte Shego mit einem bösen Grinsen an und sprach mit einer Stimme, die nicht seine eigene war: „JETZT KOMMST DU DRAN!“ Der Herr des Tanzes hatte nun vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen.  
In Shegos Kopf hämmerte nur ein Gedanke: //Nicht so! So soll es nicht passieren!//


	24. Chapter 24

Ron schien auf Shego eher zuzuschweben als zu gehen. Etwas unheimliches, unmenschliches war in der Art seiner Bewegung. Shego ging so gut sie konnte in Kampfposition und ignorierte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr zuflüsterten, sie solle doch einfach aufgeben und es geschehen lassen. Sie hielt den Stimmen ihre Mantra entgegen: //Nicht so!//  
Als Ron sie ergreifen wollte, trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht gegen die Brust, aber es gab keine Reaktion, jedenfalls keine direkte. Mit Verzögerung erschien kurz ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf Ron’s Gesicht, der aber sofort von einem höhnischen Grinsen abgelöst wurde.  
„ES IST DEINE BESTIMMUNG, FEENKÖNIGIN! DU KANNST NICHTS DAGEGEN TUN!“ ertönte die unheimliche Stimme aus Ron’s Mund.  
„FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!“ Shego versuchte Ron dahin zu treten, wo es Männern besonders weh tat, aber Ron fing ihren Fuß auf und stieß sie mit übermenschlicher Kraft zu Boden.  
//Schon der zweite unbesiegbare Dämon, der heute über mich herfällt. Ist anscheinend nicht mein Tag!//  
Ron stürzte sich auf Shego. Sie kämpfte weiter, versuchte ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Das hielt ihn einen Moment auf Distanz. Anscheinend musste der Herr des Tanzes doch eine gewisse Rücksicht auf seinen Träger nehmen. Aber dann griff er wieder an und drückte sie zu Boden. Shego wehrte sich weiterhin verzweifelt, aber eine furchtbare Erkenntnis schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie würde jetzt nicht nur vergewaltigt werden, sondern war sich auf einmal klar bewusst, dass sie in dieser Grube sterben und das es niemanden auf der Welt gab, der sie retten würde, der sich überhaupt um sie scherte.  
Aber damit irrte sie sich.

.......

Gierig blickte Shaw in die Grube. Er sah den Phönix aufsteigen. Hinter ihm schrieen die Geiseln, die von Selene zu immer neuen Orgasmen aufgepeitscht wurden, und das wollüstige Gestöhne der Gläubigen erfüllte die Kathedrale. Er sah wie die Grüne versuchte sich gegen den Herrn des Tanzes zu wehren. Und natürlich erfüllte sie sexuelle Energie auch ihn. Aber mit eisernem Willen hielt er sich unter Kontrolle. Wenn der Herr die Grüne gefickt hatte, würde der Phönix frei sein, und dann musste er ihn mit Worten der Macht bannen. Nichts konnte mehr schief gehen!  
Da flog mit lauten Krachen das Tor der Kathedrale auf und die „Kavallerie“ kam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hereingeritten.

...........

„PIERCE, DASS IST MEIN BEFEHL AN SIE! GREIFEN SIE JEDEN MIT EINER WAFFE AN UND ERLEDIGEN SIE DAS SAURIERWEIB!“  
Drakken und Rufus sprangen ab. Pierce stürmte auf den ersten Wächter zu und zerschmetterte ihm den Schädel.  
//Autsch! Das ist mehr als ich gewollt hatte! Aber was soll man machen?// dachte Drakken.  
„ERSCHIEßT IHN! ERSCHIEßT IHN DOCH, IHR IDIOTEN!“ hallte Shaw’s Schrei durch die Kathedrale.  
Wie Drakken erwartet hatte, konzentrierten alle Wächter, schon aus reinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb, ihr Feuer auf Pierce. Sie schälten ihm praktisch das Klonfleisch, das ihm sein menschliches Aussehen gab, vom Leib, aber seinen Cyborgkörper konnten sie nicht zerstören. Pierce ging auf Bebe-Geschwindigkeit, Schädel von Wächtern platzten wie Tomaten auf. Querschläger trafen einige der Orgienteilnehmer und lösten eine Panik aus. Alle strömten nach draußen, nur Drakken und Rufus liefen zur Grube und sprangen hinein. Drakken sah den Feuervogel und er sah Shego, die sich verzweifelt gegen einen blau leuchtenden Hanswurst wehrte. Bevor er aber etwas unternehmen konnte, griff eine Hand nach seiner Männlichkeit. Er blickte hinab und starrte in das trunkene Gesicht von Kim: „Nimm mich, großer Blauer!“ sagte sie irre grinsend.

..........

Selene fühlte sich regelrecht aufgebläht. Soviel Lebensenergie und ständig kam neue hinzu. Gierig sog sie die Kraft in sich auf. Da hörte sie Shaw schreien: „SELENE, DU BLÖDER KADAVER! HALT IHN AUF!“  
Selene wirbelte herum. Sie sah einen Schemen auf sich zukommen. Pierce rammte voll in sie hinein. Ein fast 2000-jähriger Vampir gegen modernste Cyborg-Technologie. Es versprach spannend zu werden!

.........

Drakken handelte rein instinktiv. Er gab Kim eine schallende Ohrfeige. Erst dann begriff er was er getan hatte: //Ich habe Kim Possible eine runtergehauen. Wenn ich heute sterbe, ist das trotzdem der beste Tag meines Lebens!//  
Ihr trunkener, irrsinniger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, jetzt wirkte sie eher verwirrt.  
„Was... was ist denn geschehen?“  
„POSSIBLE! HALT DEIN DIOTISCHES HELFERLEIN AUF ODER DIE WELT GEHT UNTER!“ brüllte Drakken sie an.  
Kim war immer noch verwirrt, aber als sie Ron und Shego erblickte, schaltete sie sofort um und stürmte los.  
„SHEGO! LASS DIE HÄNDE VON MEINEM RON!“  
„ICH WILL IHN JA GAR NICHT!!! HOL IHN GEFÄLLIGST VON MIR RUNTER!“  
Kim stürzte sich auf Ron, umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen, und überschüttete ihn mit Küssen. Der Herr des Tanzes war verwirrt. Das rothaarige Menschlein war ihm angenehm, aber er musste doch… Da erklang aus seinem Inneren ein Schrei: „KIM! LASS MICH ZU KIM! ZURÜCK AUF DIE HINTERBANK MIT DIR!“ Ron’s Bewusstsein erhob sich wieder.  
Ron und Kim rollten gegenseitig umschlungen von Shego herunter.  
Drakken lief zu Shego: „Shego! Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ja... ja, Dr. D!”  
“Shego, um den Phönix aufzuhalten, müssen wir... äh... müssen... äh... wir...!“  
Er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen! Und selbst wenn, würde sie doch niemals zustimmen. Au weia, sein ganzer Plan fiel zusammen.  
Shego sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Dr. D! Sie... sie sind zurückgekommen! Wegen mir! Sie sind wegen mir zurückgekommen! Und sie haben mich gerettet!“  
„Äh, Shego! Um... um uns wirklich zu retten, müssen... äh... müs.. MMPFHH!“  
Stürmisch küsste Shego Drakken. Die Wellen der Erregung ertränkten sie jetzt nicht mehr, sondern sie ließ sich spielerisch treiben.  
„Oh, Dr. D! Nehmen sie mich! Jetzt, direkt! Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet!“  
Sie zog ihn an sich.  
//DAS ist wirklich der gottverdammt beste Tag meines gesamten Lebens!// dachte Drakken.

..........................

Riesige Flügel, eher die eines Drachen als einer Fledermaus, waren aus Selene’s Schultern gewachsen. Mit mächtigen Schwingenschlag flog sie durch die Kathedrale, bemüht, den hartnäckigen Cyborg abzuschütteln. Ihre Krallen konnten den Stahl nicht durchdringen, aber wenn irgendetwas noch halbwegs lebte, war sie in der Lage es zu töten. Ihr Blick suchte nach den Quellen der Lebenskraft. Unter Pierce’s Stahlharnisch sah sie sein Gehirn leuchten und sein… Rückenmark. Sie erkannte die Schwachstelle, griff an die stählernen Halswirbel und mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss sie Pierce den Kopf ab. Triumphierend heulend schleuderte sie diesen und den Rest von Pierce’s Körper zu Boden. Da hörte sie erneut Shaw schreien: „SELENE! IN DER GRUBE! TÖTE IHN!“  
Selene starrte herab und sah, wie der blaue Trottel auf die grüne Hure kroch. Entsetzt erkannte sie was das bedeutete! Wie ein Raubvogel schreiend, stürzte sie auf Drakken und Shego herab.

..........

//Wenn wir nur mehr Zeit hätten! Wenn wir dies nur mehr genießen könnten!// dachte Drakken. Aber es kam jetzt auf jede Sekunde an. Mit einem Ruck drang er in Shego ein. Das Blut der Fairy-Queen war vergossen, aber es war nicht durch den Herren des Tanzes geschehen. Der Phönix schrie auf!

.......

Die SAS-Hubschrauber steuerten auf Temple-House zu. Man konnte in der Ferne bereits den Gebäudekomplex erkennen.  
„Alles bereit halten!“ rief Dr. Direktor.  
Da blitzte auf einmal ein grelles Licht auf!  
Für einen Moment waren alle geblendet.  
„Oh mein Gott!“ sagte Dr. Direktor, als sie wieder sehen konnte. Über Temple-House stieg etwas auf, das grosse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Atompilz hatte. Dann traf die Druckwelle auf die Hubschrauber.


	25. Chapter 25

Dr. Direktors Hubschrauber sackte ab und drohte abzustürzen. Es gelang dem Piloten aber in letzter Sekunde, ihn wieder abzufangen.  
„An alle! Statusbericht!“ brüllte sie ins Mikro.  
Nach und nach gingen die Meldungen ein. Zwei Hubschrauber hatten notlanden müssen, aber es gab nur einige Leichtverletzte.  
//Was immer es auch war, die Explosion war im Sub-Kilotonnen-Bereich. Sonst wären wir jetzt alle tot!// dachte Dr. Direktor. Trotzdem konnte man nicht ausschließen, dass es sich um eine Kernwaffe gehandelt hatte. Sie funkte einen Satelliten an, um zu sehen, ob es Spuren von Radioaktivität gab. Der Satellit sandte seine Daten direkt an ihren Kommunikator. Die Spektralanalyse zeigte keinerlei Strahlung an, wies aber auf seltsame Energiewerte hin, die sich jedoch langsam zu verflüchtigen schienen.  
Dr. Direktor überlegte. Was geschehen konnte, war anscheinend geschehen. Da man nicht wusste, um was es sich bei dieser Energie handelte, sollte man besser abwarten, bis sie sich weitgehend abgebaut hatte, um die Männer nicht zu gefährden. Sollten sich Kim und Ron im Zentrum der Explosion befunden haben, konnte man sowieso nichts mehr für sie tun.  
„Alle Einheiten auf Position bleiben. Wir warten ab!“

..................

Die Kathedrale von Temple-House, vor vielen Jahrhunderten von barfüssigen Mönchen und Bauern errichtet und später von in Samt gekleideten Adligen geschändet, war zerstört. Vollkommen! Ihre Trümmerteile waren mehr oder minder über das ganze Anwesen verstreut, der Platz wo sie gestanden hatte, mit Schutt übersät. Die Kathedrale war aber nicht als Einziges vernichtet worden, mehrere weitere Gebäude der Anlage waren eingestürzt, andere brannten lichterloh. Einige Häuser standen zwar noch, aber im Grossen und Ganzen war Temple-House dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden.  
Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem Trümmerfeld. Da erhob sich plötzlich aus dem Schutt der Kathedrale eine bläulich schimmernde Energiekugel. Sie enthielt sechs Personen und einen Nacktmull. Alle waren ohnmächtig. Offensichtlich war die Kugel eine Manifestation gewisser mystischer Affenkräfte. Ob Ron sie unbewusst benutzte, ob der Herr des Tanzes aus irgendwelchen Gründen seinem Träger gefällig sein wollte oder ob dritte Kräfte überraschenderweise eingegriffen hatten, die sechs Personen und der Nacktmull würden es nie erfahren, ebenso wenig, wie sie aus der Kathedrale entkommen waren.  
Sanft landete das Energiegebilde auf dem Rasen und löste sich dann auf. Stöhnend kamen Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, Bonnie und Monique wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
„Ohhh, mein Kopf!“  
„Wo... wo… wo sind wir eigentlich?“  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
„Waren wir da drin?“  
„Was ist den hier passiert?“  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Kim!“  
„Wie sind wir da bloß rausgekommen!“  
„Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist… äh, nun ja!“  
Nur Drakken war relativ still. Sein Blick fiel von den Trümmern der Kathedrale zum Hauptgebäude, in dem sich die Schlafzimmer befunden hatten. Es war zur Hälfte eingestürzt, aber wenn sich Drakken nicht irrte, dann stand der Teil noch, in dem sich Emma Frost’s Zimmer befunden hatte. Einen Moment fragte er sich... aber Quatsch! Zum Teufel mit ihr! Nun, die ganze Sache hatte anscheinend explosiver geendet als er gedacht hatte, doch offensichtlich erfolgreich. Er, Dr. Drakken hatte ganz allein (Rufus Beitrag unterschlug er) Shego und die Welt ger… oho, oh nein, so wollte er es nicht sehen. Besser gesagt, er hatte ganz allein Shego gerettet und den Phönix besi…  
Da brach etwas schreiend aus den Trümmern der Kathedrale, das wie ein brennender Vogel aussah.

...................

Was nicht lebt, kann nicht sterben. Selene lebte seit fast 2000 Jahren nicht mehr. Ihre Existenz war eine Parodie des Lebens, die nichts Eigenes schaffen konnte und sich parasitär von der Kraft der Lebenden ernährte. Trotzdem konnte diese Existenz enden. Und genau das drohte ihr jetzt!  
Der Tod des Phönix hatte Unmengen an Lebensenergie freigesetzt. Zuviel für sie, vor allem, da sie schon mit Lebenskraft vollgesogen gewesen war. Diese drohte sie jetzt zu verbrennen. Sie hatte zwar schon viel überschüssige Energie abgestoßen, aber es war einfach nicht genug. Im Moment gab es nur eins was sie retten konnte, und dies war ausgerechnet ihr größter Feind.  
Die Sonne, gegen die sie jetzt keinen Schutz mehr besaß. Aber sie hoffte diesen zurückzugewinnen.

............

Ron, Drakken, Bonnie und Monique fingen an wie kleine Mädchen zu kreischen, als sie sahen, wie der brennende Vampir auf sie zugeflogen kam. Kim ging in Kampfposition. Shego aber stand für einen Moment fast unbeweglich da. Sie wusste genau wer da kam und was sie wollte. Dann hob sie ihre Hände und diese flammten grün auf. Shego lächelte. //Das hab ich wirklich vermisst!//

..................

Selene schrie wie eine Harpyie, war lichterloh in Flammen gehüllt. Die Sonne brannte die überschüssige Lebensenergie aus ihr heraus, verbrannte aber auch ihr Fleisch bis auf die Kochen. Nur ein grausamer, unmenschlicher Wille ließ sie noch weiterfliegen. Geschwärzte Augenhöhlen starrten auf ihre Beute, Schreie kamen aus ihrem Mund, obwohl Zunge, Kehlkopf und Lungen weggebrannt waren, Skelettflügel, zwischen denen sich keine Haut mehr spannte, schlugen mächtig und trieben sie immer weiter an. Sie war nur noch ein brennendes Skelett, aber ihr Wille war ganz klar. Sie musste Shego erreichen, ihr wieder ihre Kräfte rauben und den Sechs dann ihre gesamte Lebenskraft aussaugen. Nur so konnte sie ihre Schattenexistenz fortsetzen.

............

Selene kam immer näher, aber Shego stand ganz ruhig da und zielte. Dann schrie sie: „DU WILLST MEINE KRÄFTE?! DU SCHEISSHURE! DAS HAST DU SIE!“  
Shego feuerte einen großen Plasmaball ab, der Selene voll traf und sie spektakulär explodieren ließ! Ihre Knochen wurden davongeschleudert und von der Sonne noch im Flug zu feinsten Staub verbrannt. Dann kam Wind auf und blies ihre Überreste davon.  
Selene’s Existenz war ausgelöscht worden! Nie mehr sollte sie die Welt der Lebenden heimsuchen.

..............

Einen Moment standen alle sprachlos da und starrten auf die Stelle, wo Selene ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Dann aber erklang in der Ferne das Knattern von Hubschraubern.  
„Shego! Wir müssen weg hier!“ brüllte Drakken. Er und Shego stürmten los, in die Richtung ihres Jets.  
„Kim, sollen wir sie…?“  
„Nein, Ron! Wir schulden den beiden viel. Deshalb werden wir he… Oh! OHA… ich... ich… OH RON! KOMM ZU MIR!“  
Kim sprang Ron praktisch an den Hals. Und Ron reagierte entsprechend darauf.

....

Energie kann nicht zerstört werden. Sie fließt von selbst wieder in den Kreislauf der Welt zurück. Lebensenergie, sexuell von ihrer Natur aus, waberte immer noch durch das Gelände von Temple-House. Sie baute sich zwar ab, aber wenn sie in die Überlebenden fuhr, konnte sie entsprechende Reaktionen auslösen.

...................

Kim saß auf Ron und ließ ihn ganz langsam in sich eindringen. Dann begann sie ihn zu reiten. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Sie stöhnte vor Verlangen auf, schien von der übrigen Welt kaum noch etwas mitzubekommen. Da spürte sie auf einmal eine Zunge in ihrem Ohr und sanfte Hände die über ihre Brüste liefen. Es war Monique. Vor Kim tauchte Bonnie auf. Zart bewegte sie ihren Unterleib über Ron’s Gesicht. Ihre unteren Lippen waren für Ron, die oberen für Kim. Eigentlich wollte Kim aufschreien, das Bonnie und Monique verschwinden sollten, dass Ron nur ihr gehörte, aber… im Moment konnte sie das nicht. So waren sie alle zugange, als die Hubschrauber landeten.

...................

Der Jet war unbeschädigt. Die Synthroiden hatten nach der Explosion vorsichtshalber schon mal die Triebwerke anlaufen lassen. Kaum waren Drakken und Shego drin, startete der Jet. Drakken stolperte und fiel gegen Shego. Beide fielen ineinander verhakt zu Boden, Drakken lag auf Shego. Einen Moment starrten sie sich an.  
„OH GOTT, DR. D! FICKEN SIE MICH!“  
Und das tat Drakken ausgiebig, denn Sie hatten ja jetzt mehr als genug Zeit


	26. Chapter 26

Sie wollte ihn immer und immer wieder in sich spüren. Seit Stunden waren sie dran. Sie waren verschwitzt, beschmiert mit ihren Körperflüssigkeiten, und es war einfach herrlich. Sie merkten zwar immer mehr, wie ihr Geist von mal zu Mal wieder klarer wurde, aber he! Spaß machte es trotzdem. Vor allem lagen sie nun viel angenehmer als in der Grube, nämlich in einem mit Seidenlaken überzogenen Bett. Jetzt trieben Kim und Ron wieder einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt entgegen (den wievielten konnten sie nicht sagen). Lautstark kamen sie zusammen. „Danach“ hatten sie immer einen Moment Ruhe, wo sie auch an andere Sachen denken konnten.  
Einen Augenblick lagen sie keuchend im Bett. Dann sagte Ron: „Kim, ich wollte nur sagen, das es mir leid tut!“  
„Leid tut? Was den, Ron? Die letzten 4 Stunden haben wir nichts getan, was dir leid tun müsste!“  
„Ich mein’ nur, mit deiner Jungfräulichkeit. Das tut mir leid, dass es so passiert ist!“  
„Es ist mit dir passiert, Ron. Und es war sehr schön. Kein Grund zum leid tun!“  
„Nun, mir tut auch die Sache mit Monique und Bonnie leid!“  
„Ron, dass war wohl definitiv nicht deine Schuld! Außerdem habe ich es mit den beiden ja auch getan. Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht so intime Bekanntschaft mit weiblichen Zungen zu machen!“  
„Bei dir ist das aber nicht dasselbe!“  
„Wieso?“  
„Äh, nun ja, KP. Frag irgendeinen Jungen auf der Schule, ob er ein Problem damit hätte, das er dabei ist, wenn seine Freundin es mit zwei anderen Mädchen tut!“  
„Ich hab fast das Gefühl, Mr. Stoppable, sie hätten kein Problem damit, wenn Bonnie und Monique noch hier bei uns wären!“  
„Äh, äh... ich... ich…!“  
„Keine Sorge, Ron! Solange bei uns diese Rolligkeit anhält, lass ich dir diese Gedanken durchgehen!“ sagte Kim. Vor allem, da sie selbst daran dachte. Ein Teil von ihr hätte nichts dagegen gehabt. Ein anderer Teil war aber sehr froh darüber, das Bonnie zu Junior wollte und Monique mit ihr gegangen war. Komisch eigentlich, das mit Monique und Bonnie. Fast könnt man meinen, die beiden… Aber das war absurd! Ganz absurd! Absurd, aber GEIL! SEHR GEIL!  
„Ron, ich… ich glaub’, wir haben die Energie noch nicht ganz abgebaut!“  
„Haben wir definitiv noch nicht, KP!“  
„KOMM HER!“  
„JA!“  
Sie umschlangen sich wieder.  
Da klang eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: „Kim, wir nähern uns Middleton!“  
„Ah! Wir... AH... sind noch nicht... OOHH... ganz fertig, Brittina! Sag dem Pilot bitte noch, er soll noch eine... OH JA... Runde drehen!“  
„Was für eine Runde?“ fragte Brittina.  
„UM AMERIKA!“ schrie Kim.  
„UM DIE WELT!“ schrie Ron.  
„Alles Klar!“ lachte Brittina. Sie legte den Hörer auf und betrachtete intensiv auf dem Bildschirm des bordeigenen Videosystems, was Kim und Ron weiter so trieben. Bei den beiden zu spannen war zwar nicht sehr nett, aber he, die beiden waren schließlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, an Bord ihres Privatjets. Da konnte sie schließlich auch etwas Spaß haben. Brittina’s Hand fuhr wieder in ihren klatschnassen Slip.

........................

Senior Senior Sr. lief zu dem landenden Hubschrauber. Die neue Freundin seines Sohnes, Bonnie Rockwaller, hatte aus England angerufen und gebeten, dass man sie abholen solle, sie müsste unbedingt zu Junior.  
Nach Seniors Einschätzung war Bonnie ein egoistisches, herrschsüchtiges, materialistisches Miststück. Mit anderen Worten: Ein Prachtmädel. Genau das, was sein Sohn brauchte. Er hatte ihr deshalb den kleinen Wunsch gerne erfüllt.  
Er öffnete die Schiebetür und prallte zurück. Bonnie saß mit einem schwarzen Mädchen in der Kabine und die beiden waren sich leidenschaftlich am küssen. Mehr noch, die weißen GJ T-Shirts, welche die Mädchen trugen, waren schweißnass, ihre Shorts geöffnet und beide hatten jeweils ihre Hand in der Short der anderen stecken.  
Senior fand nur allmählich seine Fassung wieder: „Also, Miss Rockwaller, was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
Bonnie schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken. Sie unterbrach den Kuss mit Monique, blickte Senior mit glasigen Augen an und röchelte: „Wo… ist… Junior?“  
„Äh, am Pool!“  
„Monique, hör auf. Komm, wir müssen zum Pool!“  
Das schwarze Mädchen, das anscheinend Monique hieß, blickte mit ebenso glasigen Augen und sagte: „Danke, das ich mitkommen darf, Bonnie!“  
„Keine große Sache, Monique. Ohne dich hätte ich den Flug ja gar nicht überstanden. Aber das mit Junior bleibt eine Ausnahme. Zumindest bis ich ihn ganz sicher am Haken habe. UND JETZT KOMM!“  
Dann sprangen die beiden Mädchen aus dem Hubschrauber und rannten los. Beim Rennen entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleider.  
Senior blickte ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. „Die Jugend von heute! Wir hatten es damals nicht so einfach!“  
Dann griff er zu seinem Handy um seine Butler anzurufen: „James, bringen sie bitte meinem Sohn ein Röllchen von den blauen Pillen aus meinem Medizinschrank! Die starke Dosis bitte. Er wird es brauchen!“

....................................

Emma Frost versuchte sich verzweifelt an dem Stuhl zu reiben, an den sie gefesselt war. Sie hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus. Wenn doch wenigstens ihre Hände frei wären, das sie zumindest Wichsen konnte. Sie glaubte explodieren zu müssen.  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und Dr. Direktor trat ein.  
„B-Bärbel?“  
„Hallo, Emma! Ist ja ’ne Weile her seit Harvard! Scheinst ja so einiges angestellt zu haben seit damals!“  
„Bärbel, ich bestehe darauf, das man mir die Hände losbindet!“  
„Oh, das geht aber nicht, Emma. Du stehst immerhin unter Verdacht, die globale Sicherheit gefährdet zu haben!“  
„D-Das ist lächerlich. Ich will meinen Anwalt sprechen. UND ICH WILL, DAS MEINE HÄNDE LOSGEBUNDEN WERDEN!“  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Emma. Du musst deine nächsten Schritte klar überdenken. Immerhin bist du die letzte Überlebende der vier Monarchen. Selene und Pierce sind tot, und Shaw ist wahrscheinlich auch unter den Toten in der Kathedrale. Du solltest jetzt genau wissen, was du willst!“  
„ICH WILL NUR MEINE HÄNDE BENUTZEN DÜRFEN!“ heulte Emma.  
„Dummerchen! Du brauchst deine Hände nicht, solange ich da bin!“ Während sie das sagte, zog Bärbel Emma die Shorts und den Slip aus und begann sie unten zu küssen.  
„Oh... oh ja! Oh ja!“  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Zeit zusammen, Emma?“  
„Ja! Ja! Oh, du bist immer noch so gut darin. Hör nicht auf! Hör nicht a...! WARUM HÖRST DU AUF?!“  
„Es geht einfach nicht, Emma!“  
„WARUM NICHT?!“  
„Ich tue es nur noch mit guten Mädchen!“  
„BÄRBEL, BITTE! ICH WILL EIN GUTES MÄDCHEN SEIN! GANZ BRAV!“  
„Gute Mädchen haben keine Geheimnisse!“  
Emma verstand: „BÄRBEL! IHR KRIEGT ALLES! ALLE NAMENSLISTEN, ALLE GEHEIMDEPOTS! ALLE KONTOS! NUR BESORG ES MIR BITTE, BÄRBEL!“  
„Das klingt ja schon mal ganz gut!“  
Im Nebenraum betrachte Vivian Porter die ganze Szene durch einen falschen Spiegel. Sie lächelte, konnte aber einen kleinen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Wenn man mit Bärbel Direktor zusammen war, musste man sich daran gewöhnen, dass der Job immer zuerst kam.

..........................

//Oh ja! Das, das gefällt mir. Diese Stellung gefällt mir! Also echt jetzt! Ich will sein Hundchen sein. Sein Hundchen!// so raste es durch Shego’s Kopf, als Drakken sie von hinten nahm. Wie oft sie es während des Fluges schon getan hatten, wer wusste das schon. Immer schneller stieß Drakken in sie rein, während er alle obszönen Ausdrücke von sich gab, für die ihm seinen Mutter jemals den Mund ausgewaschen hatte. Beide kamen lautstark zusammen. Danach herrschte wieder einigermassen geistige Klarheit, und sie bemerkten, das einer der Synthroiden neben ihnen stand.  
„Was... was ist den, 732?“  
„Ich wollt euch nur mitteilen, Meister, das wir gelandet sind!“  
„Ah... aha!“  
„Vor 20 Minuten!“  
„O... okay! Sh... Shego, wir müssen wohl aussteigen!“  
„Müssen wir wohl!“  
Die Gangway wurde runtergelassen. Handlanger 31 und 74 waren gerade dabei den Hangar auszufegen und staunten nicht schlecht, als der Boss und die Chefin aus dem Jet gestolpert kamen, nackt, verschwitzt, tropfend und nach einer Armee Iltisse riechend. Schweigend sahen sie zu, wie Drakken und Shego aus dem Hangar hinaus taumelten.  
„Okay, gib mir die 20 $!“ sagte 31.  
„Wie?“  
„Gib mir die 20 $! Wir haben gewettet, weisst du noch!“  
„Dafür muss es eine andere Erklärung geben. Jeder weiss, dass die Chefin auf die Cheerleaderin scharf ist. Steht sogar im Internet!“  
„Scheissdreck steht da! Du versuchst dich immer rauszureden. UND JETZT GIB MIR DIE VERDAMMTEN 20 $!“

..........  
Drakken und Shego gingen nebeneinander her. Sie hatten ein Problem. Was in der Grube passiert war, war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Das im Flugzeug, auf engsten Raum, war auch unvermeidbar gewesen. Aber jetzt, jetzt gab es sozusagen keinen Grund mehr, keine Rechtfertigung. Beide spürten wie die Lust in ihnen wieder hochstieg. Sie blieb stehen und starrten sich an.  
//Bitte, bitte, Dr. D. Sagen sie, dass sie mich lieben, dass sie mich begehren! Ich kann es nicht sagen, sonst halten sie mich für eine Schlampe!// dachte Shego.  
//Bitte, bitte, Shego. Sag, dass du mich magst, dass du gern bei mir bist! Ich kann’s nicht sagen, sonst hältst du mich für eine Loser!// dachte Drakken.  
Aber keiner konnte es sagen. Da drehten beide sich um und rannten jeder für sich in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung, jeder zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Shego riss die Tür auf, und durchwühlte alle Schubladen, bis sie ihren Massagestab fand. Sie warf sich aufs Bett und führte ihn tief ein.  
Der blaue Gott lachte: „ HAHA, JETZT SPÜRST DU MEINE RACHE, WEIB! FÜHLST DU, WIE DIE FLAMMEN DER LEIDNSCHAFT DICH VERZEHREN!“  
„HAB ERBARMEN, GROSSER BLAUER!“ schrie die Kriegerprinzessin. „LÖSCHE MEIN FEUER! BITTE!“


End file.
